Alone In Love
by Normero-Benzo
Summary: It's been six months after the incident, Alex moved back in with his wife that night and Norman went back to Pineview for good. Getting Norma back on her feet is a challenge that Alex is willing to take. (Normero)
1. Just Us

It was a beautiful morning at Bates Motel. The no vacancy sign has been lit up since summer started. Guests enjoying the new pool, beach balls bouncing everywhere, pizza and donuts floats scattered all around.

People were genuine happy. Enjoying their rain-free summer.

Norma stood in front of her kitchen sink as she drank her cup of coffee, admiring her view of her sold out motel and her guests having the time of their lives.

The warm breeze is making her sheer curtains dance—her blonde locks doing the same.

She's been through a lot and standing there that cheerful morning, witnessing her happy clients was probably what she's been dreaming of since the day she moved to White Pine Bay.

She couldn't be happier.

"Good morning," a raspy voice behind her approaches her. Norma raises her right shoulder as she turns her head to face her husband.

A huge grin forming on her face. She places the mug down and turns around, leaning on the kitchen sink counter.

"Good morning," she smiles.

Alex rapidly cups her face, bringing her closer to him and connecting their lips. Norma ties her arms around his torso.

"I've missed this so much," he whispers.

"Sometimes I hate your job. Well, not sometimes. All the time," she says. "I don't remember when was the last time I had you all for myself on a Saturday morning."

Her face remains between his palms.

"I forgot how good it felt," he murmurs. "How sexy you looked in this robe," he looks down on her.

Norma bites her bottom lip and pulls him back towards her. "I don't think you're allowed to work Saturdays from now on, mister."

"Is that an order?"

Norma nods in agreement, raising her eyebrows.

He smiles.

"Do you want some coffee?" she kisses his neck.

"Coffee sounds good," his hands roaming down to her waist. He connects their lips again.

She smiles into the kiss. Her hand caressing the back of his neck.

"Please tell me you don't have to go to work today," she groans, staring deep into his dark orbs.

"I might have to stop by later today to work on something but I promise I won't stay long, honey."

Norma rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. "Can I go with you?"

He chuckles. "I'll be more than happy to take you with me."

"I just wanna spend as much time with you as I can," she says. "Only seeing you when I'm ready for bed is driving me crazy."

"I know," he kisses the tip of her nose. "Work has been kicking my butt."

"I hate it," she says in a low voice with a doleful look.

The way she said it broke Alex's heart.

"Oh," he closes the distance between them. "I hate it the most, trust me. I want to be with you just as much."

"I'm sorry, I don't—I don't want to sound like a someone that's dying for attention."

"Are you kidding me? If it was up to me I'd quit my job to spend every single day with you."

A smile forms on her lips.

"I want to be with you all day long," she comes closer and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"I promise that I'll do my best to come home early every night. Don't think I like coming home to you when you're almost passed out."

"Let's make the best of it, yeah?" she whispers. Alex nods in agreement. "I love you."

"What was that?" he asks, pulling her much closer.

"I said that I love you," she chuckles.

He kisses her.

"I didn't quite get that," he says between smooches.

"Idiot," she bites his lip slowly.

Alex takes a deep breath. "Say it," he places his hand on the back of her head and bites her lower lip this time. Gently.

"I love you so so much."

He grins. "I love you more, Mrs. Romero."

* * *

"How often do I get a full cleaning?" the guest in room five asks Norma.

"You are with us for seven nights, therefore, you will get two cleanings during the week. You are more than welcome to pick the days," Norma tells him.

"What if I want to extend my stay?" he says as he places his wallet on the desk.

"I'm afraid you can't, we are sold out next week."

He sighs. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"What if—" he leans closer to Norma's face. "I give you a little more extra cash? Will that work? Or maybe we can go out to dinner? You're pretty hot."

Alex walks in holding a brown bag and a cup holder. He notices the gentleman leaning towards Norma.

"What is going on?" Alex asks sternly.

Norma locks eyes with her husband. "This kind sir is asking me to extend his stay. But I already told him that we are sold out for next week."

Alex places the bag and cup holder on the desk, right next to the gentleman's wallet.

The gentleman in room five backs away, swallowing hard. "I just need a room until next week."

"My wife already explained to you that we are sold out," Alex says. "Why don't you grab your stuff and head back to your room? We will keep you updated if anything changes."

The guy looks back at Norma and she is gazing back at him with a blank stare. She then turns her back on him, grabbing the key from the board.

"Enjoy your stay," she hands him the key, he grabs it and walks away shutting the office door behind him.

Alex looks back at her, "Why was he standing so close to you?" he asks with a straight face.

Norma raises her shoulders. "I don't know, I'm guessing he thought he was going to secude me or something, he offered me more money so that I could extend his stay."

"Well, I hope that even if you have the room for him, you don't," he says.

Norma smiles. "Why?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"I didn't like-I'm, I just don't want you to, okay?"

She walks closer to him and grabs his arms and places them around her waist. She starts placing kisses all over his face, slowly; that always cheered him up. She wouldn't stop until she would see him smile. He was clenching his jaw. Norma grabs his face and kisses the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then his lips.

"Come on," she says, "I know you want to smile."

She stops kissing him and places her arms around his neck. Their eyes connect and Norma knew there wasn't anything more pure.

Alex takes a deep breath and smiles. Norma does the same.

"There it is," she grins. "I love you."

He pulls her closer, resting his hands on her ass like he always does. He connects their lips, kissing her slowly. "I love you more," he finally says.

Norma burries her face in his neck. He moves his hand and holds her head in place. Pressing his lips on her bare cheek.

"I love you more than the sky..."

"And more than the universe," she finishes his sentence.

He grins.

"More than the whales..."

"And anything under the sea," Norma says.

Norma bites his neck lightly, "Are you ready?"

"I am," he says. "We won't be long. I just need to go over a few things for a new case and that's all."

"Then we can come back here and spend the rest of the day in bed?"

"I'd like that, very much."

"Yeah?" she asks seductively.

"Let's get this out of the way, that way we won't have an excuse to get out of bed. I'm certainly not planning on doing so," he tells her as he caresses her soft skin.

Her smile widens.

"You promise?" she comes closer, leaning forward and bites his lower lip.

Alex groans. "You have no idea."


	2. Tipsy In Love

The door buzzer goes off as the Romeros walk in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Romero, it's so good to see you here!" Charles exalts, holding his cup of coffee with his left hand and extending the other for Norma to grab.

Norma grins, "Good to see you too, Charles!" she lets go of Alex's hand to shake Charles'.

"You have to bring her around more often, Sheriff."

"I'd have her with me every day if I could, Anderson," Alex says, patting his back.

"You behave, alright?" Norma tells Charles.

"Always, my lady."

Everyone loves when Norma visits the precinct because Alex is always in a better mood.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Romero," says Officer Roberts as she walks by.

"Yeah, you too," Norma grins.

Alex opens his office door and places his hand on Norma's lower back. They walk in and he closes the door after them.

"I'm a bit jealous, I must say," Alex tells her as he walks towards her, "I don't get _this_ much attention."

Norma grins and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"You better not be getting this much attention," she says. "I'll have to kick some ass."

"They love when you're here because they say I'm not as grumpy as to when you're not around."

Norma laughs, tilting her head back.

"I'm glad you find it funny," he says with a tiny smirk forming on his lips. His hands around her torso.

"It's funny because it's true," she says. "It's also adorable and cute."

" _You_ are adorable and cute," he says.

Norma chuckles and rests her forehead on his chin. He plants kisses on her forehead and keeps her head in place.

"You make me happy and they know it," he says in a low voice. "The jerks take advantage of that."

Norma looks up at him with puppy eyes. "That is the cutest thing you've ever said," she whispers.

He doesn't say another word but takes his time to caress her perfect skin. He grabs her chin and slowly pulls her closer, their noses touching.

"Always keep in mind that you're the reason behind my smile, you hear me?"

With her eyes shut she closes the distance between them and wraps one arm around his neck, "Mhm," she grins.

His hands running up and down her back slowly. Something that she's always loved.

A knock on the door brings them back to reality, causing Alex to suck his teeth. Norma lets out a small chuckle.

"Come in," he says as he slowly lets go of her.

The door opens, revealing Russel, Alex's best officer, holding a plastic black tray with two cups of coffee and 3 glazed donuts holding down a few napkins.

"Sorry to interrupt," he says. "They brought these in just now and I wanted you guys to have some. Well, I wanted Norma to have some, I don't really care about you, Sheriff."

Norma, of course, is the first one to speak. "You are too kind, Russel. Thank you so much."

"You're lucky she's here," Alex jokes.

After setting the tray down, Russel laughs and places his right arm on Alex's shoulder. "Sorry man," he smiles.

"Get the hell out," Alex says as he winks at him. "Thank you, bro."

"No problem, Sheriff," he smiles. "Enjoy, guys."

"Thank you!" Norma shouts as she takes another bite of her donut, grabbing the chair in front of his desk.

Russel shuts the door on his way out and Romero walks around his desk and grabs the files he has to go over. "See? They never bring me any donuts."

Norma smiles with her mouth full, "Baby... stop," she says after having a sip of her coffee. "They love you too."

"Not as much as I love you," he says, leaning in, puckering his lips for Norma to kiss. She stands up, still holding her donut with a huge grin, and pecks his lips.

"I love you," she whispers. Kissing him again. "Here," she lets him take a bite of her half-eaten donut, which he seems to enjoy a lot. She then takes a napkin and gently brushes it on his lips, cleaning the sugar residue on them.

Alex blows her a kiss as he sits down.

"Will you be okay, hon?" he grabs the file, "I shouldn't take long."

"Take your time, baby. I'll be fine," she says.

After a few seconds of staring deep into her gorgeous orbs, he smiles and opens the petite file.

"Is this a complicated case?" she asks subtly.

"It's not as complicated as my other ones," he says. "This one is kind of she said-he said situation."

"Domestic violence?"

Alex nods his head in agreement.

Norma sighs, raising her eyebrows.

"The thing about it is that he is saying that she pulled a gun on him-but then she says that he was the one that pulled it on her," he looks up at her.

"Criminal records?" she asks.

"Nope. They're both clean."

"Are they both in custody?"

"They are," he takes a glance at his page. "They also have bruises all over their bodies."

Norma leans in and places her elbows on top of the desk, tangling her fingers together and resting her chin on them. The way she was asking questions as if she was part of the investigation was captivating Alex.

"Were they drunk?" she squints her eyes.

He smiles, "They were."

She raises her eyebrows and innocently looks away.

"There's a child involved," Alex says.

Norma looks back at him immediately, "Where's the kid?"

"CPS has custody of her for the time being," he rests his left arm on the desk.

"That-that sucks, if she had to witness all of that," she says in a low voice.

"I'll get to the bottom of everything and make sure that she is safe, she's my main priority right now."

Norma stays quiet but with her eyes focused on Alex.

He is giving her the sweetest look.

A slight smirk forms on her lips, "What?"

"Nothing, I just-I love this."

"Having me here?"

"Having you here, listening to you ask questions about the case... It's-"

"Sexy?" she cuts him off.

He couldn't help but smile.

"Now you know how I feel," she says.

"Is that right?" he leans closer, resting both of his arms on the desk.

"Mhm," Norma licks and bites her lower lip.

"Get over here," he whispers.

Norma gets up and walks around his desk. He rolls his chair towards her direction. She stands between his legs, her arms draped around his shoulders.

His manly hands rest on her hips. "I didn't know that it was going to be this hard for me to focus on the case with you here."

Their lips are inches apart.

"I apologize for any inconveniences, Mr. Romero," she says seductively. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

His hands roll down to the side of her thighs, he pulls her incredibly closer. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mrs. Romero."

Norma simpers, "I'll make you eat those words."

Alex chuckles, loving the incredible woman he had in front of him.

"Let me have a taste of those lips," he says.

Norma ties her hands around his neck, interlocking their lips right away. A sudden shock strikes Norma's spine when she feels Alex's tongue fight for dominance. A slight moan escapes her lips when she tries to gently pinch his lower lip with her teeth. His hands move up to her butt and his legs are keeping her in place. There wasn't anything sweeter than their always passionate kisses.

Alex takes a break and time to breathe, pulling away from her slowly.

Norma opens her eyes cautiously, chewing on her lower lip.

"Can you make me another promise?" he asks almost out of breath.

"I can try," she moves her right hand to the side of his neck.

"Can you promise me that you'll do your best to stay quiet for a few more minutes and that you won't make any eye contact with me until I'm done?"

Norma laughs. "Wha-why?"

"I just want to finish reviewing the case but having you in front of me is very, very distracting."

"I'm afraid I can't, Mister."

"At least try for me, yeah?" he pecks her lips.

"No," she says between smooches. "I can't keep my hands to myself, therefore, that is and will always be impossible."

"Not that I'm very good at that myself," he slowly runs his hands inside her shirt, her warm skin burning his fingertips.

"Baby, your hands are cold!" she squeals.

He giggles, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says between laughs. "Would you hurry, though? I wanna go home."

"Well, I'd be working on what I came here to work on if you weren't all over me," he still has her captive in his arms.

Norma gasps, "Are you serious? Who was the one that called me over?" she points at the chair in front of the desk, "I was sitting there, minding my business, eating my donut and drinking my coffee."

He laughs as he watches her rant and she slightly pushes him, rolling her eyes right after. "You are so annoying," she says between snickers.

"I'm completely joking about the whole sit-there-and-not-make-eye-contact thing."

"I know," she rubs her nose against his. "But would you please hurry? I have other plans for us," she whispers in his ear.

He takes a deep breath, biting his lip as he pulls his wife closer than she already was. His hands holding delicately her thin waist and caressing calmly her pure skin.

"Don't do this to me," he suffers. "You know damn well I can't take it."

A naughty sneer forms on her lips as she runs her hand through his dark hair. "I'll be over here waiting, then."

Norma starts to entangle herself from Alex's captivity. Pressing firmly on his cheeks with both hands, she gives him a last kiss.

"I love you," they both say at the same time.

Alex's smile grows bigger each time. Norma loves when he smiles, mainly because he's always been more of a stern man, someone who rarely opens up to people because getting hurt and betrayed is at the back of his list. Norma knows she's always been the reason behind his smile and that makes her feel invincible.

Nothing and no one will ever change that.

* * *

Alex's numb arm wakes him up from his slumber. The bright light from the lamp post outside the house breaks through their window, making it possible for him to see his surroundings.

He looks over to the bedside table, finding the digital clock revealing the time.

It was 2:47 am.

He covers his mouth as he yawns, placing the back of his hand on his forehead, resting it gently on his nasal bone.

He tilts his head to the right, only to find blonde locks dispersed over his shoulder and part of his chest. A feeling of joy forming inside his chest.

There wasn't anything more impeccable.

Norma Romero is perfect. Seeing her sleep is the best part of his day.

Her arm was keeping him captive, draped over his torso. The covers exposing her naked back.

He kisses her head, keeping his fingertips trapped in her hair. With his left hand, he pulls up the covers slightly, covering her bare back.

Norma starts to wrinkle her nose and Alex feels immediate movement. He stops moving, leaving his fingers where they were, hoping that she would go back to sleep.

But it was too late.

Norma calmly opens her blue orbs.

She is about to look up at him but he closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, goofball," she says with a sleepy voice.

Alex smiles.

Norma let's out a small chuckle.

"You got me," he says.

"I always do."

"You do, don't you?" he whispers as he pulls her closer, wrapping both arms around her.

"Oh, you're so warm," she says, holding onto him tight.

"Let me go grab another blanket," he says, starting to let go of her.

"No!" she whines. "Don't leave me, please."

He smiles, "I'll be right back, baby. I won't take long."

"Please," she pouts.

Alex can't resist her, her pouting face is way too cute.

"Okay."

Norma instantly smiles.

"You have me wrapped around your little finger," he grins, pulling the covers up to his torso again.

Norma pushes herself up, resting her upper weight on her elbows. Her hair parted to one side, "I have my way of getting what I want with you," she says in a low voice, her eyes connected with his.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah," she whispers, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

He leans closer, "I still don't know what you did to me because no one's ever had such power," he kisses her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she winks, connecting their lips again.

"So I've heard."

Alex lovingly caresses her chin, moving his hand up to her cheek.

"I love you."

Norma still looks at him as if it was the first time she was hearing those words.

"How much?" she whispers.

"This much," with his finger and thumb almost touching, he shows her how much it is that he loves her.

She giggles as soon as she sees the tiny gap between his two fingers.

"That's a lot," she says sarcastically with a smile.

"It's more than you can ever imagine."

"I bet it is," she says calmly. "You wanna know how much I love _you_?"

"Show me."

"This much," there wasn't any space between her fingers. "And that's _a lot_."

"Are you kidding me? It is a lot. You can't love me more than I love you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's impossible."

"No it's not," she defends herself calmly. "Loving you is so easy, Romero. You're not hard to love."

"You're not either," he says. His hand running up and down her bare back. "Loving you will always be my greatest pleasure."

The distance between them was minimum. Her right arm resting firmly on his chest, her fingers caressing his neck. Alex's limb keeping her in place.

They way they look at each other makes you believe that real love does exist if you are to believe it doesn't.

Ever since that night, Norma hasn't been the same. She often finds herself thinking what could have happened that night if Alex had decided to go back to his old house. It's been tough for both of them, trying to make her forget about that night and Alex trying to forget about it too. They're both helping each other overcome that fear together. They're supporting each other but Norma's sudden breakdowns make Alex feel like he's not doing enough.

"What did I do to deserve you, huh?" Norma runs her fingertips through his chin. "I sometimes catch myself thinking that-that I don't deserve anyone... That I don't deserve love... But... But then I think that if I didn't have the love that I think I don't deserve, then I wouldn't have you. So all of that goes away because thinking about being without you is my worst nightmare," her voice was shaking.

His eyebrows furrow, "Love, don't-don't think like that, don't say those things, okay? You'll never lose me. I'll always be here to protect you, to care for you and to love you until the end."

"I know," she whispers, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "I just-," she looks down. Alex places his hand on her chin and makes her face him.

"You've been through so much... We both have. We waited a long time for happiness. You and I both know that we did. And now that we have it, I don't want you to doubt even for a second that it doesn't belong to you, you hear me?"

She nods in agreement, tears forming in her eyes. Alex could see how she was disappointed at herself for thinking that she's not allowed to be happy.

"Baby... Why-why are you..."

"I'm-," she sighs, "I'm just scared. It doesn't happen all the time, but when I see myself smile, when I tend to forget about the rest of the world, I'm scared that something will happen and that everything will change."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know," she looks down.

"Look at me," he pleads. "I almost lost you once. I'm not going to let anything come between us, between our marriage and our happiness. I will give my life to protect you if I have to. My job is to make you happy and I promise that I will do everything in my power to make that happen," he looks at her firmly.

"I've never been happier than I am right this second," she assures. "I love loving you..." her fingers running through his dark hair, "I love waking up to you..." he wipes the tear that ran down her left eye. "And I love having deep conversations in the middle of the night after making love more than anything in the world."

Her smile instantly appears, instantly erasing the worried look he had on his face.

"Yeah?" he smiles. "Those are the best, huh?"

"Wouldn't trade them for the world," she says. "I love you... I love you so much, weirdo."

"I love you just as much, pain in the butt," their lips connecting instantly, he could feel her smile through the kiss.

"Come on," he says. "Let's hop in the shower and head downstairs to see if we can find something to eat. I'm starving."

Showering and getting dressed in front of each other was never a problem, but Norma would always tease him whenever he would put on his tight boxers. Alex would always blush but it was something that he got used to. She would normally put on a big shirt from Alex's drawer and high knee socks. Norma thought that wearing only a big shirt and her underwear was the perfect way to turn Alex on whenever she wanted and that strategy worked all the time.

Norma would forbid him from wearing any shirts inside the house after hours. She always says that staring at his perfect abs would keep her mind preoccupied and she wouldn't have time to stress about anything else. Something that Alex found very amusing.

It's almost 4 am when Norma and Alex make their way down to the kitchen. Norma grabs an apple from the table, resting on the kitchen counter as she takes a bite from it.

Alex makes his way to the fridge, the man was starving.

"Bingo!" he exults as he spots the big box of frozen pizza. He takes it out of the fridge and Norma gasps as soon as she sees it.

"Oh my God," she says with a mouthful. "My night has been made."

"Let's get this oven working because I might head out and buy one if it takes too long."

Norma looks at him, "At this time, baby?"

He looks at the clock above the window, "Fuck."

"Eat like a snack or something."

He walks towards her, "Can I have some of your apple?"

"No," she jokes, "Get your own."

"I want yours," he wraps his arms around her waist. Keeping her caught between his body and the counter.

"No," she laughs, trying to pull away but he is keeping her hostage.

"Come on! Just a tiny bite!" he grins.

"Okay," she gives up. "Here."

As he takes a bite, his eyesight not leaving Norma's.

"Are you just trying to prove a point?" she asks.

He furrows his eyebrows as if he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"You want to show me that you also have me wrapped around your finger."

He wrinkles his nose, "Well... I wouldn't put it _that_ way... But-"

Norma places the rest of her apple between his teeth, "Shut it, mister."

Alex's laugh provokes the apple to fall down, kind of breaking into pieces as it hits the ground. He looks up slowly, meeting her eyes.

"Woul-would you like another one?" he asks slowly.

Her smile shows, "No."

"No, I'll get you another one," he walks over to the kitchen table, Norma instantly missing his touch.

"No, really, I was almost done with it anyway. I wanna wait for the pizza."

Norma stands still as she sees how he struggles to find a good apple. She admires the way he goes out of his way to make sure she's okay, make sure she's taken care of. How he is a goofball at heart and how she's the only one that can bring that out. Loving that man was the best thing that's ever happened to her. She knew it and everyone else around her too. It was too obvious.

Alex grabs a napkin and brushes it around the apple, making it almost spotless for his wife.

"Here," he says, looking up.

Norma had a huge grin on her face.

"What?" he whispers.

"You're so cute," she smirks, "Come here."

Norma closes the distance between them, embracing and taking in his amazing scent. Her lips pressed against his neck.

"You don't want the apple?"

She giggles into his neck, "You eat it."

"How about we both do? I'll split it," he chews on it.

Norma leans back, staring at the half-eaten apple, "Don't eat it all, I don't want you to blame me again for eating all the pizza."

"Well, when you eat five-almost-six slices... I gotta speak up."

"I did not eat six slices!" she opens her mouth surprised. "You're such a liar!" she howls.

He squints his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you did."

"I did not!" she squeals, her eyes bigger than ever. "How am I going to eat six slices?" she laughs.

He likes to push her buttons. Norma usually eats two and that's a lot. He always finds a way to joke around with her only to see her beautiful smile and see her fight and deny his false accusations.

After kissing and chit chatting for what felt forever, they had preheated the oven and the pizza was in. They grabbed a few beers and headed to the living room, waiting anxiously for the pizza because their stomachs were growling nonstop. Although drinking alcohol on an empty stomach wasn't the greatest idea, Norma didn't care. The night was long and neither of them had to work the next day.

He let her pick the same movie from every weekend. You would think that he gets tired of watching it, but since Norma loves that black and white movie, and acts like she's always watching it for the first time, he figured he would let her watch it if it made her happy so he doesn't ever complain.

"He's such a nice gentleman," she speaks, keeping her eyes on the big screen. "Caroline is such a fool for leaving him."

"Yes she is," he says. "He's definitely a keeper."

Norma looks back at him, a smile on her face. Her hand pushing lightly his right shoulder, earning a giggle from him.

"What? I'm agreeing with you."

She rolls her eyes playfully, knowing that he always has a different comment every time they watch the movie but she loves how he never complains about watching it over and over again.

Norma takes a sip of her cold beer. Her legs draped over Alex's lap. His fingers playing with her toes.

"We can watch something else," she says innocently.

He looks back at her, "No, of-of course not."

"You already know the movie by heart," she says.

"I do..." he admits. "But I don't mind it. I actually like it."

"You do?" she asks with shiny heart eyes.

"Everything you like, I love," he says in a low voice.

A smile forms on her lips as those words leave his precious mouth. She grips the back of his neck, pulling him towards her.

"Clinton is nice but you're way nicer than him," she whispers. "And hotter."

"I'd hope so," he chuckles. "I can definitely pull off the red hair."

Norma looks back at the TV, "Whose red hair?"

"Clinton's," he says with a straight face.

She giggles, "It's a black and white movie! You can't tell if he has red hair!"

"You definitely can," he assures her.

"No you can't!" she laughs.

Norma never gets how he's able to keep such a stern face when he's being a goofball. But she loves how he says random things every now and then just to make her smile.

"You can," he winks at her before grabbing the beer from the table next to the sofa. He had finished two bottles and was going on his third. He was a tough guy so a couple of beers only did enough to get him relaxed.

Staring at him only made her love him even more. _How could someone be so perfect_? she thought.

"Would you-would you mind if I dye my hair brown?" she asks out of the blue. "Caroline has brown hair," she jokes.

He locks eyes with her, "Ar-are you serious?"

"I could be," she says sarcastically.

"No..." he says, almost sounding like a question other than a firm answer.

She smiles, "Why not?"

"I don't want you to," he says softly. "Besides, I've always had a thing for blondes," he whispers as he closes the little distance they had between them. Norma's left arm resting on the back of the couch.

"Oh yeah? I didn't know that," she says with a low voice.

"Yeah," he smirks. "They kind of turn me on."

Norma flicks his nose lightly, " _They_?" she asks pretending to be offended by his comment.

"You," he corrects himself before connecting their lips.

He can taste the alcohol on her lips, making it more difficult for him to let go. Norma lightly catches his lower lip between her teeth and pulls back gently.

Alex moans under his breath, driving Norma insane.

"I don't think you know what you've done," he whispers, grabbing her by the hips and making her sit on his lap.

It's always a turn on every time she bites his lips.

"I think I have an idea," she says seductively, moving her leg over and keeping her posture on top of him.

His hands roam up her shirt, caressing her warm skin. His warm breath burning the side of her neck.

"I don't think you do," he says. "I also don't think you're behaving like you're supposed to, Mrs. Romero. You're being a bad girl."

Norma smirks, her nose rubbing his. "How am I behaving? Can you tell me?" she whispers.

"I don't wanna tell you," he states. "I wanna show you."

He starts kissing her the same way their lips devour each other every night. Every time they go hours without seeing one another. The heat between them making it impossible for them to breath. Her neck tasting better than ever.

"You sure you can show me for the fourth time tonight?" she asks nonchalantly. Her hands intertwined on the back of his head, keeping it in place.

"Probably a fifth time too," he stares at her, pulling her closer than she already was, her breasts pressed on his chest. "I can't get enough of you."

"Stop talking and show me, please."

At this time everything was forgotten. The world, the movie playing on their TV, the sound of the upcoming rain, everything was forgotten. Everything including the pizza in the oven.

They were only starved for each other.

He keeps his eyes on her, finding them bluer than ever tonight. Gently he grabs the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head, exposing her breasts. He takes his time making sure he'd give them just as much attention. His hands grasping them gently, a moan escaping Norma's lips.

"Please," she begs, her heart beat picking up its pace.

"Please what?" he whispers, knowing that it's driving her crazy.

"Don't make me beg," she connects her lips, biting hard on his.

He groans, "Is this how you want it to be?" He is able to grab her and lay her down on the couch, Norma rapidly wraps her legs around his waist. A huge grin on her face.

"You love provoking me, huh?" his tongue making a path down to her belly, causing Norma to arch her back in pleasure. She lets go of the breath she did not know she was holding back.

Alex plants kisses around her abdomen, making sure to not leave an area unmissed, leaving his gentle kisses on her perfect skin. Her hand scratching his back.

He brings his mouth back to hers, tasting the good on her luscious lips.

"You want me to stop?" he asks.

"N-no," she says out of breath. "You better not."

"Or what?" he bites her chin. A devilish smile on his lips. Teasing her was his favorite. It always has been.

"Alex Romero," she says firmly.

"Yeah?" his teeth biting her neck gently.

"Stop it," she cries. "You know I hate when you tease me like that."

"How? How am I teasing you?" his tongue savoring her jawline, stopping at her mouth.

"Baby!" she squeals in desperation, "Stop it!"

His smile outing him like never before. Her bare hands resting firmly on his strong arms.

Their spell is broken when they hear loud knocks on the door. They look up in perfect sync.

"Wh-who-"

Alex grabs Norma's shirt from underneath her and demands her to put it back on immediately.

"Who the hell-Alex..."

Norma feels her heart wanting to come out of her chest when she sees Alex searching for his gun underneath the piano. His favorite hidden place for it.

"Stay here," he says calmly. She can tell he's trying to stay calm just for her.

"No!" she yells in almost a whisper. Her shirt back on, her arms holding Alex back.

"Look at the time," she says. "Who the hell could it be?"

Alex looks back at her scared big blue eyes and calmly speaks, "Hey, it's okay. Everything is fine, okay? Stay here, do it for me, yeah?"

He pecks her lips, Norma not returning the kiss, "Let me go with you, please."

"No," he gives her a knowing look.

"Why are you taking the gun with you?" she asks in a low voice.

Alex has been on the look out ever since Norman tried to kill her. He knew that he was taken to Pineview for good but knowing that if he was able to escape once, he had no doubt in his mind that the sick boy could escape again. Letting Norma pick up the vibe he was feeling at the moment was not on the top of his list.

"Honey, I'm a police officer. It's pretty much my first instinct to go for the gun. I'm sure it's just someone playing a prank on us or something. A guest from the motel. Who knows," he explains to her. He sees how she's more relaxed now and doesn't seem as altered and scared as she was a couple of seconds ago. "Trust me, yeah?"

"Please... Be careful," she says. "I'll be right here."

He smiles, "Yes, stay right here, okay?"

She nods in agreement.

But Alex didn't know who to expect. His first and only guess of who was on the other side of the door is Norman Bates.

* * *

 **A/N: Babes! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I promise you I won't take as long to update the next chapter! I'm already working on it but truly want ideas from you guys!**

 **BUT OMG! MY FEELS! AJHDFJAKHSDFUARHG THIS CHAPTER KILLED ME. IM LITERALLY DEAD. Normero is truly the best and I miss them so much! I know you guys do too so I'll definitely keep them alive for as long as you guys let me! Thank you for reading, my loves! Until next time!**

 **Xx**


	3. Protect Me Sheriff

The knocks on the wooden door get louder as Alex gets closer. He is trying to keep calm. Not that he is scared, but if Norman is trying to get in and come back into their lives, Alex is afraid for Norma.

She's made so much progress on trying to cope with the fact that the person she loves most is mentally ill and she's still trying to accept that he tried to kill them both six months ago.

Norma would go back to square one and as much as he wants to believe that it won't affect her, deep down he knows that if Norman comes back it will be ten times harder to get her back on her feet once again.

Alex takes a deep breath and moves the window curtain, discovering that the angry person wanting to knock down the front door is just a simple guest.

He lets go of the breath he had no acknowledge of withholding. Alex inserts the gun between the strap of his short, keeping it steady and out of sight. He gently opens the door, a stern look on his face.

"About damn time," says rudely the middle-aged man. "Is someone going to fix my air conditioner or what?"

Alex wideness his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Yes, yes you do. And try doing it nicely this time."

Alex has seen his face before. He squints his eyes as he tries to remember where. He lets out a small chuckle once he does, "Aren't you the guy in room five?"

The grayed hair man clears his throat, "Yes I am."

"The same guy that tried to flirt with my wife and even offered her something extra just so that she could extend your stay?" Alex scolded, crossing his arms.

"I—I did not try to flirt—That—that is not true," the man stuttered. "I don't think that your wife is being completely honest with you."

"Why would she lie?" he gets closer. The man takes a few steps back. "Get the hell out."

"My—"

"I could care less about your air conditioner. It is completely unacceptable and actually really brave of you to take your damn time to come up here, disturb our peace, scare my wife and only because apparently, your damn air conditioner is not working. You've got balls, my friend."

The man clears his throat, "I am entitled. I am paying for that crappy room, I know—"

Alex was now standing in front of the unmannered fellow. "I will have it fixed by tomorrow."

"Where's the manager?" he raises his glare over Alex's shoulders.

"You're talking to him," Alex says.

"No. I want to speak to the lady that-"

"You are not speaking to my wife. Get out of my face before I have one of my fellow police officers take your belongings and your disgusting car out of our property."

The man swallows hard, trying to keep his glare on Alex, demonstrating him that he is not afraid but completely failing at the task.

"Fine," he finally says. "I'm sor—sorry. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't."

Alex stands on the porch firmly as he watches the man go down the stairs and into his room. He didn't walk back into the house until he was out of his sight. Closing the door after him, he makes sure that the locks are good to go and that the window curtain is fixed.

He walks back in and finds a worried figure standing and leaning on the wall near the hallway. Her arms crossed.

"Who was it?" she asks slowly.

"That guy that tried to bribe you earlier today. His air conditioner is not working."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she furrows her eyebrows. Alex was now standing in front of her, his hands buried and cupping her neck.

"Everything is fine," he assures her. Her eyes still reflecting worry and anxiety. "He's just an ass. I'm pretty sure he's not experiencing any problems and that everything is up and running in his room."

"Why are you so sure?" she asks innocently.

"He wanted to speak to you directly. I'm guessing he wasn't counting on me being here."

Norma understands what Alex is insinuating. "I want him out."

Alex is taken aback by her comment, "When is he checking out?"

"I don't remember. But I want him out first thing in the morning. He scared the shit out of me and I don't want him here."

"Okay," he says firmly. "But I don't want you to worry, okay? I will take care of it. You don't have to see him again."

She nods her head slowly in agreement, removing her gaze from Alex's brown orbs.

He grabs her chin and makes her face him, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes water at the sudden question.

The look on her face confirms that she also thought the person behind the door was Norman.

She starts to breathe heavily, her shoulders drop and her posture is very peculiar.

"I thought…" she tries to speak. "I thought that…"

"Hey, hey," Alex whispers, his big hands cupping her cheeks.

"I don't want to be scared again," she cries. "I don't want to go through this again, please make it stop."

He kisses her forehead, "Listen to me, please," he speaks as he tries to make her face him.

Her body shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't want to be scared again, I don't want to," she keeps repeating. "I don't want to."

Her body collapses. Norma is still being imprisoned in his arms. Her tiny body being protected by his armor.

"Norma, please calm down," he says in a low voice, his hands holding her head in place.

Norma is still shaking.

"Please!" she yells and cries. "I don't want to! Not again! Not again! Make it stop!"

His heart is being shattered into a million tiny pieces. Seeing her cry is one of his weakness. Something that he couldn't stand. Something he's always hated since the first time he witnessed her not being the tough Norma she plays out to be, but the Norma that is broken inside.

"Baby…" he rocks her softly back and forth. "You're fine. Everything is fine, I'm right here with you. I'm still here, okay? No one can harm you."

The way she's holding him makes him feel vulnerable. Her pain being transmitted through his veins.

"You are safe, okay? I'm here with you and I'll always be. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he tells her, making her understand that he knew what she meant.

"Don't—don't ever leave me," she cries. "Don't you ever leave me, please."

"I won't. I won't ever leave you, are you crazy?"

Her body stops shaking little by little, her breath evening out. Her hands still keeping him closer than ever, tied around his torso.

"I will always protect you with my life," he tells her softly into her ear. "It doesn't matter what happens, I will always protect you."

Norma gradually starts letting go of him only to face him.

Her broken glare destroying Alex.

He gently wipes the tears off her delicate face. "Please, my love," he begs. "I hate seeing you like this."

Norma's big blue eyes shine because of the tears forming again in them.

"Take a deep breath for me," he whispers.

He sees that Norma does as he says so he asks her to do it again. After the third time, he detects her chest rising normally. The vein on her forehead making an appearance.

"I'm here," he murmurs.

Norma slow blinks, nodding her head in agreement. Her shaky hands holding onto his strong arms.

"Look at me and tell me you're okay," he pleads.

Norma keeps her stare at anything else but him.

"I'm—I'm okay," she looks away.

"Then look at me when you say it."

Her eyebrows furrow. "No," she cries.

"It's okay," he says moving a strand of thin hair behind her ear. "But you don't have to be scared anymore."

She locks eyes with her husband. Keeping her mouth shut so that he'd go on.

"You're not alone," he continues. "I mean, I think I'm kind of tough, don't you think?" he looks down on his biceps. "I think I can take whoever comes to disturb our peace."

A tiny smirk forms on her glossy lips, "I mean, I don't know about that…"

He pretends to be offended by her comment, "Wh—You don't think I can take down anyone in this town? It helps to think they're afraid of me, that I can tell you."

"Even the priest is afraid of you, love."

He smirks, "He is isn't he?"

Alex made her smile. That was his ultimate goal.

"No, but…" he looks down, "Really, just know that I'll always protect you," he says again.

"I know," she whispers, running her hand across his clenched jaw. "I know you always will. Thank you. Thank you for providing me with what I've never had before, my sweet love."

Her fragile hands caressing his face. He grabs her hands, holding both securely in his own and with care, he brings them up to his lips. Norma takes a deep breath, loving with her heart every time he does that gesture. There wasn't anything purer.

"It's my responsibility to care for you, to provide you with the things you've never had," he speaks softly.

Norma staring lovingly into his caramel eyes. Her heart replete with nothing but love for this man.

"Starting with protection," he finally says.

She nods her head, "I'll be eternally grateful for finding you and for making you mine."

He chuckles, looking down.

"What?" she smiles.

"Nothing, uh, I was just thinking back on the day you proposed to me at my front door."

"Romantic wasn't it?" a sincere laugh escaping her lips. "I was so nervous."

"You were?" he looks at her. "Really?"

"I was. I remember I drove around your neighborhood for about twenty minutes before I had the balls to show up at your doorstep to make a fool out of myself," she remembers. "I was shaking and terrified of what your response would be."

"I was taken aback by it all," he smiles. "Never would've expected that. Not coming from you anyway."

She covers her face with her slender hands, "Oh God."

" _It's not like you're doing anything else,_ " he repeats her words in a high pitch voice. "Are you kidding me?" he laughs.

Her face as red as the apple she was eating earlier. "What do you expect from me?" she laughs, "I told you I was nervous."

"That was cute. Even though I know that it was more of an insult than an observation."

"I'm sorry," she chuckles, "I was so mean to you back then."

"It's okay. You were secretly in love with me, I can understand that reckless behavior."

Her mouth opens slowly, her red nose and swollen eyes making her look cuter than ever. "I was?!" she asks in amusement.

"Yes. You were," he says with confidence.

A cute smirk exposing her, "Yes," she agrees, "I was."

"I know you were," he says. "Since the moment you met me."

"Oh, okay, you read people's minds now?" she smiles.

"Are you going to deny it?"

"Wh—What are—," she stutters, "How are you so sure?"

"I wasn't," he says. "But seeing you struggle just now to deny it confirmed my suspicions."

"You're so annoying," she chuckles.

"It's okay," he giggles. "I fell in love with you too the second I saw your precious face that night."

"I was really intimidated by you," she admits. "And like I told you once, I really thought you were going to arrest me."

"Well, would you like me to arrest you now?" he whispers.

"Yes. I am guilty. Guilty of loving you with my all and probably a little too much."

"In that case, we both need to be in custody right now," he says in a low voice.

"Would you like to be the one to turn me in?" she whispers.

"Let me do the honors," he smirks.

"First thing in the morning?"

"First thing in the morning," he confirms.

They were still sitting on the cold floor, their bodies used to the temperature by now. Alex ran his fingers across her delicate palm and fingers. There was a fascination about them he yet can't understand. Her eyes exploring his rough but yet loving hands, noticing that something was missing.

"Alex?" she speaks. His attention fully on her now. "I never got you a ring."

He looks down on his bare hand, running his thumb across his ring finger. "That is true," he says. "But it's okay, honey."

"No, it's not okay," she says. "I can't believe I never thought about getting you one up until now."

He smiles, "We've been too happy that we haven't even noticed."

"Can we—can we go get you one?" she asks in a low voice, almost sounding like a whisper.

Alex stares deeply into her deep blue eyes, "You want to?"

"Yes," she smiles. "I want to get you the ring I was supposed to get you in the first place. It was my job to get you one. I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be," he says, running his hand across her cheek delicately, "We can go tomorrow."

Norma's smile grew bigger, "I'll find one as gorgeous as mine," she looks down and runs her fingertip across it.

"That one is really special," he says. "It was my mom's."

Norma looks up instantly, meeting his caramel eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," he speaks softly, "It was given to me along with her belongings," he says. "I always kept it. I promised myself that if I ever got married…" his voice trailing off.

"Hey," she cups his cheeks, "We don't have to talk about it, okay?" her eyebrows furrowed, understanding that it is still a touchy subject for her man. "It's beautiful, the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Thank you for such an amazing gift and for giving it to me," she says. "I love it and I'll cherish it forever."

A side smirk forming on his lips, "After you left my house that morning I went back looking for it," he says. "Having it sitting in the drawer for as long as I can remember didn't make it hurt any less. That morning, when we were getting married and I saw the look on your face when you saw the ring… That's when I knew I had made the right choice of marrying you."

"It doesn't take much to impress me," she grins. "It's perfect, it's always been."

"I'm glad you love it," he says. "And if me having one would make you happy, then we can definitely go get one tomorrow."

"Okay," she murmurs. "I also can't have you walking around without a ring. How are needy women going to know that you're not available?"

He chuckles, "Everyone knows I'm not available, love."

"Everyone in _this_ town is aware," she says. "But how about the young chicks driving past the speed limit outside of town on Friday nights? They don't have a way of knowing that."

Alex smiles at the desperation of his wife to make sure groupie girls don't get the wrong idea or the chance to think that he is a handsome single man out on the market. The serious look on her face made him love her even more at that instant.

"You know, in that case, let's not get one tomorrow," he jokes.

Norma's not amused by his foolish joke.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he warns her.

"I will hurt you, Alexander Romero."

"You have nothing to worry about," he grins.

Her face softens, "I know. But I'll feel better if you have one, not for the girls to see but mainly for me. I would love to see you with one."

"I'm sure I'll love it too," he smirks.

The timer on the stove startles them, both looking down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Pizza's ready," he says, looking back at her. "Still hungry?"

"I could eat a damn cow," she responds.

"Come on."

He stands up first and then helps her get off the floor. She fixes her high knee socks as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Alright!" Alex exalts in excitement as he opens the oven, exposing the cheesy pizza they are about to devour.

Norma takes plates out of the cabinets, setting down two fresh out the fridge bottles of root beer on top of the kitchen table.

"Where's the pizza cutter?" Alex stands in front of the sink.

"In the drawer right next to the stove," she responds without looking up. The napkins were folded and placed next to the plates.

They sat at the table as if it was five in the afternoon rather than the morning. Eating pizza in their underwear was quite romantic, something pulled out of a movie and perhaps out of a really successful TV series. Nothing that neither of them thought of ever doing, not at this point in their lives anyway.

Norma raised her right leg up, resting her hand on her knee. She parted her hair to the side, keeping her eyes on her half eaten pizza slice.

"Do you think it would be a bad idea if we go visit Dylan?"

"Dylan?" Romero asks.

Norma nods in agreement, taking a gulp of her soda. Her blue orbs connected to Alex's.

"When he left us... we weren't..." she slowly stops speaking, remembering that Dylan's last day at the house was as hard for Norma as to when Norman was forced to leave her.

Alex decided to let her go on.

"We weren't on the best of terms when he left. We yelled at each other and said things we didn't mean," she looks away. "I'd like to see how he's doing, how his new life is treating him."

Alex touches her hand, obligating her to lock eyes with him almost instantly, "I think it'd be a good idea."

She gives him a half smile, her tired eyes filling completely with tears.

"I don't want to ruin my relationship with him more than it already is."

"I think he'll be happy to see his mom."

"You think so?" a single tear dropping from her right eye. The back of her hand brushing it away.

"Of course," he whispers. "Wanna head out right now? We can get ready and be out on the road before sunrise."

Norma squints her eyes, "Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Are you crazy, Romero?" she smiles.

"Wh—what?" he chuckles, "We are well rested, we just ate an entire pizza and we have an amazing day ahead of us. Besides, I've always wanted to listen to country music and hold your hand as we watch the sunrise together on our way to Portland."

"That's something you've always dreamed of?" Norma appreciated the way her husband always tried to make her smile. And no matter what, he never failed.

"Certainly, Mrs. Romero."

"Let's get going then."

* * *

The fresh morning breeze obligated the couple to take a light jacket for their trip to Portland. It would only take a few hours to get to their destination but Alex reminded his wife to grab a blanket along because he knew that her light jacket wouldn't be enough. Norma had rolled her eyes at her husband but then apologized with a giggle when she had to sneak the blanket into the passenger seat because he was correct once again.

"I just don't get why we didn't do this sooner," she says excitedly, her feet resting on the dashboard of Alex's SUV. Her red toes up against the windshield.

"I'm sorry," he says with his eyes focused on the road. "I know I barely have time to do anything with you because of my job, my busy schedule," he rests his right hand on Norma's thigh, instantly becoming wrapped in her own underneath the blanket.

"I know, baby," she says softly, "It's not your fault, don't say it like that, please? It breaks my heart."

"I just hate it because I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"We talk every morning after you leave for work and when you're on lunch, don't we?"

He smiles, "Mhm."

"That's something," she says. Her eyes back on the road, "I would rather see you more often but talking to you and knowing you're alright also helps me."

"Do you want me to take a few days off? I think I have accumulated days I can use whenever," he sighs. "I don't want my wife to feel abandoned."

Norma smiles, "I don't feel abandoned, honey. I sleep next to you every night, don't I?"

"You do," he speaks. "I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Norma looks away innocently, caressing his fingers with her thumb. She's always loved how Alex puts her needs before his own. The way she looks after her makes her feel like nothing can touch her. No matter how bad and doomed her life is, at the end, as long as Alex is there, Norma Romero knows that she'll be safe.

"I always feel safe when I'm with you."

Alex takes his eyes off the road for a few seconds to admire his wife's smile. "You have your own Sheriff, that's got to mean something, right?"

"That is true," she says. "I'm the luckiest pal in town, huh?"

"Nope," he responds. "I think I am."

The sun was peaking through and they are both grateful they're out of bed and on the road. Norma's heart beating normally but quickening its pace when she thought of Dylan. Something at the back of her mind telling her that it was a stupid decision for her to head out like that and go find him. She doesn't know if Dylan wants to see her. She has no idea if her son was going to greet her with opened arms.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Norma breaks the non-awkward silence.

"Why wouldn't he?" Alex asks. "It's been six months, I think he wants to know how you're doing."

Norma was quiet for a while.

"Do you think he'll ask about Norman?" she asks in almost a whisper.

Alex turns his head, facing his warrior. Norman has always been a touchy subject for her, even more after what happened that night. But they only talk about Norman if she's the one who brings him up.

"I think he will," he says with honesty. "But it's okay if you're not ready yet."

Her eyes expressing the fear and disappointment in them. "Let's go back home," she breathes.

Alex rapidly and with caution turns on the emergency signals and finds himself parked on the side of the road. Forcefully pushing over the SUV with each passing car. Norma's breath picking up.

"Look at me," he says peacefully, turning on his side and grabbing Norma's hands. Always with love. She gently kicks her feet off the dashboard. "If you think you're ready for this, we can go. If not, I'll be more than happy to drive us back home. Whatever it is that you think it's best for you right now."

"I-I don't know," she hissed. "I was so happy I'm going to see him that I completely forgot that he will ask me about Norman. He still doesn't know what happened six months ago."

"Do you think it's time for him to know?" he asks slowly, choosing his words carefully with a pair of tweezers.

She nods her head, "I don't know."

Her eyes searching for answers, answers that she wanted Alex to give her. Show her a way to deal with her fears and fight her demons away.

"Sooner or later he will," Alex says, his fingers placing locks of hairs behind her ear. "You want it to be sooner than later?"

"Um," she looks down. "Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispers, nodding her head in agreement. "If it gets to be too much I can just grab my bag and we'll go."

"Sounds perfect," he whispers. "You let me know when and I'll be out the door when you need me to."

"Okay," she says with a forced smile.

He leans in closer, pecking her lips. A real smile making its appearance.

"Let's get back on the road, Sheriff."

"Your wish is my command," he winks at her before turning off the emergency signals and getting back on the road.

Norma had dozed off without Alex noticing, her chest rising peacefully, her slim body covered and protected by her fuzzy blanket. Alex's hand still tangled with hers, even though she was napping she still wouldn't let him go. She had placed her feet back up on the dashboard and her seat was pushed back, her perfect curls dispersed for him to admire.

The sun was out, its rays shining upon his wife. Portland was only twenty minutes away and Alex felt hesitant to wake her up, she looked way too beautiful but they were almost there.

"Mrs. Romero," Alex whispers, letting go of her hand and caressing softly her rosy cheeks. He smiled when she wrinkled her nose. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Norma groaned in her sleep, Alex couldn't help but smile.

"No," she mumbled under her breath. "Five more minutes."

"We're almost there, Mrs. Sheriff."

Her blue eyes flap open almost instantly, her body raised from the seat, her elbows holding her upper weight, her eyes exploring her surroundings.

"Already?" her sleepy voice escaping her lips. "How long have I been out?"

"A little less than an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she whispers.

"I couldn't," he smiles. His eyes back on the road.

She takes her feet off the dashboard and fixes her seat. "You're too nice, Romero."

"I'm glad you think that," he says. "Half of the people in White Pine Bay thinks differently."

"Does it matter what other people think?"

"No," he assures her.

Norma grins, "Okay."

The pretty sky turned gray in a matter of minutes. The rain was coming and everyone could tell. The winds have changed and the way the birds flew out to find shelter made everyone aware of the weather ahead.

Norma's heart wanted to come out of her ribcage when they made a right turn on Brynwood Lane. The little but modern house at the end of the street was cozy even from the outside.

"He's here," Norma says as soon as she sees Dylan's truck parked outside is home. "Oh God."

"Breathe," Alex says calmly. "Everything will be okay."

Norma turns to face her husband, wanting him to assure her once again that everything will be alright.

"He's your son. Nothing has changed."

He could see how her chest rises up in a very unusual way.

"No chance of going back home, huh?"

"I don't think so, Mrs. Romero."

She looks back at him and finally gives him a sincere smile.

"You're pretty tough, Norma. You're my warrior. You can do this."

"Don't leave my side," she speaks softly.

"I will be with you every step of the way," he kissed her cheek. "Let's go, Mrs. Romero. Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello hello my fellow readers! I'm sorry about the wait, I was pretty sick and on bed rest, I have to say that I spent most of my time reading another Normero fanfic and crying in my sleep as I also searched for more Normero videos and photos on instagram.**

 **I will update really soon since I'm already working on the next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews! They truly make me happy!**

 **Until next time, sweet angels.**

 **Happy Easter!**

 **Xx**


	4. Sharp Pain

Norma lets go of the breath she's been holding since she got out of the SUV and walked straight to the front door. Alex's hand on her lower back alleviating her anxiety.

Alex looks back at her before knocking on the wooden pale door. "Ready?"

Norma gives him a reassured look, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"As much as you can take, okay?"

Norma nods in agreement, taking a deep breath as her husband knocks delicately on the door for her because she was too fragile and shaken up to do so.

He drops his hand, intertwining his fingers with Norma's, an electric wave shocking her body at the instant touch of her husband.

Alex gently squeezes her hand as the door swings open.

The smile Emma had on her face vanished as soon as she saw the couple on the other side of her door.

"Norma," she whispers, the smile that was plastered on her face a couple of seconds ago makes another appearance.

"Hello, Emma," Norma says with a smile.

"Come on in, please."

Emma steps away, allowing them to come in, closing the door after them.

"I missed you so much," she flies over to Norma and wraps her arms around her.

Norma lets go of Alex's hand only to return her warm and welcoming hug. "I missed you too, Emma."

"Sheriff?" Emma lets go of her and turns her attention to Alex. "How are you?"

"Please, call me Alex," he says. "And I'm doing very well, how about yourself?" he asks sounding almost too nicely. An Alex that Emma's never seen before.

"I'm doing better, much better," she grins.

Their voices suddenly fade away as Norma takes a sight of her surroundings. The tall glass window leading to the back patio made it much easier for the sun rays to reflect back on their tall glasses on top of the kitchen table. The fireplace next to the hallway, surrounded by books, obviously they were Emma's. Norma looks back at the kitchen, smiling as she spots two aprons hanging next to the fridge. One that says _hers_ and the other one _his._

Norma glances back at the bike resting firmly on the wall behind Emma.

"But it still hurts?" Norma hears Alex ask for the second time now.

"Not as bad, really. I think the pain worsens when I do stuff I'm not supposed to be doing. Like bending down to pick up heavy boxes, you know, that sort of thing," Emma explains.

"It must be nice not to be carrying that tank around, huh?" Norma intrudes, taking a few steps closer to them.

"I am finally free," she chuckles. "Sometimes I find myself looking for it as soon as I wake up or when I get up from the table after having breakfast. I still have to trick my mind into not having it nor needing it."

Norma lets out a small chuckle, as she hugs herself insecurely.

"But please, sit down. Let me go get Dylan," she says, walking them towards their big brown sofa with light baby blue and yellow pillows.

Norma's heart picked up its pace almost instantly and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. Alex waited for Emma to disappear into the hallway before turning to Norma.

"Breathe," he demands with a soft smile. "It's okay and you will be fine."

She takes a deep breath and nods her head. Alex was about to say something when he was interrupted by Dylan's voice behind them.

"Hey," he says softly. Emma's hand wrapped around his right arm. Walking beside him. "Is everything okay?"

Norma breathes as she lets out a small giggle, knowing that her son wasn't as mad at her as she thought, and him asking if everything was alright made her feel calmer and better.

"Y―yeah," she responds. "Everything is fine," she lies. A knot forming inside her throat.

He is now standing in front of his mom, a worried look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she repeats and she's taken aback when her son pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around his mom. Norma lets out a small gasp. She returns the hug instantly, burying her face and resting it on his left shoulder. Her body starts shaking as her sobs get louder. Dylan looks back at Alex, keeping Norma in posture. Alex slow blinks at him, giving him a knowing look.

"I'm sorry," she cries. "I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean anything I said before you left. I'm truly sorry."

He wants to tell her that it was okay. He's always known how much she protected Norman since the day he was born. Being in an abusive relationship made it much harder for her to let Norman grow up on his own. Both of them wanted what was best for Norman back then and he's glad she now understands that he meant no harm in telling her that his brother needed to go back to Pine View and not come back at all.

"Don't be sorry," he says softly. He runs his hand up and down her back, squeezing her a bit.

Dylan sensed her body soften as her breathing went back to normal. Her sniffs making it clear for them that she's stopped crying.

"Do you forgive me?" she lets go of him only to hold his bearded face.

"Only if you tell me what it is that you did and I need to forgive you for?"

She chuckles, "Oh, I love you," she kisses his hairy cheeks.

"I love you too, mom."

Norma's heart fluttered as he called her _mom_. Something he didn't do often but made her ecstatic every time he did.

"Enough crying," he says, wiping her tears away. He lets go of Norma only to turn to Romero, extending his hand out.

"Romero," he shakes his hand. Nodding as Alex did the same.

"Alex," he corrected him. Dylan smiles.

"Sorry… Alex," he says. "I'm still not used to calling you by your first name."

"He's your stepfather, might as well call him by his first name," Emma butts in nonchalantly, everyone staring back at her, remembering she was still in the room. Norma has a huge grin on her face, running her index finger over her lashes, removing the clumps made by her tears that ruined her mascara.

"I mean, you two _are_ married so…" Emma trailed off.

"I guess you're right," Dylan finally says, turning back to Alex. "I don't think I ever thanked you for marrying my mom."

Alex looks back at Norma, who met his gaze right after. Norma had talked to Dylan and explained why they got married, after that, the incident happened and Dylan had left town by then and she never got a chance to tell him about them actually being in love and loving each other. Dylan had sensed it but Norma never gave him a reason to believe it was true― his mindset was still the same.

He married Norma for her to have insurance.

And inside Dylan's head, that was still the only reason.

Dylan sees that Alex keeps his mouth shut and just when he's about to speak, he adds, "You know, because you did it for the insurance."

Norma took a deep breath, knowing that she couldn't blame him because he is still clueless about it all.

Alex gave her a _rescue me_ look.

"We did, we did get married because of the insurance," Norma speaks softly. "That was the reason why I asked him to marry me. Because I needed insurance to get help for your brother."

She tried not to sound defensive. "And then we finally saw each other," she looked back at Emma, repeating the same thing she told Norma when she went to visit her in Portland post surgery. Emma winks at her, a huge grin on her face.

Dylan's eyes went from Alex to Norma, a small nod appearing when he deciphered his mom's almost-like riddle.

"I see," he says, a tiny smile on the side of his mouth. "I'm glad. Really. I'm really glad and happy for you, mom. You deserve happiness. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I know that Rom―Alex makes you happy," Dylan turns to Alex, "You keep doing what you're doing, my man."

Norma's eyes water at her son's sudden words. It was Alex's turn to speak.

"She makes me happy," he tells Dylan. "The least thing I can do is return the favor."

Alex pulls her towards him gently, Norma's eyes fixed on Alex the whole time.

"You two make the cutest couple," Emma approached. "I cannot believe it took you this long to be together. I ship you. I always have. I was just waiting for you to realize you were meant to be together until―"

"Okay, Emma," Dylan laughs, interrupting her rant. Norma and Alex follow.

"What?" she looks back at them. "I'm just happy for them."

"Contain your enthusiasm a bit next time," Dylan grins. "Come on, we were about to cook breakfast. I could use your help, mom."

"Ouch," Emma lets out, slapping Dylan's arm.

Norma's heart was beating normally. The same way it beats when she's at home doing laundry or reading a book on the porch. She was glad Dylan somehow managed to keep Norman out of their conversations and decided to talk about his plans for the future and his new job other than his brother.

She was glad.

They suddenly were talking about Emma's condition, she listened gladly as she gulped down her orange juice.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm going to be on medication for the rest of my life but it's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be," Emma shots back a knowing glare at Dylan.

He raises his eyebrows in response. "I―What do you want from me? I have to keep an eye out for you, you don't always drink your medicine when you're supposed to."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I appreciate the thought but drinking them ten minutes after won't make my lungs collapse."

"You don't know that," he says in a low voice. His eyes kept on Emma. She returns the same sweet look he just gave her and she slowly brings her hand up to the back of his neck, keeping it there.

"I'll be fine," she reassures him. Their foreheads touching.

Norma looks back at Alex, who was right next to her with his eyes glued to the couple in front of them. He noticed her staring and instantly connects his eyes to hers.

"I think someone is in love," Norma says, directing her eyes now towards her son.

"Look who's talking," Dylan smiles, looking back at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you in love, it's actually kind of gross."

Norma's mouth drops open but she's unable to speak a word, she laughs, throwing the scrunched up napkin that was lying next to her orange juice at her sassy son.

"No offense," Dylan tells Alex cheekily.

"None was taken," Alex chuckles.

"It's just weird for me to see the woman that gave birth to me being all lovey-dovey with her husband," he says. "Weird in a good way… but still weird."

"I think it's the cutest thing in the world," Emma interferes.

"I don't think it's bad…" Norma grabs Alex gently by the face, pulling him closer to her, "I mean, we just have to keep the fire alive, right honey?" she purposely connects her lips to Alex's. Dylan groans in disgust.

"Stop it, you two!" he yells, looking away. His hand resting on his forehead.

Alex laughs, making the gesture disconnect his lips from Norma's. She opens her eyes, chuckling a bit more.

"This is the most uncomfortable I've ever been in my entire life," he jokes, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Stop being a big baby," Emma smiles. "You're the same way with me."

"Keep it down, Decody," he warns her. A grin on his face. He grabs the jar of orange juice and brings it back to the table. "You're not helping. At all."

Right after breakfast Emma and Norma started cleaning up after everyone else. The help offered by Alex and Dylan was instantly denied.

"Are you guys staying for dinner? We usually have friends come over every other Sunday and Dylan tries to get his grilling skills in action," Emma stops what she's doing, waiting for either one of them to answer.

Norma looks back at Alex, finding that his glare was already on her, "Oh, um, I don't know… We―we weren't planning on staying long." Her comment sounding more of a question for her liking. Her eyes glued to her husband, waiting for him to speak.

"Whatever you wanna do," Alex says sweetly.

"Oh, please stay, I really wanna introduce you guys to our friends, it'd be nice for them to meet my mom and know where I got my looks from," Dylan says, handing Emma more plates.

Norma smiles lovingly at her son's sudden comment.

"I―I don't know," she chuckles nervously, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course," Alex says. "Why wouldn't I be? Besides, I'd have to teach Dylan a few tricks on the grill."

"Okay, I'm right here," he states the obvious, pretending to be offended as if they had forgotten that he was still in the room. "I'd love for you guys to stay."

Norma looks back at Alex, not knowing if staying here longer than they had expected would give Dylan more time to think and bring Norman up than they had anticipated. She knows why she decided to come see her son, she wants to tell him about everything that happened and keep him updated about his brother, but having people over would make it even harder for them to talk. She didn't want to ruin their plans but if she wanted to go home tonight feeling at peace with herself, she needs to tell them about Norman. It was now or never.

"Um, woul―would you give us a minute, please?" Norma walks around Emma, making her way to where Alex was standing, grabbing his arm. "We're going to be right back," she gives them a forced smile.

"Sure," Dylan says, grabbing the plates Norma was in the middle of drying off and continued where she had left off.

Norma walks towards the patio, leading Alex right behind her. She closes the sliding door and doesn't seem to care that Dylan and Emma can see them perfectly, the glass door soundproofing their muffled words.

"We can't stay, we can't stay and have a barbecue with their friends and drink wine afterward while making small talk when I came here to talk to him about Norman," she rants.

"Then talk about Norman," he says gently, squeezing her hand.

"I can't... I want to, I'm dying to, but I can't," Norma starts to breathe heavily. "I don't know how."

"Do you want me to help you?" he cups her face softly, making her relax at his touch.

"Please," she sighs, her hands resting on his forearms.

"Okay," he whispers. "But I want you to feel ready for this, I don't want you to feel pressured because he has friends coming over."

"I don't know," her voice breaks, looking down.

Alex takes a deep breath, knowing that Dylan and Emma were staring. He could feel their eyes on the back of his neck. She'd have no choice now than to tell them what's happening. He knew Norma had no other choice― but her feeling pressured and with no way out was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Honey," with love he kisses her forehead, "It's okay, it's totally normal to feel like this when you have to speak about something so horrible that happened to you. You're scared and that's fine too. But once you let it out, you will feel better. You won't be scared anymore."

"You promise?" she whispers.

His heart jumped. Knowing how terrified she is just now makes him more vulnerable when it comes down to taking care and protecting his wife.

"I promise," he confirms.

"Okay," she takes a deep breath.

"Ready?"

Alex didn't want to walk back into the house if she wasn't truly ready. After a few seconds, she answers.

"Ready."

They walk back in, and as expected, the couple standing by the fridge give them a questionable look.

"Is everything okay?" Dylan asks.

Alex, still having Norma's hand in his, gently gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"Um, can we-can we talk?" she asks in almost a whisper.

Dylan instantly lets go of the dish rag he was holding and makes his way to his mom. Emma follows him.

"What's going on?" he asks again. Dylan glances back at Alex.

"Your mom has something she needs to talk to you about," Alex says.

Dylan looks back at her, "Are you―are you sick, mom?"

"What, no, honey, I'm not sick, I'm totally fine," she grabs his face. "Come, let's sit. We need to talk."

Norma sat comfortably next to Alex, her hand still in his, she wasn't planning on letting him go. At least not for now. Dylan and Emma sat across from them, the still intrigued look on their now pale faces.

"Mom, you're scaring me," he lets out. "What is it?"

"Nothing, love, I just―I just need to tell you about Norman," she says calmly. "Why he went back to Pine View. Why he's not here with us right now."

"Well, I kinda know why," he says.

Norma furrows her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"He needed to go back to Pine View because it was obviously a mistake to let him come back home. I told you this before I left."

"Yes, that is true. But back then I thought that it was the best decision, at least for him, you know, to come back home. I know how you felt and trust me, you made it pretty clear before you left and like I said, I'm sorry about how all of that went down."

"Then―then what are you saying?" he asks.

"It's obvious that Norman wasn't ready, I―it took me time and something terrible had to happen for me to realize that," she says in a tone that made Dylan feel a bit strange.

"What happened? Is Norman okay?" his voice deeper than before.

Norma's breath hitched, Alex's grip tightening against her sweaty palm.

"He's―He will be okay. Someday." Alex says.

"What happened?" Emma asks.

Norma looked back at Alex, silently asking for his help. She couldn't talk. It was as if someone was squeezing her neck, asphyxiating her softly. Preventing her trembling voice to tell her son about his brother and what he did to his mother.

Alex lets go of her hand, only to run it up and down her back with a gradual rhythm. He knows that he needs to take over. He's not sure that Norma can or will ever be able to say the words that he was about to speak.

"Your brother… Your brother Norman…" Alex says as he protectively keeps his eyes on Norma. "Norman tried to kill your mother, Dylan."

You could hear a pin drop.

Alex continued.

"Your brother tried to kill your mother," he repeated. "In fact, he tried to go with her too. Norman couldn't stand seeing her with me. Knowing that her heart had room for someone else. He wanted to be the only one. Norma couldn't love anybody else and he had to put a stop to it. At least that's what he tried to do."

Dylan was quiet. Emma's hand shivered as she covered her mouth―terrified of what Alex was stating.

"He―he loves Norma more than anything in the world," Emma whispers. "How is this possible?"

"He loves her enough to keep her from loving anybody else," Alex says.

"Mom?" Dylan hums.

Norma was staring at nothing. Her eyes focused on the centerpiece in front of her. Dylan gets up from his spot, kneeling in front of her.

"Mom?" his voice breaks. The tears that escaped her tired eyes landed on the floor.

"Oh my God," Emma cries.

Norma's eyes finally connect with Dylan's, he could see the pain in her eyes. Anyone could.

"How could this be?" he asks, not expecting a response from his mom but more of a question to himself. "How did it happen?"

It was Norma's turn to speak.

"Do you remember that old furnace in the basement?" she says weakly.

Dylan nods in agreement.

"Well, the one that was actually working broke the night after Norman came home. The house was freezing," she remembers. "We had to spend the night at the motel. And then Alex sent someone to fix it the next day."

"And then what happened?" he says in almost a whisper. His hands now tangled with his mom's.

She was quiet for a moment. Trying to remember or even put into words what happened that night.

"Um, the day you told me you talked to Alex about admitting him back into Pineview without my consent, I confronted Alex," she looks back at Alex, more tears forming in her tired orbs. "I said horrible things to him," she was still directing her words to Dylan even though her eyes were focused on her husband. "I said things I didn't mean because I thought that he was trying to come between Norman and me."

"He was just trying to help you," Dylan says softly. "Just like I was trying to help Norman too. You couldn't see it, mom. You couldn't see that he needed help."

"I know that," she turns back to Dylan. "I know that now. But back then I didn't. Or at least I didn't want anyone to tell me how to manage and deal with my kid."

"What did he do?" Emma asks from the couch. Her voice sounding softer than ever.

Norma sighed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "The furnace wasn't broken. It just needed a new control panel. The guy that went to the house to fix it updated me with the details on the furnace that _wasn't_ working. He told me… He told me that he was glad that I didn't try to fire that one up… Because there was a crack in the firebox. A crack that could have inadvertently gassed the whole house."

Dylan instantly looks at Alex, finding that the man was now clenching his jaw like he's seen him do before. Playing nervously with his fingers as Norma talked. Having her revive that moment was clearly tormenting him.

He could see it. He was sure of it.

He didn't say another word neither did he asked another question… It wasn't hard to comprehend. It wasn't hard to tie the loose ends together.

"How―how did he know?" Dylan asks.

"Your brother was sitting quietly at the feet of the stairs. He heard the whole thing," Norma cries softly. Pausing between words to regain vigor. "I'm sure of it because he heard when I told the guy that I and my husband were planning on cleaning and fixing the basement. He wasn't happy about it."

"He never liked you, huh, Alex?" Dylan asks him. Alex looks up to meet his gaze and slowly nods his head.

"Anyways," Norma started talking again, "Back to when I found out that Alex had talked to you about admitting him back, that evening I pretty much ended things with Alex. At least from my perspective, we were done. I couldn't have him take my son away from me… I wasn't going to let him come between us… That's what I thought I wanted… I couldn't see the big picture. I couldn't see―" the sobs coming now harder than before. Anything other than hushed. "I couldn't see that my husband was trying to protect me. Trying to prevent something like this from happening but for whatever reason, I decided to let Norman tricked me into thinking that he was actually better. I believed him because he was my son," she weeps. "He was my son and I had to protect him."

Dylan gets up from the floor, pulling Norma into his tight embrace. His tears now streaming down his face just like his mother's. Her rattled body letting out screams of horror as she was forced to remember what she's been trying to forget for so long.

"Shhh," Dylan tries to sooth her. "It's okay, mom. It's okay. Calm down, please."

Alex is still looking blankly at his hands. Still playing with his fingers. His chest rising in a passive tempo. He's never been a man to show any emotion and everyone knew that. But seeing his wife go through such a hard time must have been and still might be in fact a real horror for him.

"Please don't make me think about it anymore," she sobs. "Don't make me remember."

Alex looks back at them, meeting Dylan's eyes. Giving him a knowing look. It was enough.

"Okay," Dylan says. His hand keeping her in posture. "I won't make you tell me detail by detail," he lets go of her, only to make her face him. "But you have to tell me what he did, how he did it and how you got out of it. I deserve to know," his voice breaks. "I could've lost you, mom."

"Oh, honey," she sighs, her puffy eyes and stuffy nose making her sound congested. "But you didn't, okay?" she grabs his face, noting the look of horror her son had plastered all over his face. "You didn't lose me and I'm still here, okay?"

She knows how hard it's been―what she's put Alex through. She didn't want her son to feel everything she's felt. She didn't want him to feel like he should be afraid for her. Not anymore.

"I'm still here and you know damn well I'm not going anywhere," she lets out a small chuckle. "You hear me?"

With a fearful and distressed look, he nods in agreement.

"I don't want to lose you," he murmurs, setting his hands on top of her forearms.

Hearing those words made her heart throb. He's never been affectionate towards her. Growing up was a hard task for him and he had it harder than Norman. She's always known that. The resemblance to his father prevented Norma from showing him any affection most of the time. He never felt like his mother loved him enough. She was never present at times when she needed to be. But she was still his mother. The most important woman in his life.

"As much as I love listening to you tell me you don't want to lose me, I don't want you to, okay?" she wiped the tear that tumbled down his hairy cheek. "Your mommy is not going anywhere."

Her chest was hurting a bit but it went back to its normal pace. Rising softly with each breath.

Emma was still sitting across from them―speechless. So was Alex.

"What did he do?" Dylan asks.

Norma took a deep breath. She knew that she had to continue and tell him what happened. It was the only way she was going to be at peace with herself. "I was so upset that night that we had leftovers for dinner because I was in no mood to cook. Well, he ate. I couldn't," she continues. "Before I got ready for bed, I…" she looks back at Alex. "I wrote a note… for Alex… pretty much ending things with him. I took my ring off and I was planning on dropping the envelope off the next day at his house once I knew he was at work."

"Did he ever get it?" Emma finally spoke.

"No… Well, he did. But not how I was planning on it," Norma replies. "As I got in bed that night, Norman came to my doorstep. He wanted to say good night," her voice softens. "He got in bed with me and we talked. Talked for what seemed forever. I remember I was really tired. I was dozing off but I still don't recall when I fell asleep."

"Mom…"

Norma faces him again. "The last thing I remember is waking up to Alex compressing my chest. I couldn't breathe. Everything went black after that. I woke up two days later in the hospital. I haven't seen your brother ever since."

"Was the house gassed up?" he refers to Alex this time.

"Yes," Alex response.

"How did―how did he do it?" Dylan asks.

Norma looks back at Alex, grabbing his hand. "He turned the old furnace on and closed all the vents inside the house…"

"All of them except for the one in her bedroom," Alex states firmly.

Dylan couldn't speak.

"How―how did you find her?" Emma asks Alex.

"I went back to the house after my shift was over. I needed to talk to her. Something told me to go talk to her. I wasn't going to give her up," he says in a soothing voice. "I wasn't going to let go of my wife. Not then and not ever." He turns to Norma, giving her a cherish smile.

"It must have been really hard for you," Dylan tells him. "To find her like that."

"I was terrified," he confesses. "You have no idea how scared I was to not be able to bring her back. To leave her there, as cold as she was, laying on the floor… lifeless. I don't―," he stops talking. Dylan decides to cut him off.

"It's okay, Alex, you―you don't have to go into details," he says. "But thank you. Thank you for going back for my mom. Your love saved her."

"For better and for worse. In sickness and in health," he repeated the vows Connie recited that morning at City Hall. He turns to Norma. "Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part? I already told you you're not allowed to die," Norma reminded him with a smile. "I didn't have permission from you so neither do you."

"Okay, I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth," Dylan says, scrunching his nose. Emma laughs.

"I'm glad you're okay, Norma," she gets up from the comfy couch, standing in front of Norma. "I'm sorry about Norman, I know it must be really hard for you."

"It's been hard," Norma stands. "It's been hard but I'm glad that you guys know about it now. It's no longer a secret that Alex and I have to keep. You are more than welcome to go see him. Feel free." She pulls Emma into her tight motherly embrace. The hug that Emma's always cherished.

"You won't mind?" Emma asks.

"No, sweetheart."

"We're not going to go see him," Dylan voice creeps back from behind Emma and Norma hugging. They instantly let go of each other, only to face him. Dylan carried on, "I'm not going to visit the person that almost killed my mother. That's not happening."

"Dylan…" Norma tried to speak.

"No. That's not happening."

Alex gets to his feet and gently places a hand on Norma's lower back, getting her attention. "Let him," he whispers into her ear. "Let him feel and figure out all of this. He'll come around."

A part of her wanted Dylan to go visit him, to go see how he's doing. The weekly updates on Norman sometimes were not enough for her. But she also wanted Dylan to be mad. To get mad. Only so that he could learn how to deal with the situation better than how she handled it. Dylan's never been close to her, at least not as close as Norman ever was, but she could not deny that seeing him upset for her made her feel a bit cheerful.

"I understand," she finally says. "Do what you feel it's best for you, okay? But don't forget that he is still your brother. And he's still my son."

"How do you do it?" Dylan asks abruptly. "How can you pretend that he didn't try to kill you six months ago?"

"And who says that I'm pretending?" Norma asks him dryly. "Who says that I'm okay that he's back into that place? How do you know that not seeing him is not killing me? That not knowing how he truly is is not affecting me? Huh?"

Dylan clenched his jaw. He looked just like Caleb. Norma hated it.

"How do you think I feel that my husband was this close," her fingers forming a gap between them, "to becoming a widower when we were only married for two weeks? How you do know that I go to bed every night content with myself thinking that he's laying next to me, probably replaying over and over again how he almost lost me and that might be the reason why he tosses and turns so much at night? Do you know how I feel? Do you know that up to this day I believe that he deserves so much better than me? Do you know how I feel, Dylan?" her tone made her sound angry. An anger that wasn't towards any of them but at the situation that she was in.

"No," he says respectfully.

"Because you haven't asked me how I feel. You just _think_ you know."

"I'm sorry," he says with honesty in his voice.

She sighs, "This is killing me. Being away from you was killing me. Not knowing if my son is getting better is killing me. Believing that my husband deserves much better also kills me. The same way it would have killed him to find me passed out that night, carried me to the corridor only to pump my chest and not feel my heartbeat anymore," her tears making wet paths down her neck. "You have no idea how bad it's been for me, Dylan. Norman hates me. He thinks I chose Alex over him," the back of her hand wiping the tear that ran down her cheek and into her mouth. "He was dangerous and I couldn't see it. He has this whole idea in his head of how things happened ever since he came back from Pineview."

"Mom…"

"I've spent my entire life protecting your brother, Dylan. I did everything I could," her eyes shut at the sudden flashbacks, "I had to force myself to have sex with Sam because I never wanted him to hurt him. Every time he came home drunk, he was always headed to Norman's room. I never knew his intentions but I wasn't going to stand back and find out. I had to send you away. I promised myself that I would take care of him the way I couldn't take care of you. We moved to White Pine Bay for a fresh start. Regardless of every shitty situation I've been in that damn town, I was able to find a good man," she sobs. "A man that I couldn't stand at first but that ended up becoming my whole world. A man that saved my life."

"Mom, please, you don't have to―"

"I don't deserve anyone's love. Not yours, not Norman's and most certainly not Alexander's."

"Honey…" Alex's hands reach for her arms, he hates when she talks like that.

"I know I don't," she cries. "Doesn't matter what any of you say, I know I don't deserve it. And that kills me because I want to be worthy of your love."

Alex pulls her back into him, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders. Her shaken hands grip suddenly his forearms. "I'm sorry," she cries, her back resting against his chest. "I'm sorry," she repeats.

"Mom," Dylan cries. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You're an amazing mother. You did your best to protect Norman, that's what a good mother does. You always tried to make him believe in himself even though most of the time he had no idea who he truly was," Dylan grabs her face, making her face him. "You're an amazing human being and I am so lucky to call you my mother."

Her sobs only got louder as Dylan, with Alex still hugging her from behind, pulled her in for a hug. She buried her face into his neck, Dylan didn't mind that he was being now embraced by Alex as well.

"I love you, mom," he cries. "I love you so much."

"I―I love you too, honey," she says between soft cries. Her hands tangling in his blonde hair. "If I did anything in my life right, was have you and your brother. I would never change either of you. I'm sorry I was scared to love you how a mother is supposed to love her child. But just know that I've always loved you. Since the day I laid eyes on you."

Alex kisses Norma's head, knowing that his wife had said everything she had to say and that now she'll be at peace with herself; made him feel at peace with himself as well. Dylan was now a part of him too. He wasn't able to raise him as a kid but was more than happy to be present and be the father figure he never had as a child let alone as a young adult. So was Norman. They were a part of his wife, therefore, they were his too.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Norma tells him again. Her cries coming softly to an end. Dylan's dying inside his throat. "Mommy will never leave you."

Dylan pulls back a bit, facing his mom, making Alex loosen his tight grip on them. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" she wipes his face with her delicate hands.

"You're not allowed to die either, you hear me?"

Alex smiles at his words, words that a moment ago were too corny for him. Norma's grin growing wider on her drained face. "Yes, sir. Not ever?"

"Not ever," he confirms.

"Don't worry. If the men of my life don't want me to die, then I won't."

* * *

 **A/N: First and foremost I want to thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter. It's been the longest one yet and just know that it's cut into two different parts. On the next one, you'll see them go ring shopping for Alex, probably Dylan and Alex bond and... What else? Drop it down below and let me know what you wanna read. I'm always open for suggestions!**

 **Follow, fave and review, babes!**

 **Also, I may or may not have cried while writing this chapter. I wanted to focus on how hard it's been for her more than anything. But it was far too painful. I am still pissed about the finale. I don't even want to get into it because then my rant will never stop. I'm just glad I get to make up my own Normero and share it with you guys.**

 **Normero forever, right? #TeamUnicorn**

 **Until next time, loves.**

 **Xx**


	5. Every Sunday Afternoon

"It's so nice to have you guys here," Emma said, pouring more wine into hers and Norma's glass.

"It's nice to be here," Norma kept her glare on Alex and Dylan, not knowing nor understanding what her men were looking for under Dylan's hood; his truck was almost brand new. She tried to be as careful as possible hiding behind the sheer curtains, not wanting to get caught as she secretly admires how perfectly the two of them bond right before her eyes. She can't make out any words or what they're talking about, but she was sure that it was a dialect that neither her or Emma will ever understand.

A few hours after their talk, after saying everything they had to say, they decided to stay. It was almost time for lunch and Norma wanted to make something special for them. At the end of the day, she felt like she needed to thank them for letting them barge in and ruin their usual Sunday barbecue with friends. Hopefully the little yelling and the crying that occurred early in the morning didn't ruin their appetite.

Norma is so in love with the sight of them conversing in front of her that she doesn't notice when Emma, handing her the glass of wine, clears her throat to get her attention.

"Sorry," Norma looked back at her with a grin still splattered all over her face. She takes the glass from Emma's hand and gets back to her staring.

"It's so strange," Emma said in almost a whisper.

"What is?" her eyes still focused on them.

"Seeing Dylan with Romero. Strange in a good way, I mean."

"It's freaking adorable," Norma stated in a low voice. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Seeing them together. Seeing them actually get along. Something Alex never got to experience with Norman. I really wish I could just stop time right now. Leave them there. Forever."

Norma's tone made Emma understand the importance and how crucial it is for a mom to see her son get along with her husband. Something she's never had before and that she is undoubtedly enjoying. It must be hard for her to always be in the middle. But she knew that seeing them interact was important to her. Something that she'd definitely remind Dylan after they leave. If it was that important to her, she knew that Dylan would not oppose to make his mom happy. Not after everything that's happened and not fairly after learning that he almost lost her.

"I'm sorry, Norma. I'm sorry you've had such a tough life."

Norma looked back at her, her eyes sparkly with clear water. Tears that will be escaping her eyes shortly. "It's not so bad now."

"What do you mean?" Emma whispered. Norma made her way to the couch. She was exhausted. Mentally and physically. Tired was an understatement.

She sighed before plopping down on the comfy couch tucking in her right leg and sitting on it. Her left arm extended as she held the glass of wine.

"It's not so bad," she repeated. "I had it _really_ bad when Norman was younger. It got worse when I came to this crummy town. Well, White Pine Bay, I mean."

Emma sat across from her, "Yeah, I remember everything that happened after you and Norman got here. You haven't had any good breaks."

"I do now," Norma said. "I mean, despite of everything, I get to be on my own. Think on my own. I no longer have a second voice inside my head telling me what to do or to do the opposite of what I've always wanted to do. That's how it worked with Norman. I managed to live my life second guessing my every move. Putting my son's condition behind me only because I chose not to believe that he was really sick and needed help."

"You always thought you were all he ever needed," Emma had the nerve to say. Norma not taking offense to it― it was true.

"I was never able to breathe on my own, you know?" her voice sounding softer. "It sounds horrible because it seems as if I'm implying that my son was a burden but that's not what I mean," she corrected herself. "Now I'm at peace because I know that he's getting the help that he needs. It hurts like hell to not have him around and to think back on everything he did, but he's getting the help I was never able to provide him with. As much as I wanted it."

"I know exactly what you mean," Emma gave her a side smile. "And it doesn't sound horrible at all. You took care of him his entire life. Now it's time for Norma to sit back and let other people take care of him. You deserve your own break."

"I think I do," she spoke. "But I'd be lying to you if I tell you that I don't feel guilty of it all."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "For helping him? By accepting that your love and care after all these years wasn't enough? I think you made the right choice."

Norma shrugged, consuming her wine in a gulp.

"Time will tell."

"Norma," Emma sighed. "You can't beat up yourself for this. You've done enough. You've sacrificed yourself many times for him, I'm not judging you or saying that it was wrong because God knows that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say, Emma? That's what a mother is supposed to do for her sick child, don't you think?" she asked in a candid tone.

"I just― I don't think that you should blame yourself for this," she explained. "I saw how much you protected Norman and that's fine, but at the same time, you should be glad that under the circumstances Norman is being taken care of. He's being watched and I'm pretty sure that one day he'll come back to you. It just takes time."

Norma wiped the tear that shed down her face with the back of her right hand. "I don't―I don't want to talk about it anymore."

No one is hurting more than Norma. But tormenting herself isn't what they want her to do. If only she could see that she made the right decision and that he's better off being away from her for her own safety.

But it takes time.

She'll get there when she gets there.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel―"

"No, it's fine, I know you mean well," Norma gave her an honest smile. "I just want to keep my mind off things, don't want to think about it anymore. I came here because it was killing me knowing that Dylan knew nothing about it. But now that he does, I just want to move on. Out of sight, out of mind. Yeah?"

"Okay," Emma smiled instantly, understanding where she was coming from. "But promise me that you'll try to enjoy the rest of your day?"

Norma chuckled. "I promise you I will try to enjoy the rest of my day."

"More wine?"

A devious look on Norma's face. "More wine."

"What are you girls talking about?" Dylan asked as he walked through the door, his greasy hands being held together as he made his way to the bathroom. He stopped halfway, waiting for their response.

"Girl stuff," Emma smiled back at him, taking Norma's empty glass from her hand and walking towards the kitchen. "Wine is the answer, what was the question?"

"You tone it down, there," he tells Emma. "Don't get my mom drunk."

Norma scoffed, "Please, everything about today makes me want to get drunk."

"In that case, we'll be needing more wine," Emma semi-yelled from the kitchen.

"What are you guys working on?" Norma asked with a sudden grin.

"Guys stuff," Dylan responded.

Norma gave him a knowing look. He continued, "Like you'll understand, mom."

"Try me."

"No."

"Fine, I'll ask someone that's actually going to give me a fair answer."

Norma makes her way to the front door, leaving Emma in the kitchen and Dylan in the bathroom rinsing his stained hands. She opens the door, spotting her husband with his eyes glued to something under the hood. His black t-shirt tightly as ever around his biceps. Biting her lip to contain her enthusiasm, she tried to shake it off. Not that she was able to.

"Need assistance?" her voice low and gentle.

Alex's smile instantly made an appearance, raising his glare and meeting his wife's.

"Of course," he said. "I could use a hand."

Norma reaches his side and gets closer, his sweaty forehead almost touching hers.

"Watchu doing?" she asked in a childlike voice.

He plants a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm replacing the spark plugs, do you know what they are?"

She shakes her head in negation, "No," she smiled. "Would you show me what you're doing?"

"Sure, look," he said softly, "I basically have to remove the old wires by grasping the end boot and pulling it off the distributor. Do the same thing on the spark plug end of the wire. I also have to use a spark plug boot removal tool for best results and to reduce my chances of breaking the plug tip."

A blank stare reflected on her pale face, "You might as well be speaking Spanish to me right now. I didn't get any of that."

"¿ _Te digo en español, entonces?_ "

His sudden Spanish made her breath hitch. He knows exactly what that does to her. He is fully aware.

"D―don't do that," she whispers, his abrupt closeness making her close her blue orbs.

"Why not?" he asked seductively. His lips brushing her jawline. " _Puede que entiendas mejor si te digo en español."_

 _"_ Alexander," she's almost out of breath. Deep down loving the effect his sexy Spanish has on her. "You can't just say those things. I don't know what you said but you know you're prohibited from doing that."

He smiled, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Norma chortled. "You think you're slick."

"I try to be."

"Oh, trust me, I know that."

Her eyes wander back and forth to her husband and the engine adjacent to them. There was something so precious about seeing him work on her son's truck. Something so personal. Something she's never felt before. He's providing Dylan with what he's never had. And to her that was more than enough.

He noticed the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

Norma was close to tears, "Um…"

In a flash he lets go of the spark plug socket he was holding, trying to wipe his hands on himself. His eyebrows furrowed, the immediate protective instinct shadowing his body. The way she licks her lips in a non-seductive way lets him know that she's about to speak so he stops himself from asking further questions.

"Uh, I just… Thank you."

The confused look on his face makes her smile, "Thank you for doing this. You have no idea how much it means to me."

He suddenly understand what she means, it doesn't require much detail to figure her out. At least not for Alex.

"You're very welcome," he whispers. "Who else is going to teach him how to properly change the spark plugs?"

The tear that was lingering in her left eye escaped freely down her cheek. He closes the distance between them. "Don't cry, honey. It's my job, you hear me? He's also my son now."

She looks at him for one last time before throwing herself onto him. She's desperately sucking in breaths between sobs. His greasy hand apologetically holding her head in place. Her arms keeping him hostage, holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

"So is Norman," he whispered into her ear. "They're mine now and so are you. Don't thank me for taking care of what's mine. I do it with pleasure."

Her hands rest firmly on his neck. "Thank you for being so amazing. For being such an amazing husband." Her voice calmer than before.

"I don't have to do much," he smiled into her neck. "It just comes naturally, you know?"

There it was. The giggle he was dying to hear.

She lets go of him a tad, her red eyes drowning in his caramel ones. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," he assured her, his tone more serious than a before. "But really," he moved the frequent blonde lock that's always tickling her cheek back to its usual place behind her ear. "I just want you to know that I'll be present in his life for as long as he lets me. I want this."

"You do?" there was hope in her eyes.

"Of course I do," he said in a very low voice. His eyes roaming back to her lips. "I hope it's okay that I called them my sons. I mean, I don't want to overstep…"

"You're not overstepping," her fingers playing with his dark hair. "You're my husband… That makes you their step dad. I think it's great for you to try and have a relationship with Dylan. I know it means a lot to him too."

"It means a lot to me that he's trying," he confessed. "You know, I never got a chance to start over with Norman… He's always hated me."

A knot formed in the throat, "Honey, he doesn't hate you."

Alex completely disagrees. "He's never liked me. I understand that he was trying to protect you but he never gave me a chance."

His eyes reflecting a bit of sorrow. "I've always known how important your kids are to you. In some ways I've always tried to let them know that I care about them too. But it takes time, you know? Time will tell."

"I'm sorry that I never stood up for you, at least not when I needed to," she spoke softly. "But I did try… I always thought Norman would come around and that he would give you a chance. I'm sorry he never did."

Alex shrugged, "I still have Dylan, right?"

"You still have Dylan," she simpered. "You have Dylan and you have me."

"Which one will I get to keep forever?" his greasy hands caressing her waist.

"Both of us…" she whispered. "Norman too," she added, "You get to keep us for as long as you want, Romero."

"Well, you're screwed because you guys are never getting rid of me."

"I'm totally screwed," she agreed sweetly.

"Get a room," Dylan cleared his throat as he let the door slam behind him. His clean hands holding a huge wrench. "People are trying to work here."

Norma instantly rolled her eyes, keeping her husband imprisoned in her tiny arms. "We might need to get a damn room," she chuckled.

Alex kissed her forehead warmly.

"Get used to it, punk," Norma mean mugged her son.

Dylan smiled, "It's all so weird, mom! I'm never getting used to it."

"You don't have a choice," Emma uttered, holding a tall glass in her hand. Norma thought that there was more ice than the lemonade itself, but mentally thanked her for keeping Alex hydrated.

"Thank you," Alex smiled at Emma, grabbing the glass with his right hand, keeping Norma secured with his other one.

Norma let her body relax on him. Leaning towards him she settled her head under the crook of his neck. The embrace around her arms tighter than before. He loved how affectionate she was, especially lately. He tilted his head a bit so that he could drink his lemonade. Norma's eyes focused on Dylan.

He didn't say anything this time but gave her a captivating look. His mom was truly happy and in love. Deep down he also loved it. Teasing her about it was making it more pleasant and he adored the look on her face and how she'd roll her eyes at him every time. But there was no way in hell that he feels or will ever feel uncomfortable by his mom being the happiest she's ever been in her life. All things considered.

"You guys hungry? I can fix lunch," Emma asked.

"Lunch sounds good," Dylan responded. His hands leaning against his truck, inspecting the work he and Alex had completed in such a short amount of time. He felt proud. "You hungry, Alex?"

"A little bit," he responded, taking down his hand holding the empty glass and crossing them over Norma's lower back.

Norma took the chance to bury her nose in his neck. Taking a deep breath she remembered how crazy she was over his manly scent. Not cologne, not of sweat. It was a unique scent that drove Norma over the edge.

He pressed his lips on her temple, kissing it a few times.

"Are you, honey?"

"Not really," her words muffled against this neck. "But I'll make you something."

"Oh no, please, let me." Emma spat.

"No offense, Em..." Dylan spoke. Emma knew what was coming and she rolled her eyes in advanced. "But I kind of want mom to make lunch."

"You've missed your mommy's food, huh?" Norma asked in a mocking voice. Dylan shrugged.

"I have," he confessed.

"I'm sure she misses cooking for you too," Emma said sympathetically.

"Now you have no one to cook for other than your husband."

The smile on her face suddenly went away. Being reminded that she can't make as much food like she used to, left a weird taste in her mouth. Cooking for Alex was her favorite and making sure he was well fed too, but being reminded of that made her feel as if someone suddenly pushed her off of cloud nine.

Dylan noticed how her face softened and his heart shrunk. "Uh, I... I didn't mean it like that, mom."

"I know you didn't, honey. It's okay."

Alex sensed the change in her voice and rapidly cupped her head, kissing it softly over and over again. Her hands trailed up and down his muscly back.

"So... lunch?" Emma smiled as she tried to dismiss the bad tension in the air. They all looked at her and smiled.

"Lunch," they said in unison.

* * *

Norma made sure to squeeze the life out of Dylan before hitting the road. Lovely conversations were held during lunch. Conversations that made her feel like she needed her son back in White Pine Bay. Dylan then suggested that they move to Portland and Norma didn't hate the idea. She reminded herself that she needs to talk to Alex about it even though she knows he already has his mind made up.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Alex said after gulping down the last drop of his water. "All that driving will kill me."

Norma bit her lip to keep her smile hidden. She knows Alex perfectly understood what Dylan meant. Making it seem like he didn't was the perfect way of letting him know that it's definitely not happening.

"Make sure you visit us soon, okay?" Norma hissed in his ear. "I love you very much, honey."

Dylan squeezed her back with the same intensity, not wanting to let her go. "I love you too, mom. Please take care."

The way he said it broke her heart, she's responsible from having him worry about her now. That was never her intention. "Don't you worry, okay? We'll talk constantly and we'll see each other often, all right?"

He moved his hand up to the back of her neck. "I'll always worry."

Norma lets go of him and cups his face. "I'm fine. Okay? You have nothing to worry about. I have Alex with me. We both know he wont ever let anything bad happen to me."

"I know," he said in a low whisper. "I just want you to be okay."

"Sweetheart..." she closed the distance between them instantly. "We're only two hours away. You can come to me whenever you want, you know that, right?"

Dylan gave her a tiny nod.

"Thank you for listening," she kissed his cheek, rapidly wiping it off with her thumb. "You're a great listener."

"You're a great mother."

Her sorrow vanishing at his words, "I try my best."

"Well, you do a very good job."

The time came when she had to let him go. Alex and Norma wanted to make it home before dawn. But Alex had other plans for them.

"You want me to drive?" Norma asked as she hopped in the SUV after Alex. "You must be exhausted, honey."

"Yes but so are you so what makes you believe that I will let you drive? You're my lady. I'm not going to let you drive."

Norma sucks her teeth, "Okay, sexist much?"

"Don't play that card," he rolls his eyes playfully as he backs out of Dylan's and Emma's driveway. "I just know I have more resistance, if you drive I won't be able to take a nap either way so it doesn't matter."

"Why won't you?"

"Because I won't be able to sleep knowing that you might end up in a ditch because your body betrayed you and you dozed off as you drove."

"That's a little bit extreme, don't you think?" she fixes her seat belt.

"You're not driving, Louise."

Norma instantly groans, "Okay, okay. Anything to stop you from calling me Louise."

He grinned, reaching for her hand with his eyes still focused on the road.

"You're as annoying as ever," Norma grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together. Looking out the window she adds, "I remember the first time I met you, I couldn't stand your ass."

"Remember that? I call it tough love."

She chuckled, her blue orbs staring back at him. Her stare burning the side of his face. "Tough love? You wish."

"Then what was it?" he looks back at her for a split second. The look on her face is enough to make him fall in love with her all over again.

"It was called you being a pain in the ass, that's what it was called."

Alex laughs, "Oh, really?"

"Yes!" she squeals. "You cannot tell me nor deny that you were being a hard ass on me. You even got a search warrant out just so that you could get under my skin!"

"No, no, no, no, no."

"Don't deny it," she giggled. "You just wanted to make me madder than I already was."

"You had the balls to stop me from going in and searching your house!" his tone joyful.

"Oh and you were so used to people saying and doing as you pleased that because this new lady in town had the balls to tell you no, you had to go all crazy on her. Or am I wrong?" Norma leans back in her seat, her smile never fading away.

He sighed in defeat, "I have to admit that you telling me no and stopping me from coming in was the sexiest thing ever."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I knew that you loved it!" her free hand slapping smoothly his right shoulder.

"Oh, shut up," he chortled. "You knew nothing."

"You've always loved me," her whisper almost inaudible.

He takes his eyes off the road, finding her already staring at him with fervor. His hand made its way to her thighs, keeping it between the two. "I think I always have."

"Really?"

"Since that night, Norma… Ever since that night I was never able to get you out of my damn head. You made it worse every time you decided to be a pain on my ass and make my job even harder."

"Hey…" she smiled. "Tough love, right?"

"Come here, baby," he whispered. His hand roamed up to her chin, his eyes glued to the road as he demanded a kiss.

Norma happily complied, leaning towards him and cupping half of his cheek. She pecked his lips briefly. "You've been crazy about me since the first time we met?" her whisper burning his lips.

Alex pulled her in by her slender chin once again, "Since the first time we met."

She closed her eyes at the touch and he hated that he couldn't do the same. Gently moving his face to kiss his cheek, she planted tiny smooches all over. His strong hand moving over to the back of her head keeping it secured.

"But you were all over Shelby."

"Alex…" she scolded. "I wasn't all over him… He was more of a backup plan than anything else. I needed someone to help me cover Keith's death. He offered his help and I couldn't say no. I don't think I had a choice."

"Oh, I know," he spoke softly.

Norma sits back down, her elbows resting on the center counsel of his SUV. "You hated him, huh?"

"He wasn't my favorite… But after knowing that you two were together… I think my feelings towards him changed pretty quickly."

A tiny smirk forming on her lips, "Were you jealous?"

He took a deep breath, "Norma Louise…"

She loved to get under his skin, "Just answer the question."

"Why are we even talking about this?" he bit his lip.

"I want to know. I _need_ to know."

"I just-I never liked seeing you with anybody else. I always had to lie to myself and think that you were just doing that to get me mad. To upset me even more because your name is Norma Bates and that's just what you do."

"Norma _Romero_ ," she corrected him.

"At the time you were _Bates_."

Norma rolled her eyes in displeasure, "Answer the question, Alex."

"I thought I just did?" he looks back at her not missing her playful grin. "I was crazy about you, Norma Romero. I still am. So to answer your question, yes, I was a bit jealous."

She grinned ear to ear, leaning in and pressing her lips onto his bicep, her eyes looking up at him with tenderness.

"You love hearing that, don't you?"

"A little bit," she muffled against his skin. "I just love knowing that it's been you since the start."

"It's always been you, Mrs. Romero. You have my heart right here," his palm opened in front of the steering wheel. "It's all yours. You can do whatever want with it."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Mhm," kissing her head lightly as he stops at a red light.

"I've always been crazy about you too. I was just able to play if off nicely and better than you did."

"Whoa, whoa," his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "What do you mean by play it off nicely and better? I was able to pull it off for four years. There's no way you can say that you did a better job than me."

Norma licks her lips, "Really? I knew."

"So did I!"

She squints her eyes, "You did not. I was very careful."

"Not enough," he shook his head. "I knew you liked me way before you did. Or you're going to deny that you were dying for me to kiss you when you broke into my house looking for that damn flash drive?"

"Oh, you mean when you told me you hated me? Because last time I checked, that's code for _I love you_."

He couldn't hide his smile anymore. The traffic light turning green forced him to keep his eyes off her.

"That's not code for no damn _I love you._ "

"Yes it is!" she managed to say between giggles. "Everyone knows that!"

"No it is not," he tried hard to hide his smile. His teeth aggressively biting down on his lower lip so that it wouldn't betray him. "I hate you means I hate you and I love you means I love you."

"So you meant it when you told me you hated me that night?"

His eyes shot back to hers almost too quickly. "Of-of course not, honey."

"Then say it," she leaned in, resting once again her head to his shoulder.

He sighed, "I hated you after you left for not letting me kiss you. For not letting me touch you like I wanted. For walking away like that after hitting me and not saying anything else. For making you feel like I didn't care. I hated myself because I wanted you to tell me the truth but I never wanted you to leave. Not like that."

"Trust me... I had to leave."

"Why?"

"You know why," she whispered.

"I need you to tell me," his hand roaming up her neck.

"What do you think would have happened if I didn't walk out your front door? If I stayed there, pinned against that wall breathing the same air as you? Having your body so close to mine?"

"But you wanted to stay. You know it and I know it."

"Hell yes I wanted to stay," her eyes remained closed. "I wanted to scream a bit more and tell you that I hated you for a little bit longer. I hated you for making me love you. I hated that you did everything I told you not to do. But I also hated that you made me feel wanted. I wanted you to make me yours and I hated you for that too."

"Is that why you left?" he whispered. "You would have let me show you how much I hated you too that night?"

"Yes."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief but loving her answer, his lips pressed firmly on her forehead. His eyes forever focused on the road.

"Of course," she smiled. Her arm draped over his shoulder. "It was the first time you had let yourself be so close to me. Our lips were only inches apart for God's sake."

"I was dying to kiss you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you didn't ask me to."

Her fingers playing with his dark hair. "Have you always been such a gentleman?"

His smile showed, "I've always known that we guys need to respect you girls. One of the only good things my dad ever taught me."

"Was he a good dad?" she took the opportunity to ask about him since he was never mentioned and she never knew how to bring him up.

"He was a douchebag."

That was enough to stop herself from asking further questions.

"My mother was a saint, if you ask me."

"Do you think she would have liked me?"

Alex's face softened as he heard his wife ask desperately but quietly if his mom would have approved of her. His fingers got tangled in her blonde ocean of perfect curls, massaging her scalp.

"She would have loved you, baby."

"You think so?"

"Mhm," he mumbled, kissing the crest of her head. "She would have been crazy about you. You're both identical."

Norma tilted her head a bit, allowing her blue orbs to look up at him with delight. "How so?"

"You remind me of her," he spoke in a low but loving voice. "She was also feisty but very sweet. She would always cook large meals even if the only ones eating that night was only me and her. Something that you also like to do."

She smiled. "Tell me more."

"She was very loving. Making sure that I always had lunch for school was her priority. She would always check if I had my lunch before checking if I did my homework," he sighed. "When she would argue with my dad, it always got ugly. She'd miss days from work and you could tell that she had spent all day in bed, but as soon as I got home, she always made sure I was fed."

"Sounds a lot like me," she whispered.

Alex nodded with a smile. "She was very persistent. A woman that wouldn't let anyone talk shit about her life, her kid and nevertheless, her husband."

Norma could tell by the grip of his hand and how he'd squeeze the steering wheel that remembering his father was his worst nightmare.

"We would have lunch around noon every Sunday after church," he continued. "It was always the two of us. My dad was rarely around. And if he was, it was always to suck out the good energy around us. That was his ultimate goal."

"What would you guys talk about during lunch?" she managed to ask.

"About everything. We used to talk about the future a lot. Deep down both loving how different our lives would be if my dad wouldn't had made her life a living hell. I think talking and imagining the future was always our way out of the misery we were in."

Norma leaned back on her seat, turning her body a bit and sitting on her left leg. She took his hand in hers and kept her mouth shut to let him continue telling her about his life before the woman that he loved the most decided to leave him alone in this cold and sometimes, afflicted world.

He tightened the grip of her hand, feeling her warm palm under his. Her thumb caressing his manly knuckles. "She would tell me stories about her childhood, at least the good ones. She was very brave. I tried to remind her as many times as I could. I always did. And she would tell me she knew. I was her whole life and she was mine. We knew that we needed each other and my father hated that. He hated how close we were."

"Why?"

"I was my mom's happiness," he replied. "He tried many years to bring her down and to try to make her feel less than she ever thought she was. But he couldn't stand it. I don't think he ever did."

Norma licked her lips and kept her lower one captured with her teeth. Her furrowed eyebrows made her look cuter than ever before.

"But regardless of it all, when she was with me, she was always happy."

She smiled, her face softening at the gesture. "Were you a mama's boy?"

He rolled his eyes at her question, knowing she'd love if the answer he gives her turns out to be a definite _yes_. But not doing so gave her the answer that she wanted.

"You seem like one," she said.

He shots back a glance at her, squinting his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Her giggles fill the cracks in his heart, "There's nothing bad with being a mama's boy. It's actually adorable and very admiring."

"Whatever," he mumbles. "She also would always ask me about my perfect girl. My idea of a perfect girl."

Norma's eyebrows elevate, "What'd you tell her?"

"I'd describe a girl just like you."

"Annoying and bossy?"

"Uh, no. That actually was a bonus. A two-for-one kind of deal."

She slaps his arm, earning an honest giggle from her stern man.

"Tell me," she smiled, playing with her ring at the thought of them talking about Alex's perfect girl.

"I'd tell her about my ideal girl and I remember she would always listen very carefully. As if she was taking notes. She'd ask me many times even though the answer was always the same."

"Mom's tend to listen even though you might think that we're not."

"Trust me, I know," he agreed. "I remember one time I came home and introduced her to one of my friends. She knew we were kind of dating but that didn't stop her. My mom hated her. She couldn't stand her."

Norma chuckled, "Why?!"

"I don't know," he shook his head briefly. "Up to this day I still don't know why she never liked her."

"Then how are you so sure that she would have loved me?"

"Because my friend was the complete opposite of you. In every aspect."

"And she was fully aware."

"Yes," he said. "After my friend went home that night I went straight to my room. I was upset because she had embarrassed me in front of her the whole night. She knew it too. She did it on purpose."

"Of course she did," Norma grinned.

"She goes up to my room and just stands there. Her arms crossed over her chest. I ask her why would she do something like that to me, why would she embarrass me in front of her and you know what she said?"

She nods her head in negation.

"She goes, _"Why are you with her? Why was she in my house? That's not the girl you describe me every Sunday afternoon. That is not who you want to grow up with nor marry. She's not your perfect girl so why are you with her?"_ … I will never forget those words."

"She knew…"

"She knew that this artificial friend I brought home that night for supper wasn't who I wanted so she made sure that my friend knew."

"Did your friend ever came back to your house?"

"Nope. My mom made sure to scare her away."

"I like your mom very much," she leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"It's always been you," he whispered, looking back at her. "The girl that I described many times to my mom was you. I know it and so does my mom. She knows because I always told her. She would have loved you, Norma. She would have taken a look at you and would have run to you and demanded a thousand kisses from you. I knew my mom and seeing her get upset at me because my friend was the complete opposite of my ideal girl was definitely what kept me alive and with hope."

Norma ran her long fingers inside his dark hair, stopping her hand at the back of his neck. "That's when I tell you that you telling me _no_ when I wanted to search your house was the beginning of it all. I saw my mom's reflection in you and that's when I knew that you were the girl I spoke to her about every Sunday afternoon."

"Thank you," she whispers with a noticeable knot in her throat. Her eyes watering before him. "Thank you for talking to me about her. Thank you for telling me this."

The SUV came to a dead stop thanks to the traffic light finally turning red. He looked at her. "It's no problem, honey. I've always wanted to tell you that she knew you existed and that just like me, she always had hope. She left knowing that I would find you and look…" he whispered, "I did."

Norma closed her eyes, letting her tears escape freely down her cheek. Alex cupped her face, kissing deliberately her cheek.

"Don't cry, please."

"I would have love to meet her, I don't think it's fair that I won't be able to."

He leaned in, kissing her forehead, "I think it's fair to know that even though she's been gone for a long time, every time I see you smile, when you laugh… I think of her. I think she's always around, I think she's happy that you're with me and that I finally found you."

"You feel her presence?"

"I do. I think she knows I'm happy."

"Okay," she nodded. "As long as she knows."

"I will show you a picture of her when we get home."

The light turns green and it takes him a second to notice. The cars moving behind Norma making him come back to his senses. He never knew how to bring his mom up. Kind of waiting for Norma to do so gave him time to get more closure and think about his mom meeting his wife. Something that was never going to happen but he needed Norma to know how important she is to him and how important it is for her to know that his mom knew she existed.

"But we're not going home yet so you'll have to wait."

"Where-where are we going?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"You'll see. We're almost there."

Norma looked out the window and noticed that they have not gotten back on the road that would take them home. She's been so distracted talking about her mother in law that she failed to realize they were in what seemed like a small village. Small stores crowded enough for you to believe it was a Sunday afternoon. Signs of Cafés inviting you in for their special of the day, either the 2-for-1 cold coffee or their tomato soup. Tall buildings lit up even though it was barely 2:45pm.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she explored the outside and the loving little town that surrounded them. Looking back at Alex because he never responded she asked again, this time with a tiny smirk on her lips.

"You'll see," he said again. "Seems like we're almost there."

"What are you up to, Alexander?"

He ducked his head a bit, trying to read the signs on top of each venue. Looking for the one he drove out here for, cheering softly when he did.

"Here… we… are."

Norma looks out the window and sees the big sign that read:

 ** _Ben Bridge Jewelry._**

She looked back at him with her mouth half opened.

"You didn't actually think I was going to forget, did you?"

Norma was speechless. Loving that he did not forget and actually brought her here because he wants it. She didn't have to remind him and she loved that.

"Come on," he said turning off the engine once he was able to park in for the the store. "Let's go get your husband a ring, Mrs. Romero."


	6. Too Much Is Never Enough

Walking inside the fancy venue brought goosebumps to Norma's pale and feathery skin. She's never been inside a jewelry store, let alone her reason being getting her husband a wedding band. When she eloped with Sam he was never man enough to get her one. The moment Alex, the person that married her because she needed insurance gave her one, she knew that his motive was completely different from hers.

He loved her.

His hand placed so lovingly on her lower back like always easing her nerves. She delicately moves her right arm around his lower waist, keeping him closer to her body.

"They have different ones and a whole lot of options to choose from," he tells her gently, his eyes scanning the display cases. "Do you have an idea of which one you'd like?"

He's letting her pick his ring like a true gentleman.

"Um…" she bites her lower lip, "Which one would you like?"

He looks at her almost instantly, noticing her nerves. "You're picking my ring. I'll love your final selection."

"You're not helping me pick one?"

"Nope."

"That's not fair," she said, "It'll be hard."

He grinned, looking pleased with the fact that she's so nervous and anxious about picking the right ring for him. There wasn't anything more precious. He sees her biting her lower lip shyly, her eyes wandering back from one ring to the other.

"Are you nervous?"

She looks back at him, "Huh?"

He steps closer, his hand never leaving her lower back. Leaning in moderately, he kisses her forehead.

"You're so cute."

"Don't make fun of me," she whispered, leaning her hand on his chest. Her eyes finding his. "I actually am nervous."

He grabs her chin gently, "Why?"

"I've never done this before…"

Her tone filled his stomach with more than just butterflies. The deep blue in her eyes instantly swallowing him whole in one loving stare.

"Done what?"

Her eyebrows furrowed almost immediately, her eyes wandered around the room, the people around her suddenly making her feel asphyxiated.

"Done what, baby?" he asked again, bringing her attention back to him by placing his strong hand under her chin.

"I've never been in a store this fancy getting my husband a wedding ring. I didn't know it was going to make me feel like this."

"How is it making you feel?" his hand roaming to the back of her neck.

"I don't know, overwhelmed? I just want to cry."

"Do—do you want to go? We can postpone this if you'd like?" his tone calm as usual. Always prioritizing her needs.

"No, no, no," she pleaded, "No, I don't want to go. I don't—," she sighed. "I'm just happy."

He caressed her cheek, "Promise? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I promise. It's just… This is new to me and I don't know how to handle it."

"I hear ya'," his lips brushing the little hairs sticking out near her hair line. "I felt the same way. I mean, I didn't go to the store to buy you yours but…" he grabs her left hand, caressing with his thumb what used to be his mom's ring. "I felt the same way, it's an indescribable feeling."

"Were you also nervous?" she whispered with a slight grin.

"More nervous than a long tailed cat. I was scared. I thought you'd hate it," he confessed. "I know how you feel and I know it's important for me to have one too. Get me the one you like the most, okay?"

"But would you tell me if you detest it? You have to be honest."

He pressed their foreheads together, she was being too adorable for him to ignore. The feeling inside his chest never going away. A grown woman acting like a child that had no idea which Barbie doll to choose from. Her voice quiet and celestial.

"I'll be honest. Would you pick a nice one for your husband?"

She smiled, loving that once again, he's washed away all her anxiety. "Do you like white gold?"

"I do," he said, his hands clothing her waist. "I want mine to match yours, so I think your best choice would be white gold."

Before Alex had a chance to connect their lips, an agent from _Ben Bridge Jewelry_ approached them.

"Isn't love amazing?"

They both break their gaze, their eyes scanning the slim gentleman in front of them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just saw you from a distance and you two are way too cute for me pass on the opportunity to approach you and introduce myself. I'm guessing we're here because you need a ring, sir?"

"How can you tell?" Alex asked in a monotone voice, his hand pulling his wife towards him.

"I see that your lady has one but you don't," he stated the obvious. "It's normal for the wife to get the ring first."

Alex looked back at Norma, the tiny smirk on her lips letting him know that she was not uncomfortable at all. "Well, I, uh, I'm not sure which one to get him. Would you help us?"

"Of course," said the agent politely. "Follow me, please."

Norma looked back at him before grabbing his hand and excitedly followed the skinny agent ahead, pulling Alex with her. The employee walked behind the display case. A various selection starting from white gold to titanium lined up in perfect sync.

"I'm Eric, by the way," he smiled as he leaned down, opening the miniature glass door that required key access behind the counter.

"Norma."

"Alex."

"A pleasure to be assisting you today," he smiled.

"Thank you very much," said Norma politely.

"No problem," Eric said. "Here I have our most popular wedding bands, some of them they have to be mailed in advanced because most of the time they're out of stock."

The long ring display holding only a few wedding bands, one of which caught Norma's eye. She leaned closer to the glass, looking back at Alex.

"Look at this one," she told him in a low voice. Alex loved her tiny gasp when she first saw it and asked Eric if she could see it. Alex leaned in, looking over her shoulder at the one she pointed out with her tiny finger.

"Of course," Eric said, taking the ring off the display. "That one is very popular. People love it."

"I can see why," she smiled. The oversize wedding band being held by her slim fingers. "It's beautiful and so simple."

"I think we have a winner, Alex!" Eric exclaimed.

Norma turns to him, the look on her face letting him know that this was the one. "Do you like it?"

Smiling widely, he grabs the ring, inspecting it unhurriedly. He surprisingly loved it.

"I love it," he confessed. His hand wandering up her back. "Do you?"

"I do," she said cheekily. "Are you a hundred percent sure?" her wide smile never fading away. The way she tapped her feet on the ground excitedly diminished any doubts that this is the one she wants.

A child with a new Barbie doll indeed.

"I love it, honey," his lips kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she smiled, "Let me see."

Norma grabs his left hand, sliding in the ring and loving how it fit perfectly. It's as if it was made just for him.

"It's perfect," she mumbled to herself. A tiny knot forming inside her throat.

He extended his palm, spreading his fingers as he admired the ring that his wife had picked out for him. He looked back at Norma, when he met her gaze, he felt drawn into her eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions.

"Do you love it as much as I do?" he whispered.

She could only nod her head in agreement, tears forming in her gorgeous eyes, making their way down her rose cheeks. He pulled her closer, cupping her jaw.

"It is perfect," his lips only inches away from hers. Her hand gently touches his, she grins instantly as the ring makes contact with her skin. He closes the distance between them, connecting their lips.

He could tell that she's smiling through the kiss. This small gesture of being able to get him a wedding band was making her the happiest woman on earth and for him that was enough.

"Are we taking it home?" Eric said, bringing the couple back to earth.

"I think we are," Alex smiled, letting go of her only to grab his wallet.

"Excellent choice, ma'am," Eric said putting back the ring display inside the glass and locking the miniature door right after. "Can I see it, sir? I need to get it ready and cleaned."

"Sure."

They kept their glance on Eric as he walked to the back room with Alex's ring in hand. Alex was the first one to look back at her, finding her glowing beautifully and content with herself.

"Are you happy?"

She looks back at him. "I am. I'm really happy."

"Come here," he whispers, pulling her closer to him. Not caring that the store was almost at full capacity. Her thin arms rapidly making their way around his neck. Her face quickly buried in it, enjoying the mixture of his cologne and aftershave.

"I love you," she mumbles against his skin, her childlike voice back.

His lips brush the side of her cheek, "I love you more, baby."

Norma lets go of her grip and faces him. "This means a lot to me. The fact that I didn't have to remind you makes it even more special."

"It's no problem," he said. "I googled this place before I started working on Dylan's truck. You really think I'd forget that my wife desperately wants me to have a ring because she wants to let the world know that I'm hers?"

She grinned. " _Desperately_?"

"Looks pretty desperate to me."

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, "Whatever you say, Sheriff."

"Oh, say something back. It's no fun when you don't argue back."

"And that's exactly why I don't do it," she giggled. "I know you're just pushing my buttons. You're dying to get a reaction from me but―"

He crashes his lips against hers, shutting her up the way she adores. Her smile always betraying her every time he does it. Trying to act like she doesn't love it will be a forever failed task.

"You can tell me how annoying I am on our way home," he muttered against her lips.

"What if I want to do it now?" she asked, her hands on his neck.

"I won't let you," he kissed her gently, enjoying the taste of her lips.

Alex showing affection in front of others was Norma's weakness. For a man that's always been known for his lack of emotion, someone unmoved by joy and grief, he's made a drastic change. The love of his wife turning his world back to color.

"You look sexy with a wedding band, sir," Norma broke the kiss, pressing her forehead on his.

"I do?"

"You do," she replied. "You have to be careful now."

"Of what?"

"Of the attention you'll be receiving," her tone serious but soft.

"What makes you think that I haven't been receiving any?"

She leans her head back, "You know why women like men in uniform?"

He simpered, "No."

"Because we know they can follow orders."

Alex wrinkles his mouth, "Is that why?"

Norma nods, "And you know why some women like when not only do they have a uniform but also a ring?"

"Why?"

"Because they know that that gorgeous man in uniform also has a wife. The one that makes him follow the rules."

He giggles, his hands pulling her much closer. "Sounds accurate."

"I know it does," she runs her index finger along his jaw. "Because that's how it is."

"I have no problem showing the world that I have a beautiful wife waiting for me back home," he pecks her lips, "That I'm more than happy to do as she please and follow her rules."

"Good safe," her lips stretching as her smile made its constant appearance.

"Are you mine?" his eyes focused on her lips. His warm breath caressing her skin. A question he asked far too much. Wanting her to reassure him. To remind him that she's entirely his.

"I am… But just a little. Not entirely yours," she grinned, always giving him a different answer every time.

"Just a little?" he whined. "That's what you think…"

Her chuckle made his heart flutter.

Eric came back with the ring inside a tiny velvet box. An elegant bag with a giant turquoise bow on his left hand. Alex broke his gaze and faced the guy that for the second time now, had proudly earned his cock-blocking title.

"I think you are all set," he said cheekily.

They step adjacent to the counter, Alex handing him the credit card with his and Norma's name on it.

After the transaction was processed and Eric placed the ring box inside the bag, Norma told him that he didn't have to add any tissue paper to it. She promptly stuck her hand inside the bag, removing the velvet box from it. Alex knew she was desperate for him to put the ring back on, he smiled sweetly at her urgency of doing so.

"Thank you so much for your help, Eric. You've been amazing," Norma said.

His face turning a light shade of red. "It's been a pleasure but I didn't do much. It was love at first sight and those are my most important sells. The ones I love. Thank you for that."

"You're great," Alex extended his hand for Eric to shake.

"Again, a pleasure."

"Thank you," Norma mouthed, her finger caressing the ring in the now opened box.

Alex like always placed his hand on Norma's lower back letting her walk in front of him, making their way to the entrance as they walk past cheerful women picking and choosing their most beloved jewelry.

The cool breeze touched the warmth of their cheeks. The SUV parked in front of the store blinked its headlights as Alex unlocked it from the sidewalk. He held the door opened for her.

"Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome," he leaned towards her, watching as she went to grab the seat belt, helping her tuck her dress right under her thigh. He didn't miss the lovely look she gave him.

He walks around the SUV, carefully getting in as he watches for cars driving by.

"It's so simple but so cute," Norma's eyes focused on the ring.

"I'm glad you like it," he said warmly as he inserted the key into the ignition. "It's really sophisticated."

"Right?!" she exclaimed. "Here," she reached for his hand but he quickly grabbed her chin, pressing a hard kiss on her lips.

"Let me have y-your hand," she managed to blur out between smooches, trying to get away from his grip but he's obviously stronger. Alex never being able to get enough of her. "Baby!" she squealed with excitement, her smile never vanishing. There's no better taste than someone else's laughter in your mouth.

"What?" he finally lets her go with a happy expression. "I want a kiss."

"We have plenty of time for those," she chuckled. "Let me see your hand."

He rolls his eyes blissfully, "Here."

She sucks her teeth, "Your left hand, Alex!"

"Oh, my bad."

Her laugh was enough. Enough for him to fool around only to make her smile. Enough for him to act like a child in order to get that out of her. To make her happy. He'll forever play kid if he has to.

Norma is dangerous. Not because she will harm but because she does not know the power she holds. She will conquer you without knowledge and leave you defenseless with her smile.

And you won't even mind.

Norma's remarks replete with nothing but giggles were his favorite. Music to his ears.

She grabs Alex's extended hand, gently removing the ring from its case as if it were to break.

The captivating glance he is giving her would burn her if she was ever to look up at him. The love for Norma and passion was undeniable. Seeing her so happy and excited because he finally has a ring melts his heart.

She looks back at him after placing the silver band on his finger. "This is not to come off. Ever."

"Ever?" he squinted his eyes.

"Nope."

"Okay," he said firmly. "I won't ever take it off."

Sticking her pinky out, she raises it to his eye level. He rolled his eyes blissfully, being used to pinky promising her many things such as putting down the toilet seat, placing his dirty clothes inside the hamper instead of just leaving them on the bathroom floor and making sure that his hands are clean before helping her set up the table for dinner.

She said that no one can ever break a pinky promise. He's never been this cheesy before but Norma is his wrecking ball and she's managed to break every single one of his walls.

"I pinky promise," he entwined their pinkies.

"Thank you."

"It's always a pleasure, my lady."

Alex flips down the SUV sun visor, shielding his eyes from the blazing rays of the sun. Norma had fallen asleep once again, the exhaustion taking over her body. Alex was drained too. He couldn't wait to get home.

He cracks his neck as he extends his arms out resting them on the steering wheel. The red light taking longer than usual to change. His smile grows as he spots his wedding band. How can something so small bring him so much joy? But then he only had to look at the passenger's seat to obtain the answer to that simple question.

Norma's right arm crossed over her face making her forearm block out the daylight. Her chest rising and falling, steady and constant like the waves crashing into the shore. She has fire in her soul and grace in her life.

That was Norma Louise.

 _His_ Norma Louise.

It's 6:47 PM when the sound that the gravel makes up against the tires wake Norma up. They were finally home.

Norma furrowed her eyebrows as she slowly opened her eyelids, her husband staring lovingly at her.

"We're home," he caress her chin. "Come on, sleepy head."

"What?" she raises her upper body, "Already?"

"You slept the whole trip."

She lets her body fall abruptly against the seat. Her red hands covering her face. "Oh God," her muffled words making him smile.

"Come on," he chuckles, removing the keys from the ignition.

He gets out of the car and goes around, finding Norma stretching like a cat on the other side.

"Sleep well?" he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," she responded as she finished stretching.

"I have your bag," he said, "It's almost time for dinner, I am starving and dying for a hot shower."

"You must be exhausted," she grabs his pinky. "You haven't been able to rest since we woke up in the middle of the night today."

"I'm fine," he manages to say. "Nothing that a hot shower and your cooking won't fix."

She smiled and walked up the stairs next to him. The breeze played with the skirt of her dress. "I'll make us something to eat. You go and take your shower, okay?"

He knew this was coming. Norma worrying about him as if he was her own kid. Deep down he loved it. He's never had anyone look after him since his mom died. Norma's care was his favorite.

"I'll help you with dinner," he insisted as he inserted the key into the front door's knob.

"Honey..."

"What?" he asked innocently. "I want to help you."

"Go shower," she caressed his jaw. "I can tell that you're exhausted. As much as you want to act like you're not. I know you."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."

"Okay then, go shower."

They're at the feet of the stairs in the vestibule. He sucks his teeth like a nine year old. Norma grinned.

"Stop whining," she giggled. "I'll be quick."

"Promise?" he pulled her closer. She can tell that he's worn out. That he's sleep deprived. He also manages to act like a child when he's tired and she had learned to love that side of him. Very much.

"I promise," she whispered, his hands rest on her waist. Their foreheads pressed together. "The longer you keep me here, the longer I'll take."

"Fine," he sighed, letting go of her. He starts going up the stairs. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Norma kept her stare on him as he went up the stairs dragging his feet as if they both weigh ten pounds. She rolled her eyes and giggled at the dramatic way he's walking up the stairs.

"I heard that," he uttered with his back still on her. He knew what she was about to say, "And I'm not being dramatic."

"I didn't say you were," she grinned.

"You were about to," he leaned on the rail in front of their room, looking down on her. She looked like a Polly Pocket at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I was not," she smiled. He gave her a knowing look from upstairs. "Okay, I was."

He chuckled, "I know."

"Go!" she hissed.

When he was about to walk into the room, she called back for him. As soon as he leaned back against the rails she spoke. "I love you."

"I love you," he said back in a delicate tone. "Go cook for your husband so that you can come up here and he can love you a little bit more."

She blew a kiss before disappearing into the corridor. It's the little things that she does that drive him over the edge.

 _Norma will forever be the death of me._

Alex walked back to their room after his long awaited shower, his shoulders a bit red due to the water temperature. A hot shower is what he needed. His muscles were asking for it.

He put on plaid pajama pants, the ones that Norma got him for Christmas, leaving his chest bare. Whatever Norma's cooking he already loves. His stomach growls as he takes a deep breath inhaling whatever it is that she had made. Walking back to the restroom to hang the towel back in the rack where Norma usually wants it, he slowly makes his way down the stairs.

He finds her singing quietly to a song he knows she loves. A song that months ago made her cry in front of an audience.

A song that was her life story, her sad story.

 _Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy_

 _That's what I long to be_

 _All the odds are in my favor_

 _Something's bound to begin,_

 _It's got to happen, happen sometime_

 _Maybe this time I'll win._

A creak on the floor makes her turn around, holding the knife that was slashing the tomatoes in half and finding Alex leaning against the door frame.

"God, Alex," she sighed in frustration, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't want to scare you but I didn't want to interrupt you either."

She turns back to cutting the rest of the tomatoes.

"I like that song," he uttered as he made his way to the kitchen counter and leaned against it. Her eyes focused on the vegetables in front of her.

"You do?" she asked, turning her head and facing him. A tiny smirk on the corner of her mouth.

"I do," he confessed. "It's a little sad but… But I like the ending."

She shrugged and continued cutting away, "I like it too… I used to listen to it all the time. It made me strong… Right when I thought that my life was over, this song got me back to my feet. Every time."

The tone in her voice made him aware of the sorrow buried in the back of her throat. "I used to sing it every night after… after Caleb would leave my room."

"Don't," he said coming closer to her. "Don't go there."

She looks up at him with teary eyes.

"You won, didn't you?" he asked.

She remained silent.

"The song? It says… It says something about, um, winning? That maybe this time you'll win?"

She nods.

"Well, you won," he assured her. "You did." His hands cupping gently but oh so lovingly her face.

"I did," she cries. "I'm finally happy. I won."

"You did," he agreed. "You won, baby. You won."

Having her embraced in his arms was the only way he wanted to have her forever. Protected. Secured.

After sobbing onto him for a while, she looks up at him and rests her forehead on his mouth. He kissed it gently.

"You did great today," he whispered. "I'm really proud of you."

"Yeah?" she mumbled. "Thank you."

His hand hug her chin, "It's the first time you speak about it… And you did great. How do you feel?"

She licks her lips, "I feel better. A hundred times better. I needed to get that off my chest."

He gave her a small nod. "I know it doesn't make everything go back to normal or close to how you want them to be, but, it's no longer our secret."

"I feel like I can finally breathe. I don't feel as heavy as before."

"Good," he said. "That's good."

She smiles up at him, "Thank you, Alex. Thank you for being so gentle and for putting up with me and dealing with all of this. I know I'm a mess."

"But you're _my_ mess."

Her smile showed.

"You're my mess, Norma Louise. Mine to figure out. Mine to straighten out."

Her arms rapidly hug his neck on her tippy toes as she reached for him entirely. No need to say anything else.

Unspoken words speak the loudest.

It was hard for Alex to hide his yawns from Norma behind his napkin and every time he went to take a sip of water. He didn't miss the looks she would give him, reminding him that he was tired as if he didn't already know, kind of like the way you tell a five year old that he's not watching cartoons after dinner because he's going straight to bed right after.

Dinner, like always, was amazing. He was glad he had Norma there to feed him. His choice of frozen foods being thrown now in the past, forgotten forever.

"I'll clean up," Norma said as she got up from the dining table, grabbing hers and Alex's plate. "Head upstairs, honey."

"No," he spat almost instantly, grabbing the two tall glasses with the remaining ice still in them. "You cook, I clean."

She rolled her eyes, depositing the dirty plates into the sink. "I know that you always help me clean after dinner but—"

"Shhh," he came closer, pressing his lips gently on her neck. His hands grabbing her softly by the waist. "You talk too much."

"You just don't want to hear what I have to say," she grinned, drifting her hand through his dark hair, extending her neck for him to have more room to kiss. "Because you know I'm right."

"You're always right but I don't want to hear it right now," he kept on kissing her neck.

"Alexander," she warned him, knowing the effect that his neck kisses have on her.

"Mm?" he stopped kissing her. She gave him a knowing look, making him suck his teeth once more like a spoiled child.

"Why is it so hard for you to follow the rules, Romero?" she turned to face him, her hands resting on the sink. "Why can't you just do what you're told?"

"Because I don't want to," he whined. "I don't want to," he looked down as he played with the waistband of her apron. "Please, let me clean up. Just head upstairs and get ready for bed. I don't want to go to bed unless you're already in it."

"You won't be able to fall asleep without me?" she said in a childlike voice, caressing his jaw. She knows that he won't. She hasn't met anyone as clingy as Alex but she loved it.

"No," he confessed.

Taking a deep breath as her eyes remained glued to Alex's, she took off her apron. Loving the power that his long lashes and sweet tone have on her. He could almost get away with anything. He does have her wrapped around his finger.

"Fine."

His smile showed immediately, making her roll her eyes to the back of her head.

"If I had a quarter for every time you roll your eyes at me…" he said playfully.

"You'd have a dollar," she teasingly uttered as she placed the apron around his neck, pulling him closer. "I'll see you upstairs."

When he was about to kiss her, she was able to maneuver her way out of his arms. Leaving him there with a smirk on his face.

By the time he left the kitchen spotless and headed upstairs, her singing caught his attention once more. This time the humming coming from the restroom across the hall from their room. He couldn't make out what she was singing but he loved hearing her sing more nowadays. Meant that things weren't as bad as he thought.

She was starting to feel better again.

"I'm walking up the stairs, honey," he said a bit louder for her to hear him. Warning her because startling her again was not his intent.

"I can hear you," she stopped singing and he knew she was smiling by her tone.

"Didn't want to scare you again," he peeked his head through the opened door, loving his sight.

Norma's body was wrapped in her blue robe, the one he loved so much. Her wet hair was up in a messy bun, because her hair is so short, a couple of strands of locks were freely sticking out, falling on her shoulders.

She was gently applying her overnight face mask, running her fingers smoothly over her face, tucking in her lips to smear it around her mouth. It's something that's not new to him, he's seen her do it before, but lately he's been working so late that when he comes home she's already in bed, therefore, he enjoyed seeing her do her usual night time routine before bed other than just finding her already asleep.

"Do you think that Dylan will come visit us soon?" she asked tenderly, applying more cream to her face and neck. Alex leaned his weight on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He has to," Alex responded. "We order something for his truck online and it's arriving here sometime next week."

Norma locked eyes with him, her fingertips still covered in her mask cream, "You did?"

"Yes," he yawned, "I paid for it and the website wouldn't read my credit card because his mailing address was different from my billing address, so it should be here next week."

"What is it?" she continued her routine with a slight grin.

"It's… Well, it's a cold air intake system. It's designed to increase power and torque. They are easy to install. It adds power and acceleration while protecting the vehicle's engine."

"Yeah, remind me next time not to ask any questions regarding Dylan's truck," her smile was evident, rinsing her hands as she giggled at her lack of knowledge.

"It's okay to ask," he grinned. "You're curious."

"Did the website really give you a hard time?" she looked at him through her lashes, finding him already staring at her through the bathroom mirror.

He looked at his feet, feeling his face turning red at her sudden question. "No."

"You used it as an excuse for him to visit us soon, huh?"

"Maybe."

She dried her hands on the hanging towel next to the sink. "Oh, Romero… You're really clever."

"I like to think so," he came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her torso, burying his face on the back side of her neck.

She unconsciously lets her head fall back on his left shoulder, covering his hands that are glued to her waist with her own.

"You're amazing," she whispered, mentally thanking him for his way of making Dylan having to visit his old town in a few days.

His lips devouring the flesh that connect her neck to her shoulder. "You're beautiful."

She looks at his reflection in the mirror, biting down her lip as she takes in the sight of him kissing her delicate skin. The goosebumps spreading all over her body, a slight burning feeling every time his teeth would gently but lovingly nip her flesh.

"Alex," her tone low but demanding. "Stop before it's too late."

He raises his glare, his eyes dark and full of lust. "I just― you're beautiful."

"You already said that, honey," she grinned, her hand roaming up to keep his head in place.

"I know…" he mumbles, "Seeing you like this… It's so sexy to me."

She tucked in her lower lip, "Why?"

"Because no one else gets to see you like this… In your robe, no make-up on, your hair up in a weird bun, your face smelling like avocados and cucumbers… I get to enjoy it on my own and cherish it at my own pace. I love it."

"You think I'm beautiful even though I look like this?" her voice surprised but loving his admiration towards her. "No make-up on? No lipstick? No curls?"

"You don't need those things," his hot breath brushing the side of her neck. "That's when you're the prettiest. When you're not trying to impress anyone, when you've taken down the wall you created for most people. And I can't help to love the sight of you…" he made a path of wet kisses down her neck and shoulder, "Like this."

Norma's heart is jumping inside her rib cage wanting to come straight out of her chest. Imploring for an escape.

"You will never know how beautiful you are to me, Norma."

"Keep telling me every day," she whispered, her hands moving down to his hips, keeping him in place as she takes her time to rub her ass against his erection. "I don't mind it."

Alex lets out a low groan, keeping his hands still as Norma teased him the way she likes but he hates. "Stop before it's too late," he repeated her words, making her let out a playful giggle that almost made him lose control.

She sneaked her hand between their bodies, grasping gently his bulge. "I think it's already too late."

Alex takes a deep breath, his teeth roughly keeping his lower lip captive. He is able to turn her around, enjoying the devilish smile plastered on her face. She knows what she's doing. She's fully aware.

His hand flew to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a heated kiss. As soon as his tongue made contact with her lips, she let out a soft moan. Her hands roamed up to his muscly back, unconsciously pulling him closer to her. His desperate kisses making her weaker than ever before.

"Are you almost done?" he asked against her lips, stopping his movements as he waited for her answer. She looked back at her opened cream container and the unopened coconut mask that was laying on the sink next to her deep cleanser.

"Not really," she responded, licking her lips seductively.

"Too bad," he said before he bent down a little, tapping on the back of her right knee, indicating her that he was about to pick her up. She moved her arms around his shoulders and with a gentle push, she was off her feet. Her legs rapidly wrapping around his torso, his hands resting on her bottom. He pushed her up a bit, fixing her robe and adjusting her position.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in this robe?" he murmured, looking up at her with admiration.

A wide grin stretching her cheeks, her hands cupping his jaw. "I don't think you have."

His voice deep and husky, "Well, you look very sexy, Norma Romero. _Very, very_ sexy."

She pressed her head against his forehead, closing her eyes at his words. He tells her all the time. There hasn't been a time that she's wearing the robe that he doesn't remind her how sexy she looks. Wearing it is her favorite. Only because she always got the same reaction from him. Her tongue slips out, she brushes it over his lower lip with lust. The gesture caused a deep groan to be pulled out from the back of his throat.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked, connecting their lips once again.

"Exhausted," he replied, his lips never parting from hers.

She leaned back, breaking the heated kiss, "Not for this?" she grinned, her hot breath tingling his mouth.

"Never for this," he said. "Even if I am…" his lips nipping on her collarbone. "My friend never is."

He walked to the entrance of the bathroom and leaned her against the door frame, still holding her up against his chest, his hands keeping her secured, "Do you have anything under this?" he jerked on the robe.

"No," she replied seductively when she felt his hand tugging on her waist, trying to release the perfect knot keeping it fastened to her body.

Alex held her in place with his left arm, bringing his leg up high enough for her to lean on it until he untangled the messy knot.

"Jesus, Norma. How many times did you tied this around your waist?"

She smiled, "Only one."

"Well, it seems like four," he said, looking up at her. "Would you help me, please?" his husky tone back.

She nodded in agreement, never losing eye contact with her man. His hand went back down to her ass, pushing her up again, causing a giggle to bolt free from her now swollen lips. The hands that were once hidden in his hair are now undoing the knot that rested firmly on her stomach. She didn't miss the look he gave her when she was able to untangle it almost immediately.

When he was about to speak, her hands moved up to her collarbone, opening slowly and with fervor her blue robe, exposing her bare breasts. She enjoyed watching him take in his view, loving the way his mouth dropped opened and how bad his teeth would pull on his lower lip.

"You like what you see?" she asked seductively.

He can't speak. The pressure in his pants making it almost painful to just stand there and watch her touch her breasts delicately, making his mouth water with every touch.

"Please…" he implored and she obliged.

She knows what he wants.

Norma leaned forward, her hands now pressed at either side of his face, her eyes pressing shut as he sucked the life out of her breasts. Gently but roughly. Slowly but quickly. She let out a loud moan as soon as his tongue flickered her nipple just the way she liked.

Her head leaning now against the door frame. Her eyes still closed. Her tiny sighs filling the room.

Alex removed his mouth from her breast, scanning the red mark that he left on it and kissing it gently right after. He can't take it anymore. He needs her. He needs her so much.

He starts moving backwards, turning half way on his way to their room. She connects their lips, moaning once again at the feeling of his warm tongue. She frees her hair out of the messy bun it was in, her lips still connected to his.

Once in their room, he looks for the switch, dimming the lights and thanking the lamp post outside their room for making it possible for him to see his surroundings.

Without another word, he deposits Norma gently in bed, crawling his way up as she settles herself among the many pillows that she's made him buy her for more comfort.

He was in love with his view.

She was laying down, her robe opened widely exposing her bare chest. Her hands over her head, knuckles softly brushing the headboard. Her chest rising and falling at a fast pace, quickly betraying her if she was trying to hide her excitement. Her legs spread out just for him at either side of his thighs. He leaned closer, resting his hands next to her torso, keeping her captive between his strong arms.

"I want you," he whispered against her lips. "I want to make love to you until I can't no more."

"Then do it," she moaned softly. "What are you waiting for?" her right hand flew down to his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Her other one stayed still above her head. "I'm ready."

He smiled against her lips, "How ready?"

"Check for yourself."

He did as he was told. Keeping his eyes glued to hers he let his right hand roam down her stomach. She arched her back at his touch. He stopped his movements when he reached her underwear. The one that he knew was already damped. He leaned down to peck her lips abruptly. He pulled back, capturing her glare one more time. His fingers brushing the waistband of her undies, the desperation making an appearance almost too quickly across her face. She hates when he teases. But oh God, it's his favorite.

When she was about to protest, he connected their lips to shut her up before she could say anything else.

He slowly lets his hand reach down to her heated core, finding her extremely wet. She bucked her hips at his touch. He swallowed her moan in an instant.

"This ready, baby?" he grinned at her. "Just how I like it?

She bit her lip, nodding happily with a grin on her face at his excitement of how ready she was.

Alex slowly kisses down her neck, a bit of her night cream saying present as he kissed the path down her neck to the insides of her breasts. Norma's mouth stayed opened as tiny gasps and sighs escaped her mouth. Her eyes closed, hands tangled in his dark hair. He straightened his back only to take her underwear off. Norma raised her hips as she helped him remove the hindering piece of clothing that was in the way of the many things he wanted to do to her.

Her legs rise up, Norma setting them gently both on each shoulder. Once off, he tosses it to the side, kissing and caressing her porcelain legs at either side of his face.

"Do you want me to take my robe off?"

"No," he said huskily. "Leave it."

Her legs came back to the position they were a while ago at either side of his thighs. She wrapped them around his waist, pulling him towards her almost instantly. Her smile never fading away. Her hands going up to cup his face, brushing her tongue against his, her teeth pulling on his swollen lip.

"Off," she ordered, tugging on his pajama pants with her feet.

He grinned at her desperation and mandatory request.

As always, he complied.

Her heavy breathing was intoxicating him. Making it impossible for him to breathe in the same air as her. She was inhaling it all.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her jaw. Kissing his way up to her chin, biting it gently. The tip of his member tickling her entrance.

Norma sighed, "I'd love you more if you don't torture me and tease me like you always do tonight."

He grinned, "I won't. Not this time. I promise."

"Okay," she chuckled. "I love you more."

He looked down on her, her arms moving back to the side of her head. She wanted him to take control. He was more than glad to comply with her request. The tip of his fingers burning her skin as he trailed down a perfect path between her breasts, both of his hands gradually taking a full grip of her hips.

She was a goddess.

He's never been with someone that makes him want to admire and kiss every part of her body other than to get straight into business. He can't do it that way. Not with Norma. Not now and not ever. His glare went back to her, finding her already staring back at him hungrily with her lip tucked in, a tiny grin starting to make an appearance.

"You're beautiful," he said in a low voice. "You're perfect."

Alex's hands run up her torso so delicately that he was able to feel her goosebumps.

Norma moves her right leg, kind of tapping him on his side with it, "Come here."

He leans in again, connecting their lips. The passionate kiss slowing down the pace that she had set for them.

She pulled back, watching as his long lashes flapped opened, "I need you. Please."

He didn't say anything but kept staring at her. Loving her desperation.

Since he didn't move a muscle, she reached down, grabbing his hard length and slowly placing it at her entrance. He watched her for a second before helping her slide it in. Her breath hitched as soon as he was inside her.

Seeing her eyes close and listening to her moans was enough for him to keep his steady pace.

His elbows buried in the mattress, lying next to her now shaken torso. He tucked in his arms under her shoulders, raising her a bit towards him. His face finds the crook of her neck.

"Oh, God…" she mumbled. "Alex..."

There wasn't anything sweeter than her muffled words, the ones escaping her trembling body against her will while her eyes flutter with pleasure.

"Just like that," she muttered in a low voice, almost inaudible. "Right there… Right there."

He kept his rhythm just as it was, just like she asked. He removed his face from her neck, his eyes never leaving her face, loving deeply every change in it, when she tucks in her lower lip between her teeth and gently pulls on it, when her eyes roll to the back of her head or when she tightens her grip on his shoulders, scratching desperately his back.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," she said between giggles, pushing him back a bit.

He did as he was told, never wanting to overstep and do something she doesn't want him to do.

"Wh—what's wrong?" he asked slowly, you could still hear the panic in his voice as he ignored the giggle that could easily tell him that nothing was wrong.

But he will always worry.

Her eyes instantly lock with his, noticing the look on his face, she speaks. "Oh, nothing—nothing, baby, there's nothing wrong."

"Then… What is it?" she went to grab him again as soon as she saw that he was pulling away.

"Come here," she whispered as she pulled him closer again. "There's nothing wrong. I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you."

He leaned back down on top of her, holding his weight with his upper body. "I'm not upset, honey. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Norma grinned. "I am more than okay. I'm just… It's too sensitive. I can't take it," she giggled.

"Too good?" he simpered, as he started his rhythm once again, loving her sudden gasp as his member went even deeper inside of her.

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes and pulling him much closer as he quickened his pace.

"Don't hold back," he said huskily. "If it's too good just cum for me."

Her moans got louder with every thrust. "I can't. It's too fast. I want you to enjoy it too," she said almost out of breath as she continued to enjoy how good he was making her feel.

He grinned, "Trust me…" he grabbed the back of her neck with both hands. He started pounding into her roughly but gently and with so much love. "If you're almost there… So am I."

She let her body relax, letting go of the fear that he wouldn't enjoy it if she came too fast. Far too quickly. But she was ready. Holding back was driving her crazy. The way he makes love to her drives her over the edge.

His forehead was touching hers, their breaths and moans deeper and louder than before. His grunts making her bite his lip each time.

"Fuck…" he grunts. "I'm almost there, baby."

"Me too," she moaned. "Don't stop. Please."

Her tiny gasps ended abruptly when she grabbed his neck, digging her nails into him unknowingly. Her loud scream was followed by his manly grunt, both bodies shaking and sweating, becoming one. He spilled into her, feeling her body still tensed and shaken around his member.

Once their breaths evened out, she started giggling, and even though he had no idea why she was giggling like a teenager, he joined her.

"What?" he chuckled.

"I think this is the first time that I don't last long," she covered her face, Alex could tell that she had a smile on her face.

"And it's that bad?" he grinned from ear to ear, knowing that she was covering her blushing face with her fragile hands. "Or good?"

"I don't know!" her words muffled against her skin. "Is it?" her hands slide down her face a bit, only revealing her eyes.

Alex laughed, "It's not bad."

"Don't laugh at me!" she slapped him playfully on his right shoulder with a smile on her face. "It's not funny!"

He leaned his head on her neck, his body shaking from the giggles escaping his body. "I'm not laughing," he defended himself.

Norma laughed. Loud and happily. Just the way he likes.

"You're such an idiot," she managed to say between breaths. "It's not funny."

He laughed a bit more before connecting their lips. "It's not funny, it's cute."

She gives him a fake pout. Half the time, doing so, makes her laugh and she loses the battle on her own.

His elbows helping him not keep his full weight on her, she was still laying under him. "You think it bothers me?"

She couldn't hide her smile, the fact that he knows her so well.

"Yes."

"It doesn't," he replied with nothing but honesty in his voice. "Honestly? I love it."

"You do?" her hand making its way up to play with his hair.

"I do," he confessed. "It would never bother me. I love it because it only means one thing…"

She grinned. "What?"

"That you love the way I make you feel, the way I make love to you. You can't resist me. I'll never hate if you don't _last long_ ," he uttered with sincerity. "It's never about how long you last or how long I last. It's about making you feel my love, showing you with every touch how much I love you."

Her eyes scanned deeply his loving stare. The way he makes sure that she feels everything he's feeling when he makes love to her. His words meaning more than anything. No one has ever cared about what she thinks. What she feels. What she wants. She'll forever hate herself for comparing everything Alex does to her past experiences. But at the same time, doing so, brings her so much joy. Knowing that she finally has a good man, that her husband is crazy about her and is not afraid to show it.

She couldn't possibly hate that. She loved it more than anything in the world.

"I know," she whispered, both hands cupping his cheeks now. "And you're right. I can't take enough of you. I can't resist you. You're my damn drug, Alexander Romero."

"A good drug I'd hope?"

"Depends how you look at it," she grinned. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She knew what he'd say. He would assure her that _she_ was the best thing that's happened to _him._

"No," he nodded his head in negation. Norma smiled.

" _I'm_ the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Yes," he responded. "And fate made sure to keep you in my life forever."

She turned her head to the side, finding his left hand resting firmly next to her. She went to grab it. Her eyes lovingly scanning his wedding band. "It really is forever, huh?"

"Until we're really old, dragging oxygen tanks down the hall and you helping me push my wheelchair after breakfast."

She laughed. Hearing her laugh is like listening to the best kind of symphony.

"You're gonna have to help me push mine," she managed to say between chuckles. Her eyes squinting with every angelic giggle.

"I'll get there first," he grinned.

"Okay," she kissed his ring finger, keeping his fingers secured with hers. "But make sure you watch your weight. I'm not planning on having spinal disc problems at that age."

"I'll try my best. I promise. Besides..." he moved his body up against her again. Both of them forgetting that he was still inside of her. The stimulating conversation making them forget. "I'll be in pretty good shape if we keep this up."

She lets out a giggle, dropping her head back and licking her lips as she enjoys again the friction that his slow thrusts were causing. That exquisite sensation coming back. Praising how quickly he was ready for round two. "I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem," she said, biting her lip as she held back a moan. "We'll be in good shape. The most fit couple that ever walked the planet at that age."

"I'm sure," she said throaty.

His hands resting once again at either side of her torso. Admiring the way her breasts bounce with every thrust. Having her under him was alluring. Seeing her becoming more and more vulnerable after every plunge made him almost lose control. He loves her with everything in him. Witnessing her like that made him love her even more.

As her moans got louder, his desire for her grew. Since he had both of his knees buried in the mattress, he deliberately placed both of his hands underneath her, bringing her up with him, settling her down on his thighs. She gasped at the sudden position he placed her in. Quick, in a matter of seconds. The penetration even deeper because of the posture he had her in. Norma pushed her head back as he grabbed her by the hips, pounding into her faster and deeper. Her hands holding onto his neck as if her life depended on it.

Her robe still wrapped around her shoulders, still giving him the view of her bouncing breasts. This new position they've never tried before was driving her crazy. Her light weight making it possible for him to hold her like that for longer than anticipated. His strong arms clutching her securely. She finally makes eye contact with him, finding him already staring back at her with the same fervor. The same lust.

"Faster," she pleads.

He obeys.

In a matter of minutes he crumbled on top of her as he spills for the second time inside of her. Her loud scream letting him know that she loved the position as much as he did.

"Fuck…" he whimpered against her shoulder.

Norma is exhaling more than she's inhaling, her chest rising and falling fast. "That—that was…"

He's also out of breath. As much as he loved it, that position was going to come back and bite him in the ass. He'll for sure be sore tomorrow. But in all the right places and for good, _very_ good reasons.

"I know," he connected their lips, pulling back almost instantly because they are both in desperate need for air.

"I loved it," she said in a very low voice. A very tired voice. "It was amazing."

"See? I'll make sure that we both are in good shape by the time I'm in that wheelchair."

She giggled, her eyes still closed. Her hand playing with his earlobe. "You better."

He pulled out of her and Norma's eyes promptly fluttered open. She raised her head, looking down on the tiny gap between their bodies seeing him holding his member. "I don't think I'll be able to walk to the bathroom unless you carry me," he joked, kneeling back on the bed. She looked at him from her spot, not moving a muscle.

"I'm as tired as you are," she chortled. "I think I can't move."

"Oh wow," he uttered, "I didn't know that you were going to need that wheelchair so soon."

"Shut up!" she laughed. "Help me, please."

He was able to get out of bed, his knees going weak as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He tried to help her get up, failing miserably every time he almost had her but her giggles would take the best of her, making her fall back onto bed.

"Norma!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face every time she would let her body fall. "You're not helping!"

"I can't!" she snickered, "I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Yes you are!" he grinned. "Stop laughing."

After a couple of more tries, he got her out of bed. Both supporting each other as they made their way back to the bathroom, hopping in for a quick shower.

"Wash my back, please," she handed him the soap, her face now under the hot strings of water that came out of the faucet.

"Just your back?" he said a bit too provocative.

"Don't even think about it," she warned him with a slight smirk. "A round three will keep you in bed rest for a week. Don't think I've forgotten how tired you actually are."

"I'm just kidding," he confessed. "I'm not made of steel. A third round would probably kill me."

She turned around, her smile evident. The foam that he had made from washing her back now being washed away by the warm water. "Maybe in the morning," she winked.

They were back in their room and Alex was the first one to hop in bed. Leaving Norma to turn off the lights as she grabbed Alex's pair of socks out of the drawer. Always leaving them on top of their dresser for him to grab in the morning as soon as he wakes up and makes his way down to the kitchen for his fresh cup of coffee.

"I don't like those, baby."

She looked at the pair of socks she was holding, "Why?"

"They feel funny. I don't know. They're too thin."

"Are these the ones I got you?" she said with a concerned look on her face, scanning the pair.

"I don't know," he said from the bed, both of his hands already under the covers. "Are those the ones with a red line underneath?"

She flips them, "Yeah."

"Then yes. The material is different than the other ones I've been using."

"Well, these are the only ones I could find," she walked back to the bin, looking unhurriedly through his sock and underwear drawer. "I didn't have time to do your laundry this weekend, with our trip to Portland and all."

"It's okay," he said sweetly. "I'll use those. They're not the worst."

"Are you sure?" her face softened. "I can go downstairs and start a fresh cycle, it won't take long."

"No," he mumbled. "I won't be able to sleep. And besides, it's not that big of a deal. I've been meaning to tell you about them, that's all."

Norma gave him a half smile. "Okay, but I'll make sure you have the ones you like for Tuesday."

"It's okay, honey," he uttered sweetly. "Now, turn the light off and get in here, please?"

She did as she was told. Happily climbing in bed with him, loving how quickly he always gets a hold of her. He wrapped his arms around her almost instantly, pulling her much closer than she already was. His hand roamed under her pillow, extending it and letting her rest her head on it, providing her the room to assemble herself how she wants to, finding her comfort.

Her cold feet always found his warm ones. His left arm draped over her torso, keeping her close. His hot breath tickling her left ear. The baby hairs in the back of her neck elevate as he plants several kisses on that same area.

"Try to have a good night sleep, okay?" she said in a low voice. She was also tired. Her voice revealing how exhausted she also was. "I don't want you to doze off while driving when you're out there chasing bad people at work tomorrow."

He smiled against her ear. "Don't you worry. I have everything I need right here for me to have a good night sleep."

She turned her head briefly, finding his mouth. "Sleep well, honey."

"You too, my love."


	7. Night Terrors

Nightmares were a part of Norma. A part of her life. She got them so often when she was a little girl that she always thought she'd get used to them. At some point back then they were her escape. Norma never knew which one was her true nightmare, the horrific dream that she had in her sleep or the dissatisfied reality that awaited her when her eyes would flutter open against her will.

The ordeal changed meaning, the repetitive dreams compelling her to remember everything she's been trying so hard to diminish from her thoughts. Always tormented by her own mind.

And tonight was no different.

4:11 am and Alex is wide awake. His sleep is interrupted by Norma's hasty movements. Deep groans escaping her throat every now and then. He knows the process, waiting until she wakes up on her own even though that the need of interrupting her horrible dream is bigger than him. The way her eyebrows furrow give him anxiety. He can't take it anymore.

"Shhh," he leans his weight on his right elbow, pulling down the covers from her torso. "It's all a dream."

Norma's forehead is full of sweat, what she is mumbling Alex is not to recognize. But he knew what her dream was about, it's not the first time this happens. It's not the first time that her nightmares wake him up in the middle of the night.

"Norma?" Even though is a bold move, he touches her, gently running his hand through every blonde lock. Her eyes flutter open instantly.

She's hyperventilating, her chest rising at a fast speed, her knuckles turning white as she grasps forcefully the blanket that Alex had pulled down from her now heated body.

"It's okay, you're okay," he assures her.

It takes her a few seconds until she makes eye contact with him. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. The same ones that will escape freely in a few seconds.

"I'm right here," he holds her. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. She's still shaking, the same vulnerable way her body responded when she found out what Norman did to her that night at the hospital.

"I'm right here, honey," he repeats, his hand holding her head passively. "It's all a dream, you're right here with me."

Her hands clutching onto his shoulders like she had no other escape. She wanted to feel him close, to reassure her that indeed it was all a dream.

"Don't―," she tried to speak but her words were captive in the back of her throat.

"No," he whispered, well aware of what she tried to say. "I'm not going to let you go. I'm not. I'm right here, okay? I'm not letting you go."

The way she was being cradled in his arms made her feel safe. Protected. The same protection that he's offered her since the beginning.

"You're okay, my sweet angel."

Her sobs were now silent, her fragile body hardly shaking but her grip tighter as ever around him. He kept kissing her head, telling her that she was okay, that he was with her, and like always, that seemed to calm her down. She takes the deep breath that he's been waiting for, the one that tells him that her crying has stopped, finding her releasing the pressure of her grip, letting her body fall back against the bed as she is finally able to rest her head back on her pillow.

Alex keeps his upper body raised, leaning on both elbows as she assembles herself back in the position she was in. This time, facing him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he whispers, spotting easily her red nose and puffy eyes. His hand brushes the hair off her face and he slowly places it behind her ear.

She shook her head in negation, giving him the answer he wanted. "Same old dream… Nothing has changed…"

"I see," he caressed her jaw. He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry…" she utters under her breath. Her big blue eyes finding his.

Alex furrows his eyebrows. "Sorry about what?"

"For waking you… You have to be up in a couple of hours."

He shook his head, "I don't care about that. I had plenty of time to rest," he smiles. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Alex looked deep into her eyes. Finding nothing but love in them.

"What?" she asked in what sounded almost like a whisper.

"You shouldn't worry about me, love."

"I'll always worry."

He came closer, resting his forehead against hers. "I know you will, but you don't have to, not tonight."

"Will you stay with me until I go back to sleep?" her hand found its way to the back of his neck, her eyes closed in weariness.

"Of course," he said almost too quickly. "I'll watch over your sleep."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you up all night."

"I will if I have to. It's okay. Go back to sleep, yeah?"

She shook her head in agreement, puckering up her lips for him to kiss.

"I'll be right here," he whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you," she said back, pulling the covers back up.

Alex went to grab her, pulling her closer to his body. She rested her head on his pillow. His hand lovingly placed on her lower back, his lip brushing her forehead.

"And don't you dare to wake up before me," he mumbled, earning a smile from his wife.

* * *

Norma spent all morning down at the motel cleaning the rooms that were due for service. She usually lets Juana, the lady she hired to help her once the motel had picked up and it became impossible for her to do it on her own, help her during the week. But she called her very early to tell her that she could take the rest of the day off.

This morning she wanted to do it on her own. She needed to clear her mind, the nightmares of the night before forcing her to stay out of the house, too many demons up there were disturbing her peace.

"Mrs. Bates?" A young man approaches her, standing in front of the cart filled with supplies in front of room 3.

"It's Romero!" Norma exclaimed from inside the room. Her back still turned on the young guy.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry…" he looked back at the motel sign. "It says, Bates… Bates Motel so I figured…"

"It's fine," she sighed, walking back to the entrance of the room holding used bed linen in each hand. "How can I help you?"

"I just need a fresh set of towels and soap," he responded nicely.

"Sure!" Norma dropped the dirty linen on the floor and took a quick glance at her cart. She was out of towels. "What room are you in?"

"Room 10."

"Okay, as soon as I get a clean set, I'll deliver them to the room, okay? Here's some soap for ya'."

He took the soap gladly from her hands, smiling politely at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

"It's my pleasure," she dismissed him with a wide grin.

She was about to walk back into the room when another figure stood behind her, his throat clearing, forcing her to turn around.

There he was. The guy from room 5. The same guy that scared the living hell out of her the other night. The one to blame for her breakdown. The one to blame for bringing back her undesirable nightmares.

"Can I help you?" her eyebrows raised.

He looked at her up and down. "I also need towels."

"No, you don't. You're leaving today. You won't be needing any towels," her back now turned on him. Her eyes scanning for something in the cart. She didn't know exactly what.

"I'm not checking out until―"

"You're leaving today," Norma said over her shoulder, giving him a stern look.

He scoffed. "No. I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

A familiar voice growled from behind him making him turn his heel and it had Norma smiling like a teenager back in school for her last day of her senior year.

"You heard my wife. You're leaving today."

Alex stood there, hands on his hips as he stared down the man that's been trying so hard to flirt with his beloved wife. With his most valuable possession.

The guy lets out a mocking laugh. "That's great. I pay you in advance and you decide to throw me out because I think your wife is hot? Come on, man. Grow up. Looking at her doesn't mean shit."

"Alex..." Norma's tone warning him that whatever it is he is about to do to that prick is not worth it.

His jaw is clenched and he had moved closer to the guy unconsciously.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, man. Chill out. I'm not doing anything to her. I just need towels."

"Repeat what you just said. I dare you."

"Alex..." Norma called out for the second time now. She got between the two, her hands pushing Alex lightly by his chest. "Baby, don't."

"Yeah, you listen to her. Listen to her and send new towels to my room, I'm going to be needing them pretty soon."

"I told you you're checking out today!" Norma turned almost instantly, irritated at this man for making her raise her voice in front of other guests and for disturbing Alex as well. "You're lucky I'm standing where I am because now that I think about it," her voice came to a very low whisper, "your face would look better if Alex for once tried to fix it with his knuckles. It's pretty awful already as it is."

Alex wanted to smile. She got this. He doesn't need to do anything else.

 _That's my girl._

"You have less than an hour to collect your belongings. There's another motel in town. Try that one. I'll give you your damn money back. I don't need it."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can," it was her turn to laugh mockingly at him. "This is my property, my motel and I don't want you here. Don't make me call the police... I don't even have to dial the phone to do that if you know what I mean."

He looked back at Alex and after meeting his hard and furious glare, his sight went back to Norma.

The man stood there for a couple more seconds before turning away, slamming the door of room 5 after him.

Norma lets go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. With her hands on her hips, she turns around slowly, forcing Alex to remove his glare from the now closed door.

"Did you forget your lunch again?"

He finally smiles. "I did."

With a slight grin, she pushes the cart inside the room and shuts the door after her. She grabs his hand, leading him up the stairs to the house she's been avoiding all morning.

"I didn't know you packed your lunch last night," Norma said as she took it out of the refrigerator. "Why didn't you call me? I would have loved to drive to the station and bring it to you."

"I figured you'd be busy cleaning rooms today," he pulled up a chair and sat comfortably, lifting the weight off his feet.

Norma looked back at him, admiring how well he knows her. After a rough night he knows her routine; that to keep her mind off things she always cleans.

"And I didn't see Juana's car when I came in so I knew you'd be busy."

"I'm sorry."

He got on his feet right away, marching towards her. "Come here."

Being in his arms made her forget everything. His presence somehow always calming her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his words muffled against her shoulder.

She knew what he meant. "Better now that you're here," she whispered, tightening her grip around his middle. "I've been cleaning rooms all morning, trying to keep my mind occupied."

"I know," he ran his hand up and down her back, easing her nerves with each touch. "I wanted to check on you."

"Why are you so good to me?" her low whisper brushed the side of his neck. She leaned back a little, cupping his face. "You were about to fight someone in front of guests for me. That's how good of a husband you are," she grinned.

He pressed their foreheads together, "Well, my wife is pretty tough, you see. I don't think she needed my help."

"Is she?"

"She is," he assured her. "She's very brave. But I'll always be there to try and protect her in case she needs me."

She smiled up at him with her teary eyes, "I'll always need you."

"And I'll always need _you_ , my sweet angel."

She loves when he calls her that. Always making her heart shrink with love and her smile never hidden after such sweet words.

They stood there in silence for what felt forever. Their bodies moving slowly as if there was music playing for them to dance to. Their foreheads pressed, eyes shut. His embrace around her tighter around her waist. Her arms draped around his shoulders.

"Were you really going to beat the shit out of him?" she breaks the silence.

"I was," he mumbled. "No one calls my wife hot in front of me and gets away with it."

"Well, he did. He was able to walk away safe and sound," she mocked him.

"Who says I'm done with him?"

"Alex…"

"I want to be the one to check him out. Alone. In the office. With the blinds closed."

She kept her glare on him. Loving how protective he was over her but not wanting him to hurt himself.

"If you don't want me to check him out that's fine," his fingers playing with the ruffle fabric around her waist. His voice calm and sweet. "But I have a car. He also has a car. I'll be waiting for him down the road."

"Please," she finally speaks. "Let it go, yeah? I don't want you to hurt yourself. Your knuckles are free of cuts."

"But―"

"Please?" she begged. Her big blue eyes fluttering at him with such love. As much as he wanted to punch that prick until he could no more, he didn't have the courage to do something against her will.

"Okay," he mumbled, "I will let it go."

"You promise?"

"I promise, I promise but I do not need to pinky promise you―"

He stopped talking as soon as she raised her pinky once again, waiting for him to do exactly that and to not break that promise.

He rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh, "No. No, I'm not pinky promising anything."

She knew that he didn't mean it. This was the only way to find out. Her smile showed. "You have to pinky promise me that you won't go after him."

He shook his head in negation. "Wh―why are you making me do this?"

"Because you know that you don't mean that!"

"How do you know!?"

"Because you don't want to pinky promise me something so simple! That's how I know."

He lets go of her completely, turning his back on her.

"That's not fair," he said, his eyes scanning the empty stove. "You can't do that."

She smiled. "Baby, you know it's fair. We don't lie to each other. I don't want you to promise me that you won't go after him and then coming home tonight with cuts on your knuckles and a bruised eye."

"You just have to trust me," he turned again, facing her.

Norma sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt. He's not worth it."

Alex walked back to her and got a hold of her hands, not only noticing the drastic change in her voice but also on her pale face.

"Okay, okay," he said immediately, hating himself for making her worry about his well-being after such a long night and morning for her. "I pinky promise, yeah?" he entwined their pinkies.

"Please," she said again as she maintained her hard grip around his pinky.

"Don't worry, okay? You're right. He's not worth it. Besides, you already killed him out there and you didn't even have to touch him."

Her smile grew. "I took care of it."

His hands found their way back to her waist. "Yes, you did."

"I just want you to be okay," her voice sounded childlike, her eyes displaying the same love and care as always.

"I don't want you to worry," he mumbles. "But I don't want you to deal with him, okay? I'll check him out and give him his money back."

"That's fine," she said, her hands roaming down his arms, stopping at his wrists. "Don't break your promise, Sheriff."

He pecked her lips. "I won't. I will come home tonight with no cuts and my eyes will be just fine."

Her face fell at the thought of him getting home late again. She's managed to deal with it because she knows it's out of his hands and his job is insanely hectic. But she's afraid. Again. And she hates it.

"What is it?" he whispered, brushing the hair out of her gorgeous eyes.

"Do you think you'll come home late tonight?" her voice almost inaudible.

He immediately pulled her closer, his protective instinct kicking in. "Are you scared?"

She couldn't say much but her eyes said it all. Norma's face dropped. Alex lovingly and with care made her face him.

"Um, I just―I don't want to be alone," she confessed with a shaken voice.

Just when he thought that things would get back to normal, he saw how Norma was slowly transitioning back into her old self. If she is now afraid of being here without him, it's only a matter of time. A ticking bomb. She would soon start locking their bedroom door at night. Waking up before him to make sure that he's breathing―keeping every single light fixture around the house on until he got home.

"I don't have to go back to work if you don't want me to."

She shrugged. "I just don't want to go to sleep without you here. I don't want to eat dinner alone. You can go back to work now but I just want you to be back on time. Before dawn."

Her tone was soft but never demanding. That's what she wanted and she knew that he would grant her wishes, it was more of a statement. Not an order.

"Do you want me to go back to work?" he was more than happy to stay with her. He missed her just as much. He hated that he was getting home so late. Just when he was ready to go home something had to happen. A fatal accident. A robbery. You name it. It would aggravate him because he felt that those last hours of the day were meant to be spent with his wife at home and not filling out tickets or interrogating intoxicated teenagers that were dumb enough to drive under the influence.

Tears were forming in her tired orbs. "I don't want to sound needy. Please go back to work, don't mind me, yeah?"

"Answer my question, Norma."

She let out a long sigh. "No."

"Then I won't," he said lovingly, his hands moving from her waist to cup her rosy cheeks. "You're my wife. You come first, you hear me? Besides, I'm the Sheriff. I make my own schedule. It's only the time I come home that I can't control."

"I don't want to intervene with your job, that's not what I'm asking."

"Be quiet," he hissed against her mouth. He irritated her like no other. She would always do this. But she let a small grin show. "You tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"I thought you were the Sheriff?" she teased him. "Do you need someone to boss you around still?"

He smiled. "Only my wife is allowed."

"Good to know," she whispered before connecting their lips. He had calmed her. Like he always does.

"Let's go out for lunch, yeah? I think that chocolate brownie melt from _Carlo's_ is calling my name."

"You don't want your lunch?" she asked with a low voice, glancing over at the bowl next to the sink with his leftovers from last night. "Honey, that's not the right lid for that container."

He looked back at it also, his hands still around her waist. "I was wondering why the damn thing wouldn't close."

Norma laughed. He looked back at her with a grin. "Well, I don't know which one goes with which! You normally pack my lunch."

"Let me keep packing them," she giggled. "But lunch sounds good right now."

His voice low again, pulling her in and watching every single expression on her tired face. "We should call Juana."

"Would you call her? She keeps speaking Spanish to me."

He grinned. "I'll call her for you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm gonna go change."

Norma pecked his lips before maneuvering her way out of his tight grip. When she had changed out of her dirty housekeeping clothes, she walked back to the kitchen finding Alex speaking to someone from the wall phone.

" _Si, ella no se siente muy bien. Necesita un poco de descanzo."_

She leaned on the wall as she listened carefully to his perfect and sexy Spanish.

" _No hay problema, usted llegue a la hora que pueda. Gracias, Juana. Nos vemos pronto."_

"Should I be worried about the girl you're on the phone with?" she walked past him, glancing back at him as he hung the phone back on the wall.

"I was talking to my other lover," he joked. "She's on her way. You look nice."

She glances down on her dress, holding her baby blue skirt. "Is it too much?"

"No," he spat. "It's perfect."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of red, smiling at how Alex never had anything negative to say about her wardrobe―unlike Sam.

"Let me get out of my uniform and we'll head out."

"You're really not going back to work?" she asked softly.

"No. I already called Regina, everything is taken care of."

"Are you sure?" the sorrow back in her voice.

He let out a light sigh. He hates when she worries. Walking back to her, he got ahold of her hands. "I want to take care of you. Let me."

The look on her face was enough for him. She was grateful to have him around. To have married him. She knows it and its times like these when she cherishes him the most.

"I love you."

"How much?" he whispered against her mouth. "Very much?"

She smiled, pulling him in by his torso. "A lot."

"More than turkey pot pie?"

Her giggles filled the room. "No."

He pretended to be offended. "What?! That can't be!"

"It's impossible for me to love you more than my famous turkey pot pie."

"You're mean," he whined.

"Stop being a big baby," she chuckled.

She grabbed his chin and pressed a hard kiss to his smiling lips. She leaned back as soon as it was about to get heated.

"Go change," she demanded.

"Not until you tell me that you love me more than your turkey pot pie," he frowned.

Norma had no idea when exactly Alex had become a hopeless romantic. Telling her how much he loves her was his dearest phrase and listening to her tell him how much she loves him was his greatest pleasure.

She gave him a sweet look before speaking, her voice soft. "I love you more than my turkey pot pie, honey."

He grinned. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do," she replied.

"I know you do."

She kissed him. Slowly. With love. "Romero…"

"Okay, okay," he broke the kiss. "I'll be right back."

Norma bit her lip as she watched him go. She loved that man more than anything in the world.

* * *

Norma tightened the grip on her hand, her fingers stroking Alex's. They are back at _Carlo's_. The place he's used to taking her after a rough night. It's always the same diner outside of town. The same old hole in the wall. The place she had learned to love with time.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Carol asked with the same look on her face every time she saw the couple sitting at their usual booth. The one away from others. The booth at the very far end of the diner. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," Norma smiled politely at their waitress.

"And a lemon with your water, correct Sheriff?" she tapped her pen on her notepad.

"Please," he nodded.

"I'll be right back, folks."

Carol dismissed herself with the same smile she always had on her face.

"Nice move," Norma hissed.

He looked back at her almost instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Norma knew that he didn't just forget his lunch. He left it on purpose. He wasn't craving the chocolate brownie melt that badly. Alex knows how she gets after a rough night, after her repetitive ordeal. He was used to it and this was his way of making her feel better. And it always worked.

Alex always goes out of his way to make Norma feel better, to try and fix whatever it is that is bothering her and Norma hated it. She hated that she put him through such hell. Never in a million years, would she imagine being married to the Sheriff. The same man that has saved her many times. The same man that continues to do so. She hated it―but also loved it so much.

"Thank you," she mouthed, her hands holding the menu with ease.

He kept his glare on her and blew her a tiny kiss before glancing back down to his own menu.

"What are you in the mood for?"

Norma bit her lip. "Loaded nachos sound amazing."

"With jalapeños?" his Spanish accent perfecting the word _jalapeños._

She grinned. " _No jalapeños."_

Alex smiled at her attempt of mimicking his accent. "That was horrible."

Her laugh filled the room, the air, his heart. Nothing could compare to the perfection of her giggles. Her unique symphony. His favorite sound.

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"It was cute," he confessed.

"Correct me instead of making fun of me," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Repeat after me," he smiled. "Ha-luh-peh-ñohs."

"Ha-luh-pee-ños."

He giggled. "No! Not "pee-ños", more like "peh" like Pepe."

"Okay, repeat it one more time but slowly, I'm not a pro yet."

"Ha-luh-peh-ñohs."

Norma chuckled. "It sounds so easy!"

"Because it is, baby! Go on. Try."

She cleared her throat dramatically. "Ha-luh-pee..." she squinted her eyes, "Sorry. Ha-luh-PEH-ños."

"Perfect!" his arms flew over his head, clapping quietly and celebrating his wife's almost perfect accent.

"Awesome!" she smiled, loving his reaction. "I'm almost fluent now."

"Not quite," he winked.

"Let me believe it, please?" she glared at him with her big blue eyes. "I'm still trying to roll my R's."

"Say, Romero."

"Romero."

"Okay, try not to sound too white next time," he mocked her.

"Alex!" she giggled, slapping his side arm playfully with the menu.

"Sorry," he managed to blurt out between snickers. "I love seeing you try. You're too cute."

She fake pouted. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, baby. I'm not," he tried his best to sound convincing. "I love that you're trying. Mom would have made you learn one way or another."

They both shared a smile, a smile that meant something to each of them, a grin that was caused by his mother's memory.

"She would have," Norma spoke in a low voice.

"But let's not talk about that, I'm actually starving," Alex glanced at his menu, "I think I'm getting the double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings."

"Alex…" Norma scolded. "Get a side of grease to dip your onion rings while you're at it."

"Honey…" he protested. "Please let me order it just this once, I never get to enjoy a greasy burger."

"Trust me, your veins will thank me later."

"Norma…" Alex draws out her name in a whiny tone.

"No, no, no, no," she brushed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer finger. "Do not use that voice right now."

He knows that voice gets him anything he wants. Alex is mindful of it and uses it to his advantage.

"Baby… please," he fluttered his eyes at her.

"You're unbelievable," she uttered as she rested her chin on her closed fist.

Carol walks up to them, placing the green tea lemonade in front of Norma and the water with lemon in front of Alex. She got two straws out of the pocket of her baby pink apron, establishing them both on the table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked cheekily.

"Yes!" Norma responded enthusiastically. "I will have the Basil Ratatouille with Penne Pasta and for my side, I want garlic bread, please."

"Perfect…" Carol sucked on her bottom lip as she scribbled away on her notepad. She turned to Alex. "And for you, Sheriff?"

Alex looked at Norma immediately, his lips formed in a thin line. As soon as he clasped the menu to find the second choice, Norma spoke.

"He is having the double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings," she responded gladly.

The look of admiration he gave her was explicit. He loved her cooking, there was no doubt about that, but you could count the times he was able to eat junk food with one hand, and he didn't want this opportunity to pass up.

"Awesome," Carol smiled, "How would you like your burger? And would you like a side pickle with that? It comes with it."

He looked at Norma and waited for her to give him the answer he wanted, she nodded slowly in agreement with a tiny smirk. He loved her more than ever at that instant.

"Yes," he smiled at Carol. "And well done, please."

"Absolutely," she placed the pen back in her tiny side pocket along with her notepad. Leaning over to collect the menus, she dismissed herself once again with the same smile and charm as always.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"How convenient," Norma rolled her eyes playfully at her spoiled husband.

"This has nothing to do with it," he grinned. "I promise."

"You know what that means, right?"

He sighed in response.

"I'll be adding more vegetables to your meals," Norma clarified.

"Do whatever you want," he simpered coyly. "I will enjoy my burger as much as I can."

Norma opened her mouth to say something, but words did not come out. She looked back down at her hands, playing softly with her dainty fingers.

Her demeanor changed almost immediately, and Alex didn't fail to notice. "What is it?" he stretched out his hand for her to hold.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled nervously. "I don't want to sound like a mom or boss you around and tell you what you should and shouldn't eat."

He smiled gladly at her, "I don't mind it, Norma. I know you mean well."

"I just want to take care of you; your job is already dangerous as it is, I don't want to have to worry about you having a heart attack before you turn 50."

"Is that what is it? Is that why you don't want me to eat junk food all the time?"

"That's part of it. I don't want you to have clogged veins and die on me only because I couldn't keep track of your cholesterol."

His heart fluttered at how much concern she had in her voice. He had no idea that this was the reason why he's prohibited from eating junk food and drinking anything other than water for every meal.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere..." he reassured her.

"You don't know that," her voice softer than before. "I'm scared all the time because of your job that when it comes to your eating habits, I get a bit carried away and kind of freak out if I'm not on top of it."

His eyes closed at her confession. "I don't want you to worry, okay?"

"But I do," she spat. "I always do. All the time. I'm scared every time my phone rings or when they knock on my door because all I can picture is someone on the other side ready to tell me that my husband is dead. That he's been shot."

He hated not knowing how important this is to her. How every little detail and her overprotective attitude now makes sense.

"I can't keep you safe at work but I can when it comes to your health. And I'm sorry, but I'm not stopping now. You can enjoy your burger today, but that's it."

Tears welled up in her eyes, she was scared of losing him, and that gave him some comfort. If she only knew that he is just as scared.

"I didn't know you felt this way," his voice softer than before. His calloused hand is caressing her tender skin softly.

"I guess I didn't say anything before because I don't want to sound needy."

"You will never sound needy to me," he told her.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"And about my job―"

"There's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind about it," Norma interrupted him. "I will always worry, and I will always be scared. I still think about that time you got shot. Makes my skin crawl."

He smiled at the memory and the response she gave him back then. _It looks like it went right through you._

"I know that I don't have the safest job on earth but I don't want you to be scared, honey. I will always come back to you. I am not leaving you alone. And my veins and cholesterol are fine. Eating a burger is not going to kill me, okay?"

She takes a deep breath before speaking. "But would you watch what you eat?"

"I will watch what I eat," he reassured her with ease. "And I'm sorry I didn't take this seriously, I had no idea it was this important to you."

"Everything about you is important to me, dummy."

A smile grew on his thin lips. "Well, this dummy appreciates everything you do for him. My cholesterol does too."

"Will you retire soon?"

He let out a small chuckle. "I have a long way to go."

Norma sighed in response. "I guess."

"Your husband is a tough guy, don't you know that?" his free hand joined her cold ones.

Her grin showed, earning him a tiny spark in her tired blue orbs. "He is, I don't doubt that, but he does have a wife that loves to worry a lot."

"Yes he does," he agreed with a grin. "She loves to worry a lot, but it's okay. Her husband is a bad ass and if he ever gets shot it will go right through him again."

She slapped his hand. "Don't say that!"

"It will!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up," she whispered. "How could you say such thing?"

His heart ached for Norma. Her sweet voice trembling at the back of her throat.

"I just need you to be ready in case it happens again," he explained. "I need you to know and believe that I will always come back to you, honey. Always."

"I don't want to be ready," she confessed. "I don't want to have to be ready for something like that to happen to you."

"I know that you don't, and you don't have to, but I want you to, please. I don't want you to be scared anymore. I've been doing this for a long time. When I tell you that I will be fine I need you to believe me."

"I understand that you've been doing this for a long time but I haven't been married to a Sheriff before," she muttered. "Please understand where I'm coming from. This is new to me. I have to worry because if I don't, I won't be Norma anymore."

"Ain't that the truth," he giggled. "My Norma wouldn't be my Norma unless she worries about anything and everything."

She finally smiled.

"Fine," she leaned closer, her lower body peeling off the booth to reach for his lips. "You better come home to me every night in one piece."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey babes! Since this chapter is kind of long already as it is, I'm breaking it into two different parts. It would be easier for me to end it right now because the last chapter was 10K+ and was hard for me to edit and fix because of its content. I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore so I hope you like this little chapter because drama awaits. ;)**

 **Happy Sunday!**

 **Xx**


	8. Casablanca

" _Señor Romero, ¿Como le vá?_ " Juana approaches the couple as soon as they arrive on property.

" _Hola, Juana_. How are you?" He greets the old lady with a grin, speaking to her in English so that his wife wouldn't feel as awkward around her as she always does.

" _Muy bien,_ thank you for asking," she directs her words to Norma. "How are you feeling, Miss Norma?" her accent present.

"I'm much better," she smiles. "Thank you so much for coming. I appreciate it."

"Oh, it's nothing," she shrugs. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm going to get back to work. _Descanze lo mas que pueda, señora. Buenas tardes."_

Norma immediately faces Alex, who is already staring back at her with a slight grin on his face.

"What did she say?"

"She wants you to rest as much as you can," he explains coyly.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, not hating that everyone always tried to tell her what to do, but not loving it either.

"I'm all right," she gently lets go of his hand and makes her way up the stairs. "I don't need to rest."

The annoyance is apparent in her voice, her blue dress swaying in the breeze like a dandelion as she makes her way up those interminable steps.

He marches up behind her, carrying the purse she always managed to leave behind. He stopped as soon as she swung around.

"I'm sorry," she spat. "I'm not upset with you; I'm just stressed out."

"I know," he acknowledges with a soft tone. "I know."

Alex ascends three steps, their height difference now even. Her facial appearance softened almost immediately. She disliked herself at that moment for snapping at him for no reason. He's only trying to help.

Norma reaches down, intertwining their fingers as she stiffens the grip of his hand and guides them both back to their beloved home.

Once inside the corridor, Alex settled her purse on top of the miniature furniture across the staircase. Norma leaned her palm securely on the stair's newel, with expertise removing her heels, giving her feet the comfort they deserve.

"What do you want to do?" he questions as he pulls his shirt out of his pants. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"That sounds good, honey," she gives him a sweet smile, "I can't think of anything better right now."

"Go get comfy," he marches closer to her, running his hands up and down her thin arms, kissing her forehead. "I'll get everything ready."

"Okay," she grumbles, kissing his lips before turning around and making her way up the stairs. She couldn't wait to get out of her dress.

After changing into one of Alex's big shirts and a pair of pajama shorts that were screened in the back of her drawer, she wandered to the restroom and intended on getting her makeup off. After the harsh night and frenetic morning, all she wanted to do was rest and spend the remainder of the day doing nothing with her husband.

Juana was right after all. She does need to rest.

She groans as she looks for a clean washcloth inside the baskets behind the door. She had managed to reconstruct the bathroom to her liking, appreciating that Alex never moves stuff around the way Norman always did.

The purple washcloth placed perfectly inside the basket next to the organizer, along with a couple of Q-tips and cotton balls. She paces back and stands in front of the washbasin, opening the bathroom cabinet and finding her make up remover adjacent to her overnight coconut cream.

Glancing at her reflection, she takes a deep breath. Tears want to shed down her eyes. She's drained. Not only physically but emotionally. The nightmares had stopped. Her nerves had eased a tad, and deep down she felt and wanted to believe that things were going back to normal. But they are far from normal, and that is something that she's going to have to deal with sooner rather than later.

Turning on the faucet to warm temperature water, she takes another deep breath and fights the tears. She has a man downstairs waiting for her, a man that is trying to get her back on her feet and she can't fail him. She loves him enough to try and make the situation calmer for him. It takes two to tango. He can't be the only one trying here. It was a lesson she had learned a long time ago.

After putting on her headband, she rinses her face, the baby hairs that once caressed her face are now being restrained and fastened. She soaks the cloth and squeezes the bottle as she gets the amount she desires on the wet fabric.

With the water still running, she holds the rag against her closed eye, applying gentle pressure, allowing the cosmetic remover to dissolve her makeup. Using a downward motion, she stroked her eye multiple times until it was free of product. She did the same to the other orb.

Taking the facial bar from her soap dish, Norma cleans her face, wiping her delicate skin with the clean towel that dangled freely next to the sink. She applied her daily moisturizer and took off her headband, fixing her hair and brushing it faintly to lose some of the curls.

A smile presents on her lips as soon as she takes in the aroma of freshly made popcorn.

"Alex?" she calls out to him. Noticing he was not in the living room,  
she walks to the kitchen as she hears the sound of plates clinking together.

She walks in on him hopelessly searching for something in the kitchen cupboards.

"If you're looking for a bowl, they are in the top right cabinet next to the stove," her voice playful and jolly.

He sighs defeated. "I think I need a map to find what I'm looking for in this kitchen."

Alex glimpsed at her and did a double take indulging her appearance. The way his oversized shirt looks on her dainty body excites him. He couldn't miss the look she gave him as soon as she noticed him contemplating her.

"I hope it's okay," she looked down at herself. "I wanted a big shirt..."

"Oh, no, no," he walked up to her. "It's okay. You can wear my clothes whenever you want. I love seeing you in my shirts."

She grinned gladly at him. "They are quite spacious."

He urged their foreheads together, enjoying their closeness. He tucks his hands beneath the shirt, feeling Norma's warm skin under his fingertips. "You're warm."

"And your hands are cold," she protested.

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "You just look very sexy."

"Yeah right," she ridiculed. "I look like a train wreck."

"You look perfect," he insisted.

Norma's smirk showed. "No one would ever think of me as perfect looking like this."

He grasped her hands and planted them on his lower back, pulling her astonishingly closer. "You always look beautiful, Norma."

Her squeals filled the room as he traced kisses down her neck, biting her mildly as he makes his way down. His affection was her favorite. Nothing compares to when he reminds and convinces her that she looks beautiful at times when she feels like an otter is more attractive than her.

His voice has a different tone. A different meaning. The honesty in it always present. Norma believes everything he tells her because of the way he manages to keep that sincerity in his opinion. Always sublime and pleasant.

"You're crazy," she tells him, her hands finding their way to the back of his neck.

"I am," he declares. "For you."

"You're also cheesy."

He smiled upon her mouth. " _Very_."

After kissing for what felt forever, she showed him the location of the dish he was looking for a while ago. Walking back to the living room with the bowl in hand, she stops when she sees the way he set up the living room for them.

Love seats and stools were distributed around the living room. The coffee table pushed to the side along with the remaining of the shelves. A large sheet flattened in the middle of the chamber. Ornamental pillows were tossed randomly around the sheet, making the place look extra cozy.

Norma assembled herself near the sofa. Her back leaning on the cushion top, the bowl of popcorn within her legs. Alex walks in wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"This was sweet of you, honey," she speaks with a mouthful. "I love it."

"It's no problem," he responds.

After turning on the TV and collecting the flicks he had left on top of the coffee table for her to pick her favorite, he takes the folded comforter that was positioned next to her and flops down beside her, gently unfolding the quilt.

"I don't want to make any assumptions, but I have a feeling you want to watch Casablanca."

She smiled broadly. " _Si señor_."

He observed her for a second as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. It was always pleasant when she tried to speak the little Spanish that she knew. Alex worshiped it.

"The movie is in," he announced. "But make sure you don't quote the entire movie this time."

"You're asking for the impossible," she uttered with ease. "Not happening."

Alex rolled his eyes blissfully at her sense of humor, paying particular attention to the quiet nod she gave him after, silently assuring him that she will not narrate the entire movie for his sake.

He gazes down on his lap, loving the way Norma's eyelashes batted away as she enjoyed the film. Her hair dispersed wholly on his lap; his hand is hidden beneath the covers, his fingers brushing her cold flesh smoothly. She had grieved about her hands being too cold, always loving a cold home but hating it when it froze.

With no hesitation, he grabbed the quilt and promptly covered her quivered body, she then leaned her head on his lap instead of using the soft decorative pillow he had left for her in case she chose to lay down in the middle of the film.

"Use the pillow," he suggested. "It's more comfortable than my hairy and hard thighs."

"But I love your hairy and hard thighs," she shot back with a warm look, already assembling herself on his lap.

That argument isn't likely to hold water with Norma. He gave up and decided to run his left hand into her blonde locks, loving now that she determined to use his lap rather than that foolish pillow.

"Is this okay?" she inquired.

"Of course, you silly goose."

The nickname made her smile. It induced a smile to Alex's margins as well. This is all he wants. To have her here like this, laying on his lap, whining about being too cold so that he would keep her closer and warmer. Notwithstanding everything going on in her life, he is happy to see her like this, to enjoy this moment with no interruptions. No more nightmares. No more demons.

His fingers dance again in the river of her curls, he sees her eyes blinking gradually at the sudden fascination of Alex playing with her hair. She smiles at what Ilsa just told Rick. It astonishes him that she remembers this movie by heart but still manages to not get dull of it. To love it more every time. That was his Norma. Passionate as always.

Alex's hand proceeds to grab her jaw before he had time to register what he was doing. His head low, his lips kissing every angle of her face. Every speck. Every delicacy.

"Stop!" she titters and squeals, her implores being overlooked on purpose. Her hand runs to the back of his head, deep down glorifying his affection.

"No," he managed to say between sweet smooches. "I love your face," he kisses every inch of it. Every freckle, every beauty mark.

Her snicker is not going unnoticed, allowing him to know that her implores for him to stop were not intended nor really meant. His mouth stops adjacent to hers, pressing soft kisses to her beaming lips. His fingers still grasping her narrow mandible with efficiency, maneuvering her face where he wants it to be.

"You're making me miss the movie," her voice small and angelic against his lips.

"I just love you so much," he susurrates. "I don't care what Elsa tells Eric."

Norma chortled while kissing him, his smile exposed. "It's Ilsa and Rick!"

"Same difference."

His unexpected eruptions of affection are her favorite. Their orbs meet, and the rest of the world fades. It stops. It goes blank. Her giggles are now subdued in the back of her trachea as he shifts his gaze from her only to yank the covers back up to her torso.

"Are you still cold?" he asks in the sweetest voice, twisting her heart most delightfully.

"A little bit," she lies, dying to feel his hands on her as he would try his best to keep her warm.

"Do you want to cuddle on the couch?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

It didn't take Norma long to get established on the couch that Alex had no intention of using for the night. Their usual movie dates in the living room never incorporated the couch. Alex would always reach for her in the middle of the film, and she'd let him, the smirk on her face never fading as he tugs her closer to his body. The night perpetually ending on sweet and passionate lovemaking.

"You're earning brownie points fast for my liking, Sheriff," his arm shifted to be wrapped smoothly around her torso. His chest pressed against her back, his left sleeve stretched, Norma's head lightly resting on it. Alex's jawbone is now making contact with the side of her neck, his hot breath brushing her ear.

"It's okay," he kissed her earlobe. "I kinda work at a fast pace."

Norma giggled and so did he, tightening the grip around her stomach, their bodies hidden by the thick duvet.

"But how many points do I have so far?" he asks intrigued.

"Don't know yet," she states. "Too soon to tell."

"Oh really?" he smirks as he presses his lips to her neck.

Norma's smile became even longer. "Mhm."

"I thought we agreed on telling each other the exact amount by the end of the night."

"We did," she says. "But not yet."

One time, not too long ago, between the chaotic and stressful situation that she was in, Norma had noticed her husband's posture as soon as he got home from work. He was jumpy and abstracted—not being himself.

 _"What is it, honey?" Norma walked closer to him, noticing then the color of his face._

 _"What?" he asked, finding her eyes and looking straight into them._

 _Norma furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing, there's nothing wrong, baby."_

 _Alex pulled her closer, his arms clutching her tighter than usual. Her arms went around his neck, a typical habit of hers. Not knowing what was wrong with her man was driving her over the edge. Her thin fingers found their way in his dark hair, playing with it as her presence soothed him the way it always did._

 _"Are you okay?" she whispered, her hot breath caressing his neck._

 _"I am now," he ran his hand up and down her back, letting her know that all he wanted was to feel her close. "I just had a rough day."_

 _"What happened?" the sorrow of her voice present, hating that her husband had to witness countless of undesired crimes._

 _"I don't want to talk about it," he reveals in a soft voice. "Is that okay?"_

 _"Of course," she assures him. "But talk to me whenever you're ready, all right?"_

 _His grip stiffens. "I will."_

 _Norma conducted him straight to the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water and scented lavender soap. It always relaxes her._

 _"How do you feel?" her arms leaning gently on the tub, her big eyes analyzing his weary face._

 _"I feel better, my love. I really appreciate this. Just what I needed."_

 _He shuts his eyes, tilting his head back onto the thick cloth Norma had settled for him to lean his head in._

 _"Rough day, huh?"_

 _"Yes," he susurrates._

 _"I love you," she says warmly, wanting him to take his mind off whatever it is that was fretting him so much._

 _He opens his eyes and a diminutive grin develops spontaneously. It worked. "I love you too, honey. A lot."_

 _"Is the temperature of the water okay?" her hand descending under the violet water to examine it._

 _"It is," he responds smoothly. "Everything is perfect. You are earning enough brownie points."_

 _Her eyebrows groove in confusion. "Brownie points?"_

 _He smiles. "When I was a little boy and behaved like my mom wanted me to, in order to play video games and ride my bike, I had to earn brownie points. Points that would get me to do the things I wanted. And then later that evening she would compensate me with an actual brownie."_

 _Norma inclined her head back on her now wet arm. "Really?"_

 _"I didn't have star stickers glued to the fridge or a chart," he explained. "I had brownie points."_

 _That's when she discovered his weakness for brownies. "You would do all of that just to get brownies for dessert?"_

 _A small chortle left his smiling lips. "I would. I was little, brownies for dessert were everything I've ever wanted back then."_

 _"Do I get a brownie for dessert, then?" she grins, her hand brushing lightly his damp dark hair._

 _"You do," he murmurs. "Thank you for this, baby. For always looking out for me, for being the best wife in the entire world."_

 _His deep voice echoing weaker than she foresaw. His eyelids heavy and the way his body emerged back into the water unwillingly, showed her how exhausted he was. Whatever it is that is troubling him, she believes that he will tell her when the time is right._

 _"I'll always take care of you," she rustles. "As long as you reward me from now on with brownies."_

"You have to go to the store, though," Norma says, her eyes glued to the TV. "I don't think we have brownie mix."

His chuckles gleefully overflowed her ears with grace. "You're not going to make me leave, are you? I'm the one earning the points."

"That does not matter," she smiles as her hand comes back from under the duvet and settles on his neck, indicating him where exactly she wanted his lips to be. He understood perfectly her action, pressing firmly his lips on her bare neck. The giggle that followed, had him smiling against her skin. "Just because I owe you brownies doesn't necessarily mean that we'll need the mix."

Her tone sexual, the movement from her hips grinding softly upon his bulge, sending sudden shocks to his member.

"I don't want to watch the movie anymore," her body shifts easily, Norma facing him this time. "Would you like to redeem your points, Sheriff?"

"It depends," he responds hotly, his fingers burning the side of her cheek, trailing down to her jaw. "How many points do I have?"

"A lot," she breathes seductively. "A whole lot of points."

His callous hand reaches underneath her shirt, having her so close to his body was making it impossible for him to breathe. Norma's heated skin letting him know that she was ready for whatever task, whatever game. Alex learns that she has no bra on. His hand moves down, sliding it beneath her short, grasping vigorously her bare ass. No panties either.

 _Clever girl._

"Mrs. Romero?" he grazes his lips on her mandible. "Seems to me like you didn't want to watch the movie at all."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she reacts nonchalantly. Her hand grabbing his neck, pulling him back a bit, taking the chance to look him in the eyes. "I've done nothing wrong."

Alex licks his lips in anticipation, glorifying the wicked smile planted on her face. "You've done every little thing wrong."

Norma giggles as Alex assembles her under him, her legs rapidly sheltering themselves around his sides. Her palms grip tightly his muscly back, tugging him closer to her.

"I beg to differ," her voice provocative.

"Then how come you don't have anything under this?" he tugs on the oversized shirt he owns, then transfers his hand down to the hem of her pajama shorts. "And nothing under this?"

Norma shrugged casually. "No reason."

Alex grins and grabs her face, pulling her closer. "Are you sure about that?" his hot breath brushing her lips. He could only get a roguish smirk as a response. He had known her reasons and her purpose, but it is always fascinating to hear her admit it.

Norma was about to justify herself when she felt Alex's tongue make contact with her skin—the side of her neck tingling as he licks her gently and maliciously.

Her eyes shut unwillingly, a slight moan betrays her as her hand flies to the back of his neck, burying her thin fingers inside his hair. Alex keeps giving open mouthed kisses to her exquisite neck. Her lips partly opened as she grants him the time to explore her tenderness and find out, if he didn't know already, that neck kisses are her weakness.

Alex's explore game moves up to her earlobe, nipping gently the skin between his teeth. The pain in his pants getting worse as she keeps making those little noises that will make him lose control in an instant.

With no words, other than Norma's tiny moans, he took his shirt off with efficiency, exposing his bare chest. He dips back down, connecting their lips. His playful hands find the trim of his oversized shirt, Norma arches her back, making it easier for him to remove the piece of clothing that was bugging him so much.

Alex hurls it to the ground, the desire on her face indisputable. His eyes roam down to her chest, inspecting fondly her figure. He licks his lips in contemplation, keeping his bottom one tucked in.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," her hand grips the waistband of his pants, yanking him towards her. She cups his face, keeping him closer; not letting him get away.

A subtle groan bolts free from his puffed lips as Norma sneaks one hand down between them, clutching cruelly his bulge.

"Is that what you want, Mrs. Romero?" he asks her in a throaty tone. As a response, Norma squeezes his member again, tittering like a little girl that's about to get what she wants.

His mouth finds her rosy areola, he starts sucking passively her delicate skin. Norma licks her lips in pleasure, her eyes closing fully as his teeth nibble teasingly her erected nipple.

Alex made his way down, kissing sweetly her middle. Norma adores the way he always takes his time to make her feel wanted, to make her feel loved. Having a lover like Alex was all she ever wanted even though she was too proud to admit it back then.

He discards her pajama shorts and they land adjacent to the oversized shirt on the floor. The movie still playing and being forgotten by the couple. The only light in the living room coming from the large screen.

"Are you going to take your pants off or do I have to do it for you?" Norma undertones, her right arm above her head, the other drawing lazily patterns on her flat stomach.

Alex dips down again, the grin on his face highly appreciated by the woman that is about to lose her mind if he doesn't stop his teasing. She is well aware that foreplay is his favorite. She doesn't mind it, but it drives her crazy when he overlooks her needs and easily confuses her long and deep sighs for enjoyment—when in reality, it's desperation.

He nips her lower lip, keeping it caught between his teeth, Norma taking in a long deep sigh, the sudden shocks of pleasure burning her heated core.

"Why don't you do it for me?" he murmurs upon her mouth, his tongue caressing lovingly the tiny and inoffensive bite mark on her lip. "I'm the one earning the points here, Mrs. Romero."

Calling her _Mrs. Romero_ was his favorite. Knowing that she is his. That she carries his name. Claiming before he makes love to her that Norma, his warrior, is completely his.

Norma smiles. "That's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse," he defends himself, he couldn't let her win. She owes him brownies. She can't be the one still calling the shots. "You owe me brownies and we don't have the mix," he explains coyly. "All I'm saying is..." he kisses her and continues, "This is for me."

Norma giggles and nods her head in negation. "Says who? You, Sheriff? I don't think that's how it works," her hands find the waistband of his pajamas again and starts to tug the fabric away from his body while still making eye contact.

"You can't just make rules as you go," Alex helps her by using his legs, pushing down the hindering piece of clothing that at the moment they despise so much. The quilt covering now their naked and fervid bodies.

"Have you met me?" she asks seductively.

He made sure to keep Norma warm, his body shielding hers from the cool atmosphere in the dim room. It didn't help that the sun had set a while ago, the rays that kept the room warm, now gone.

"I love you, smarty pants," he whispers, his hot breath burning her lips. "But I'm not letting you win this one."

Norma wraps her arms around his neck, settling comfortably under him. Her body shifts up a bit, feeling his erected member tickle her entrance. He groans. "I already won, Sheriff."

That was it.

Alex enters her and they both let out a long cry. The desire overtaking their bodies. The slow rhythm Alex managed to keep was making her crazy. His mouth swallowing her tiny moans, the ones suppressed and wanting to anxiously get out of her fragile body.

This is love. She's never had sex with Alex; they always made love. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Just like that..." she snickers lightly at the sensation, the concupiscence speaking for herself. "God, that feels really good, Sheriff."

"Very good," Alex admits, he kisses her lightly. "I love you."

Their eyes meet. The same look on Alex's face. The one that shows how much he truly loves her. The many things he would do for her just to make sure she was happy and guarded.

Even though she had asked him to keep that pace, he quickened it a tad. The increase of her moans letting him know that she didn't mind it, but loved it as much as him.

His teeth devour easily her exposed neck, taking his time to taste her delicious skin. The feeling of her pressed chest upon his own made him feel powerless. He nips the flesh on her collar bone before letting the spot there alone.

He needs to see her.

Norma grins happily, her expression lost in deep pleasure. She closes her eyes, turning her head to the side, making visible the tiny mark he had left on her neck involuntary. Her lips parted. She dips her face into the crook of Alex's neck. He grabs her gently, meeting her eyes again.

"I want to see you."

Alex rests his forehead against hers. His eyes focused on her mouth, the one that repeated his name over and over again as her inner walls start to close around his member.

"You're extremely wet," he states in a husky voice. "I think I won."

Norma spins her eyes in dismay but with a smile on her face. "Are you seriously trying to prove a point right now?"

Alex reaches for her wrists and forcefully but tenderly places them both above her head. "I sure am."

"You're unbelievable," she groans as he speeds up his tempo. "I can't stand you, Sheriff."

Alex smiles, his eyes examining carefully his wife's demeanor. He lets go of her hands and is happy to see that she leaves them there. Keeping her torso between his muscular arms, he pounds inside her harder. The need of making her disintegrate beneath him suddenly powerful.

Norma starts to lose it, the look he is giving her being enough to push her over the limit. He feels her inner walls closing again, this time, he speeds up instead of slowing down, letting her enjoy her climax like a true gentleman.

"Don't stop, don't stop," she begs over and over again. Alex, a man that will forever do as his wife says, obeyed her with expertise.

"Almost there," she pants.

In a swift motion, Alex manages to lean back, grabbing her hips, eager to make her feel like she's in heaven. Thrilled to see her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Dying to witness the effect and performance of her agitated body.

Norma tries to warn him but her voice fails. Her loud scream loaded with nothing but pleasure, bringing a satisfied smile to Alex's lips. The aftershock of her orgasm making her giggle as he kept shifting his hips slowly to the rhythm she was setting.

"Give me a few minutes to recover," the tone of her voice tired but satisfied. Their eyes meeting once again, her thin arms reaching for him.

Alex shields her body with his, pulling with him the duvet. They kiss calmly, Norma keeping him closer and Alex letting her.

Resting his head on her chest was a satisfaction. Being able to listen to the heart that throbs just for him. That was pounding aggressively because of him. The patient caress of her hand stroking easily his hair made the moment even more impeccable.

"You're sweating, Mr. Romero," Norma points out. "Kinda sexy."

"I'm glad you think so," he grins. His voice faint and weak.

Norma stops her movements but leaves her hand in his hair. "You're not falling asleep, are you?"

Alex meets her glare. "Of course not," he presses his lips on her neck, "Are you?"

She chuckles. "Not anytime soon."

"Good," he murmurs. "Because I'm not letting you."

His hips start to move gradually, positioning himself again between her legs. Their bodies converted to one. The intensity and lust bringing them once again to the same and common satisfaction.

"Let me sleep, Sheriff. Wasn't this the purpose of this movie? To let me rest?" The playfulness present in her voice.

"That's no plan, Mrs. Romero. It doesn't sound like something I would do," he smiles, entering her again in a quick action.

Norma pushes her head back, maintaining a hard grip on his shoulders, letting her right hand take hold of his neck, urging for support.

The penetration as deep as always, granting her to release the tension from her body. Her diminutive gasps suffocating him at full speed, giving him the glory of experiencing such delight as it is to witness her like this.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Sheriff?" she asks huskily, her eyes infiltrating his soul.

Her words make him speed up his pace, pressing their foreheads together. The tip of his tongue teasing the entrance of her mouth, causing her to taste his warm flesh, deepening the kiss as he takes control.

Sweat starts to drip, neither of them aware of the act, the body from which the sweat bolted free still unknown. He groans against her mouth, holding back another moan at the fascination of her body, her tightness— her wetness.

"I love you," he pants, his hand holding her cheek, letting himself go.

Norma moans, pressing her left hand on top of his. "I love you too, baby."

Alex grunts loudly as he spills his love and lust inside of her. There's a sudden staring contest, their eyes wanting to win the competition, neither of them wanting to look away.

"What?" Norma whispers.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Becuase I love you," Alex hisses. "And I love that you just gave a whole new meaning to my brownie ordeal."

Norma laughs. "You have to let that go. Seriously."

"I'm not going to," he states coyly. "I loved it."

"If only you knew as a child that it would get you laid."

"I know!" he howls. "I would have used it sooner."

Norma bites her lip as she slaps his shoulder with force.

"It worked with you, didn't it?"

"Shut up," she smiles. "Don't get your panties in a wad, you just got lucky."

"Very, very lucky," he declares.

Between kisses, Norma speaks. "I wanna stay like this all evening."

"We can, baby. We don't have anywhere else to go," he murmurs upon her lips. "We can stay here... like this for as long as you want."

"It sounds perfect," she states. After a long pause and a few deep breaths, Norma continues. "But I want you to take me somewhere tomorrow."

"Of course," he makes eye contact with her, anxious to know her plan. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to Pineview," she answers. "I want to go see Norman."

* * *

 **A/N: Sweet readers of mine, I want to thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter.**

 **Xx**


	9. I Just Don't

"You can't ignore this," Norma says indifferently. She placed the tube of cream back on her nightstand, smearing the lotion on her well-toned legs.

Alex, looking for something in his drawer, responded. "I am not ignoring it, Norma. I'm just not talking about it, that's all."

"And you're sure about that?"

Drops of water flowed down his back, dying potentially on the waistband of his pants. His hair was wet, and he kept looking for a sock, a t-shirt—anything that would draw his attention from his wife's eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked softly.

"First, I want you to look at me," her body shifted in bed, sitting up and tucking in her legs under the sheets. "I don't want to have a conversation with you while staring at your back."

He let out a long sigh, closing the drawer and whirling around, finding his wife's glare already burning his skin.

"Look, I don't want us to argue about this. I don't want to fight," Norma explained directly. "That's the last thing I want."

Thinking that she wasn't finished, he kept his mouth sealed. His caramel orbs fixed on her blue ones, showing her that she had his absolute attention.

"I just want to end this," she took a deep breath, breaking their gaze.

"End what?" Norma could hear the sorrow in his voice, Alex abruptly misunderstanding Norma's declaration.

Her eyes studied his face, witnessing the moment it fell at her misguided words. The cold floorboards creaked as she planted her bare feet on the wooden floor, making her way to her husband.

"I don't mean us," she explained coyly. "I could never end this, and you know that."

The need for her contact always present, forcing his hands to reach for her, tugging her towards him naturally.

"I know," he affirmed.

Norma halted her hands on his open chest, leaving them there, feeling his heart hammer continuously under her touch.

"I want the nightmares to stop. I don't want to feel this helpless anymore. I want to take care of things here, I want you to be able to go to work knowing that I will be okay," she revealed. "I can't do this anymore. I can't act like everything will be alright when all I'm doing is ignoring the bigger problem here."

"You're not ignoring the situation," he finally spoke. "I don't think you are. You're just deciding not to let it ruin you. You're protecting yourself from more harm."

"So why do I feel like I'm doing the complete opposite?"

Alex took a deep breath and clutched her hands. He gazed into her eyes, finding nothing but affliction in them. He despised the effect that Norman had on her. How he was able to change her mood in an instant even though he was miles away from her, locked in a room with cameras and cold food.

"You want to go see him?" he whispered and received an instant nod from her. A deep breath from him was all it took for her to perceive that he wholeheartedly disagrees.

"But I'm scared," she confessed. "I don't think I'm ready."

Alex kept his mouth shut, holding his opinions hostage, not allowing them to come out.

"Say something," she commanded. "You don't want me to go see him, do you?"

He had to be honest.

"I don't."

"Why?" she cried softly, her voice trembling with her words.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

He moves past her, not daring to look her in the eyes any longer. She was destroying his soul. Another deep breath pushes her to the edge.

"Say what you wanna say!" she snapped. "Stop avoiding the question, Alex!"

He spun around, both hands reaching his mouth in dismay. He can't say what's on his mind. He would hurt her. His words would hurt her, and he doesn't know if he'll be able to forgive himself.

"Baby, I just don't, okay?" he spoke cautiously. "I just don't."

"There has to be a reason. You can't just say that you don't want me to go because _you just don't_."

"I have my reasons, okay?" his voice gentle and low, making Norma even more furious by the way he was trying to dodge her question.

"Well, I want to know those reasons."

"Can we talk about this later? Let's go to bed. You must be tired."

"No!" she raised her voice. "We're talking about this right now."

He sighed. "Norma, I can't tell you if it's too soon or not. I can't say if you're ready for it or not," he explained in a soothing voice. "All I know is that..."

"What?" she hissed.

He paused for a moment, meeting her broken eyes. "I don't want you to go because I will never trust your son around you, Norma. I will never trust him, no matter what you say or what Dr. Edwards says."

She sniffed, the back of her hand coming up immediately to brush the tip of her nose lightly. Avoiding eye contact with her husband was a must.

"It's been six months since the accident. And I am tired of calling it a damn accident because you know that it wasn't. I don't know if you think I'm wrong for saying this, but, he is your son. I can understand the frustration you feel because what he did is unforgivable. But I can hate him all I want. I can because he had the chance to destroy my life and I will never forgive him for that."

A tear traveled slowly down her cheek, her blue eyes penetrating his troubled ones. He walked closer to her, relieved when she didn't move away from his touch. Alex grabbed her hands, bringing them close to his mouth, closing his eyes as he kissed them hopelessly.

"I almost lost you that night, and you have no idea how hard it was for me... How terrified I was. You were cold. You weren't breathing. Your body looked so fragile..."

Norma was letting out heavy sobs, the events of that night disturbing her once more. He pulled her closer to his body, his calloused hands grasping her by the neck, leaning their foreheads together. His voice was weak and defeated.

"It was the worst night of my life. I was so scared," he confessed. "Then when I saw Norman coughing, finally breathing, I knew that I had to do whatever to bring you back to me. I had to bring you back. I needed to bring you back."

"I'm sorry," she cried, her hands attaining support on the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"I want you to move on from this, trust me, I do. I also want the nightmares to stop," he cried softly, the wall he built to keep his true feelings captive, suddenly crumbling in front of her eyes. "I want to have my wife back. The beautiful woman that always smiled and played the piano in the middle of the day. The lady that proposed to me one morning and had the nerve to slap me continuously for a stupid flash drive. I want her back... But I don't think I can trust anyone else... Not after everything. Not Norman."

She had smiled at his little remarks, but her smirk dissolved again at the mention of her son's name.

"I know you've always been there to protect me," she spoke, her voice sounding tired and troubled. "And I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But you saved my life, you didn't give up on me, you came back for me, and you gave me back my life. I want you to think of that when it comes to this. To know that you'll be with me the whole time. That you'll help me get through this."

"Of course," he hummed, cupping her face. "I'd do anything for you, and I'll help you get through this."

"Then take me to Pineview," she begged. "I want this to be over."

"What are you going to say to him?"

Norma shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't know what I want to hear from him. I just want to stop being afraid. To stop whatever it is that it's holding me down and preventing me from having the life that I deserve. To enjoy what I do, to enjoy my husband."

"Are you going to be okay?" his hands come to rest on either side of her hips. The tension between them was depreciating as their eyes plainly declared what their mouths are hesitant to reveal.

"I'll have you there, won't I?"

He couldn't deny her anything. He would figure out a way of giving her the moon if that was her request.

"Every step of the way."

"You promise?" her voice innocent, her eyes a murky tint of sky-blue.

"I do," he kissed her temples. "But I don't care how upset he gets. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

Alex felt her tense in his arms, resenting the way her body reacted to the thought of him. The times he's had to rescue her from a panic attack are incalculable. The way her chest lifts when a nightmare is disturbing her always made him feel ineffective. He's always been able to protect her, to ease her pain—he felt worthless when his devotion and stability wouldn't even make a dent in the world of chaos inside her head.

"Please."

Her reply proved how unattached she was from her son. Thinking of being alone with him frightened her—made her body shake. Six months ago Norman's estimation mattered to her, his attention, his words, his affection. But that same trust and appreciation were smashed into pieces that night; it turned to ashes the second she learned about his plan. What he did to her. What he did to the cord.

"I know it will be hard," his eyes finding hers. "It will be the first time you'll see him since—since that night," he stammered. "But know that no matter what happens, I will be right by your side."

Norma nodded in agreement, tucking in her lower lip apprehensively and keeping her hands patterned on his shoulders. "I know. I know."

"Hey," he murmured, caressing her jaw. "You'll be okay."

"I can't," she admitted. Her chest began to rise and fall in constant motion, her palms perspiring upon his skin. "I don't think I can do this. I can't."

"Yes, yes you can," he encouraged her, his hand moving through her silky locks. "You can do this, you hear me?"

Her dark blue eyes dimmed with tears. "I can't believe this, Alex... I'm afraid of my son."

Not wanting to hurt her more, his mouth remained shut.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to help him," she sobbed, her hands firmly on his chest. "I never wanted this. It was never my intention."

Alex held onto her head as her breathing and sobs intensified within seconds. Having Norma in his arms, shaking the way she was, made him hesitant about the sudden need of visiting her sick son.

"I know you didn't," he affirmed her, trying vigorously to soothe her. "None of this is your fault, Norma."

He drew her closer, if possible, gaining a firm embrace on her part. The way she cried vehemently against his chest making him feel incompetent.

Heavy.

Tormented.

"Calm down, please," his voice stifled against her ear. His strong hands were sinking into her pool of curls, looking to relax her the way he always could. After a few minutes of weeping and quivering in his arms, she took a sustained breath.

"I just want this to stop," she whimpered upon his skin. Her arms still hugging him tightly, like her life depended on it.

"And we will make it stop," he told her warmly.

Norma dared to face him; her face was confirmation of the anguish she was enduring within. Her eyes mirrored affliction, the light in them decaying. Alex knew that it was his job to lighten them up again.

And he will.

One way or another, he will.

* * *

Norma steps into the kitchen to find Alex reading the newspaper unhurriedly with a cup of coffee in hand. His back is towards her, and her presence is known by her full steps against the old hardwood floor and by her everyday fragrance.

"Good morning," her lips brush the side of his neck, burning him the way the coffee ignited the roof of his mouth a few moments ago.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Alex teases, putting the cup back down on the table and twirling his hand around her neck, guiding it towards the entrance of her loose blouse, rubbing the baby hairs behind her head.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Norma mumbles upon his neck. Her mandible pressed comfortably where his shoulder meets his neck. Her playful hands toying informally with the buttons of his shirt.

"I wanted you to sleep in," he states tenderly.

"You sleep okay?"

"Yes," he whispers as he brings her hands to his lips. "Did you?"

"Yeah," she clarifies, taking the time to settle a mild kiss on his head before moving around him to go get her fresh cup of coffee.

Removing his glare from the back of her head, he darted his eyes back to the newspaper.

"What are your plans for today?" he asks as he maintains focus on his reading.

"I have a couple of errands to run," she mixes her coffee after adding one tablespoon of brown sugar. "But Juana is coming in today."

"That's good," he says casually. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"I'll be fine, honey," she sits across from him, settling her cup on the table, reaching for his hand. "Just a few stores around town and hopefully I'll be back before noon."

"Want to meet for lunch?" his fingers intertwining with hers.

Her eyes enlarge with excitement. "Yes! I'd love that."

Alex lowers back his glare, scanning the paper deliberately. Norma stiffens her clutch, making him face her again.

"What is it?" she rustles.

He squints his eyes in confusion. "What's what?"

"Don't," she urges. "Don't do that."

"What am I doing?" his voice as sweet as an angel.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? No!" he huffs. "Why-why would I be mad at you, honey?"

She shrugs. "I don't know."

"I'm not mad," he promises, tightening his grip on her hand. "I'm just-I'm worried about you."

Her face fell a little bit at his admission. "I'll be fine. I'm married to the Sheriff of White Pine Bay."

He smirks. "Is he handsome?"

"Very."

"I see. I heard his wife is pretty hot."

Norma chortles. "Is she?"

He nods his head incredulously. "She's the hottest gal in town. Many hearts were severely broken."

Norma grins gracefully, yanking on his arms from across the table. Alex stood up, lunging forward to kiss her lips.

"That's too bad," she states against his lips. "The Sheriff is no longer available."

He squints his eyes teasingly. "Not even a little bit?"

"No," her tone sharp and solemn.

"Good," he pecks her lips once more. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Alex was capable of easing her nerves, the way he always does. His teeth suddenly pinch her bottom lip, keeping it confined securely for a few seconds. Norma furrows her eyebrows while letting out a slight whimper, pretending she didn't enjoy the tiny gesture.

"I have to go," he whispers, gazing hungrily at her lips.

"So soon?" her hands play loosely with the hairs on the back of his neckline.

"I'm running late," her big blue spheres shine with their own glare, making it practically arduous for him just to leave her there, the way she was looking at him wasn't helping at all.

"Okay," she acknowledges, kissing him one last time. "Where are we meeting for lunch?"

"Brenda's?" her face lit up when he mentioned one of her favorite cafés in town. It was near the station nevertheless.

He leans back, taking a long sip of his black coffee, doubling the newspaper and leaving it adjacent to the cup.

"What about Carlo's?" she requests in a soft pure voice.

"Again?"

Norma shrugs with insignificance. "Doesn't matter to me."

"That's out of town," he states. "I don't want you driving that far. Not if I'm not with you."

She grins at his protectiveness. "Brenda's it is, then."

"Let me know if you want me to pick you up," he wanders around the table and stands in front of her, demanding her lips again.

"I will," she murmurs, his lips only millimeters apart from her own. "But I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need anything," he nibbles her lips tenaciously, teasing her with no boundary.

She cups his cheek lightly. "Yes, Sheriff."

"See you at twelve, Mrs. Romero."

Norma kisses him again. "I'll be there, sir."

Alex enjoys the last kiss before he reaches for his leather jacket, the one that is pinned at the back of his chair. He drinks the last drop of coffee before walking back to the sink and leaving the cup there, steeping in clean water. When Norma gets ahold of her cup, she feels his wet lips against her neck. The force of his kiss causing her to tilt her head involuntarily.

"Go," she smiles, sneaking her left hand to play with his short black hair, depositing the cup down rapidly. "No time to fool around, Sheriff. I'll see you at noon."

"Cannot wait," he mumbles against her neck, his hot breath scorching her with excitement.

"I'm sure you can't," she says, staring back at him with ease. "Go! Go rescue kittens from trees."

"I'm not a fireman, Norma."

"You're not?" she frowns, catching the slight smirk forming on his lips.

"No."

"Darn it," she whispers, teasing him nonchalantly.

"I know," he says. "Disappointing."

"Very disappointing, Sheriff."

Alex grabs her face and leaves, but not before kissing her and leaving her wanting more. Not before telling her how much he loves her and waiting impassively for her to say it back with the same intensity.

 _12:13pm_

Alex sat comfortably in their usual spot, the booth near the window, the one with the complete view of the town. He's tried calling her, but Norma's not picking up. He tries again and gets the same result. He shrugs it off, conceding that Norma probably left her phone at home.

She'll walk in, apologizing for being delayed, probably raving about who or what caused her to be late to their lunch date. And he will forgive her immediately.

But she won't.

Because Norma Romero never made it back home.


	10. Joan and Larry's

_3 hours ago..._

"I'm _so_ sorry about that, ma'am," the slim redhead apologizes with efficiency. "I'm going to take back these bedspreads, once you find the ones that you're looking for, just bring them back to me, and I'll take care of the rest, does that sound okay?"

Norma grins gracefully and takes a quick glimpse of her name tag. "Julie... that sounds perfect. Thank you so much for your help."

"It's my pleasure! And again, I'm sorry for the confusion."

"No worries," Norma awards her with a broad smile and trudges away.

It wasn't the first time that she had to come back to the same store to exchange her bedspreads and Julie, who always accommodates Norma, was more than embarrassed for the ongoing trouble.

Cleaning and refurbishing the motel is her way of deflecting herself from evil thoughts and the continuous traumatic memories. The days when she felt like a little girl trapped in a room with no way out are over. At least that's what she aspires to believe.

Norma strolls around the aisle, scrutinizing the sizes and prices with her handbag over her shoulder, the cross of her arms over her chest made her look like she had the time of the world to do this; as if she didn't have to meet her husband in a couple of hours for lunch.

"Finding everything okay?" an employee inquires as he walks past her, holding a basket filled with sewing kits and balls of yarn.

"Yes, thank you," Norma responds brightly and gets back to her quest.

A beautiful piece of a particular bedspread, at least one that resembles what she is looking for, caught her eye. Perching down to take a better look at the value and the fabric of the bedding, she secures the item, scrutinizing it thoroughly. But she chews her lower lip, unconvinced of the material of the quilt.

As soon as she stands back up, holding the piece in hand, her phone rings. Relocating the bedspread to her free hand, she reaches for her phone inside her purse. Her heart trembles as soon as she sees the name of the person calling on the screen.

"Hi, honey," she answers, smiling abundantly.

"Hey! How's it going?" Norma can tell that he is smirking too.

"Uh, it's going," she snickers. "I had to come to Joan and Larry's to change, for the third time, the bedspreads for rooms one and twelve."

"Again?"

"Yes," she sighs. "Hopefully this will be the last time. If not, I'm ditching them for Gloria and her sweet old vintage shop down the street."

"Gloria is great," Alex appends. "But I think you're better off with Joan and Larry... Gloria is too old to remember people's names."

"But her service is awesome, and she has a great essence," Norma says as she walks around the aisle. "She's a sweetheart."

"She is," Alex states. "She's been around since I was a brat in diapers."

Norma giggles. "I think everyone in town is old enough to have seen you when you were a brat in diapers, Alex."

"Hey, there," the tone of his voice hurtful but whimsical. "It's not my fault that almost everyone in this town is a hundred years old."

Norma chuckles. " _Just_ this town?"

His laugh fills her heart with joy. "Oh, be quiet. You'll still love me when I'm a hundred years old, with nothing but gray hair and a set of canes neatly stashed somewhere in my closet back home."

"Oh, honey," she says sweetly. "I will love you, even more, when your gray hair starts to show."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he mumbles, making Norma's insides twist in delight. "How much longer until I kiss you again?"

Norma removes her phone from her ear, glancing at the time on the screen. "Not much longer," she smiles. "I have to go to the bank after this and head back home, but that's it. Then you can kiss me all you want, Sheriff."

"I'm starving," he declares. "Not for food, though."

Norma smirks gleefully. "Hang in there, Romero. Your wife will come to your rescue soon."

"At Brenda's," he reminds her.

"I know, Sheriff."

"Good. I love you," his voice thick and amorous.

Norma bites her lip with enthusiasm, his voice always passive and sincere when telling her how much he loves her. "I love you."

"Alright, I'm gonna let you get back to your search. And no yelling, Mrs. Romero. I don't want to hear that my wife is verbally abusing the cashier at Joan and Larry's."

"You won't," she assures with a grin. "See you soon."

"Bye, honey."

Norma hangs up with a smile, placing her phone in her back pocket instead of her purse. She spots the same employee that had spoken to her a few minutes ago and decided to approach him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?" the agent turns around with a broad smile cemented on his face.

"I'm trying to find a new bedspread, and this was the only I could find," she shows him the one she has in hand. "Do you think you may have more in the back?"

"I can check for you!" he exclaims, dropping what he was doing and taking the bedspread from her hands.

"Thank you," Norma watches him go, disappearing through a long black curtain towards the back of the store.

Norma takes a normal breath, walking around the store carelessly, creating new ideas in her head to change the aspect of the motel. There's so much more out there that she could go out of her comfort zone and do.

Her thoughts and ideas are intruded as soon as she acknowledges a voice on the other side of the store. A tall figure, one that she is most likely never to misremember, stands by the bedding sheets and colorful sets of towels, pressing his phone to his left ear. His voice sounds spooky and unwanted—the last person she imagined of ever regarding in a shop as bizarre as this one.

The moment she understands that maybe she's being followed by him, her eyes roll to the back of her head. She rapidly drops the ball of yarn she had acquired to play with, at least until Jason, the gentleman that is assisting her, gets back on the floor with her fancied and beloved bedding spreads.

The guy from room five, his name as irrelevant as the _t_ in the word _tsunami_ , is oblivious to the fact that she had exposed, or so she thinks, his ridiculous hoax.

The look on her face mirrors dread but determination at the same time.

She is tired of his bullshit.

And it had to stop.

His voice gets more in-depth and more precise as she strolls straight to him, not underestimated by his height nor the slight swell of his well-toned arms. But something contracts her attention the minute she is about to tap his shoulder to halt his game once and for all. He mentions Alex's name to whoever is on the other end of the line. Norma is quick to walk back and duck behind the aisle imminent to him. He is still clueless to it all.

"I don't care how big of a risk that is," he tells the person on the phone. "He is getting on my last nerve, and I'm doing something about it. I'm done with his shit."

Norma's possessive instinct, the exclusive one that tells her she must protect her husband, swiftly kicked in. With her eyebrows furrowed she shifts her body to a vertical position, staring at the back of his neck across the aisle.

"I don't care," Norma hears him say. "This wasn't part of the deal. Either you let me do this or she's the one that will pay."

Norma's heart shrinks and her palms start to sweat. She has no idea what he is talking about and most importantly, who he is dictating this information to. Being the Sheriff sure has some drawbacks, like people not being very fond of you. Norma is convinced that Alex must have hundreds of rivals; half of the town is behind bars because of him.

The guy from room five turns around, but Norma is quick to sneak behind the aisle again. She is confident that he will blow her cover; the baby hairs on the back of her neck raise involuntarily. But he walks around the other end of the aisle. Norma follows his voice and wanders the opposite direction, still eavesdropping on everything he's telling the anonymous person on the phone.

"That's funny," he laughs mockingly. "I don't give a shit about your feelings. I really could care less. That man is obstructing what I came here to do, and I'm getting him out of my way. It's not that difficult to understand, is it, man?"

The man has no reason to hate her nor Alex, Norma thinks; he's the one that's given them such a hard time since he set foot in her motel. A man that had refused to check out countless of times, aware that his presence was not wanted, but somehow still managed to surface out of the blue when Norma least aspired it.

"Nononono," he challenges, rearranging the phone to his right ear. "You don't get to call the shots anymore, buddy. I do."

Norma panics when he heads towards the front door. She couldn't stay back to see what macabric task he's scheming on doing to her husband. She is not to stand back and wait. That sounds nothing like something she would do. Not when it comes down to the people she loves. Most importantly when it comes to her husband.

They both are very private people. Norma has no adversaries, and the town had learned to value her more the moment she became the Sheriff's wife. The weird looks she used to get are no longer manifested whenever she walks into a grocery store or sets foot inside the only bank in town. It's principally as if her marriage with Alex somehow made the town think conversely of her, and needless to say, it was something she didn't despise.

As he strolls in front of her, Norma is determined to put a stop to this; to all this nonsense. She sees as his steady hand takes hold of the handle, pushing the door open and letting himself out abruptly. Her heart hammers strenuously against her chest, not wanting him to notice that he is being followed, Norma tries as best as she can to disguise herself among the people walking up and down the sidewalk of the sumptuous White Pine Bay.

Norma is not proficient in understanding what he is currently rumbling, but she is sure he states Alex's name again. He is walking at a hurried pace, at least not as slow as everyone around her is. She clutches her purse to her side, paying particular attention to the back of his head. Not daring to lose sight of him.

A pedestrian bumps into her, quickly apologizing for the act. Norma ignores the old lady's concern and proceeds to march her way towards his direction with no acknowledge of the old lady's eyes following her every move.

* * *

"My wife is missing," Alex tells Detective Beckett, trying his best to control his quivering voice.

"What do you mean your wife is missing?"

"Exactly what I just said."

Detective Beckett drops the reports he was glancing over a second ago, taking off his reading glasses. "When did you see her last?"

"This morning."

"When was the last time you two talked?" the detective asks, taking a small notebook from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"I talked to her around nine," Alex remembers.

"Over the phone?"

"Yes," he states. "We planned on having lunch together. She was supposed to meet me at Brenda's, but she never showed up."

"And because she didn't show up you think your wife is missing?" Beckett raises his left eyebrow, scanning Alex's angry expression.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, then I'll do it on my own. The only reason I came to you is because I know I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I didn't."

As soon as Beckett sees that Alex is heading towards the door, he stops him. "Romero..."

Alex turns around, facing him again. "It's not that I'm not taking this seriously. But you of all people should know that declaring your wife as missing after three hours of not speaking to her sounds a bit unreasonable. You know that."

Alex takes a deep breath. "She never showed, Beckett. She is not answering her phone. She is not at home. She never went to the bank like she said she would. And like I said, we were supposed to meet for lunch. She never showed up, and it's not like my wife to just go off the radar, not without talking to me first."

"I understand," Beckett says. "Are you to believe that she might hurt herself? Or others?"

Alex scoffed. "No!"

"Okay," he raises his hands as if in surrender. "What do you have so far?"

"When I talked to her, she was buying bedspreads at Joan and Larry's," he explains. "I waited for her at Brenda's for almost an hour, and when she didn't show, I drove back to Joan and Larry's to see what I could unearth."

Beckett scribbles away in his notebook. "What time was this?"

"Almost one," Alex reveals.

"What did they say?"

"An employee verified that she was there when I spoke to her. He said that Norma was inquiring about a certain type of bedspread and he went to the back to help her. When he came back, she was nowhere to be seen. Norma was gone."

Beckett furrows his eyebrows in trouble. "She was gone?"

"Yes," Alex sighs. "She left the store. When he came back from the back room, she was gone."

"Maybe he took too long," Beckett offers. "Maybe she got desperate and decided not to wait anymore. It was an ongoing issue, don't you say?"

"Yes, but Norma wasn't upset about it," he tells him. "When I spoke to her, she wasn't even mad. She wasn't upset about the fact that she's had to change her bedspreads three times. She sounded cheerful and content."

"And you went to the bank?"

"Because she told me that she had to visit the bank and then head back home. It was still early when I talked to her, so I guess she wanted to kill time before our lunch date."

"What did the bank say?"

"I showed them a picture of her, and no one saw her," he explains. "She didn't even sign the customer sheet. She never stepped foot into the bank. This is why I know something is wrong."

"How so?"

"Because she never went back home like she said she would," Alex sighs. "I could understand if she didn't feel like visiting the bank or just skipping it for today and planning on going back the next day. But she didn't even go to the bank, she didn't meet me for lunch, and she's not answering her phone."

"This isn't like your wife?" Beckett asks, knowing that some people sometimes get fed up with the world and choose to go off the radar for a couple of hours.

"No," Alex answers surely. "This isn't like my wife. I know her, and she would never do this."

"Is there someplace else that you might be missing or overlooking?"

"I don't think so."

"How sure are you of this?"

"I'm certain!" Alex yells, tired of his ludicrous inconsistency and stupid questions. He takes a deep breath before speaking again. "My wife is in danger, and I can feel it, Beckett."

"Alex," he addresses him by his first name, placing his left opened palm on Alex's right shoulder. "Take it easy," he says, taking in his features. "This is not a game for me if it's what you're thinking. How long have we known each other? I got your back."

"This is why I'm here," his voice sounding thinner by the minute. "I need to find my wife."

"Don't you worry, Romero," Beckett says, sticking his notebook back in his suit pocket. "We're going to find her if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
